Tomando té en el pabellón dorado
by Mercurial Weather
Summary: Colección de historias de PSOH. Capítulo 5: Delerict II:Si no soportas el calor, sal de la cocina.Candace no había aguantado,intentó suicidarse. Uno vive y aprende.D le iba enseñar una lección a alguien que creía que no había más que aprender.
1. Dragonfly Libélula

**Cada capítulo constituye una historia indepediente y puede ser leido como tal, el rating de cada historia varía pero se aclara al principio de la misma.**

_El Conde D prueba a domar __caballitos del diablo._

_**Advertencia: No es muy gráfico pero el rating M está ahí por algo.**__** Obviamente esto es un homenaje al trabajo de Matsuri Akino y no pretende ser nada más. Y este cuento en particular se lo dedico a un tipo al que le gusta hacer preguntas incomodas y que también nació en el año del caballo… Chico, aquí está tu respuesta.**_

Pet shop of Horrors

Dragonfly (Libélula)

_赤蜻蛉 __(La libélula roja__-)  
__かれも夕が __(De una u otra forma)__  
__好じゃやら __(Ama también la noche)__  
Del poeta japonés del siglo XVIII: Kobayashi Issa __(__小林一茶__)__._

María de las Mercedes, Mer para los amigos, nació el año del caballo a la hora del tigre después de un parto de 30 horas. Y, desde el momento en que su pobre madre puso sus ojos cansados en ella, la mujer supo que esa niña iba a ser algo serio. A su padre lo había embrujado desde el primer vistazo con su sonrisa desdentada, y desde entonces el buen hombre no había sabido negarle nada. Él fue el primero de muchos, para cuando ya no era ilegal mirarla de cierta manera Mer tenía una larga lista de corazones rotos a su espalda.

La chica siempre había conseguido cuanto había querido y pensaba que cuando alguien decía que no, lo que en realidad quería decir era que tenía que trabajar un poco más para conseguir lo que quería. Sus padres hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar sostener las riendas de su purasangre desbocado; pero su hermano, que era dos años mayor que ella, era un optimista y había tomado el relevo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar a la loca de su hermana.

Bruno era el único hombre que le daba afecto a Mer sin pedirle nada a cambio, por eso ella lo amaba sin reservas. Esa fue la razón de que cuando su mascota se puso enferma ella estuviera dispuesta a mover montañas para ayudarlo. Aunque de hecho odiara a la pequeña criatura que le disputaba el afecto de su hermano. La bestia era un horrible xoloescuintle, una especie de rata prehispánica que se suponía era un perro calvo. Un día había dejado de comer y Bruno se consumía junto con el trocito de vida que adoraba.

Visitaron a cuanto veterinario pudieron encontrar y ninguno pudo hacer más nada. Bruno estaba tan desesperado que ya estaba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa. Quizá fue por eso que cuando un conocido de Mer sugirió una alternativa poco convencional, los dos encaminaron sus pasos hacia el Barrio Chino, en busca de la tienducha en donde les habían dicho encontrarían al hombre que sería respuesta a sus plegarias.

"¿Ese es?" susurró su hermano al verlo. El escepticismo de Bruno estaba bien justificado. Él o ella, sólo el diablo lo sabe de cierto, era una criatura delicada envuelta en un exquisito kimono de seda. Tenía su sedoso pelo negro cortado al estilo bob, unas uñas larguísimas y un par de intrigantes ojos dicromáticos. Mer pensó: _'¡Qué importa que sea! Este tal D es lindo'._

El tipo aclaró que era un él y además decía que era Conde. Mer se quedó inmediatamente prendada del sujeto, le obsequió con su mejor sonrisa y una mirada coqueta. Eso solía ser suficiente para que la mayoría cayera rendido a sus pies, pero el muy grosero se limitó a ignorarla y se fue directo a examinar a la rata.

"¡Pero mírate! En que estado te has puesto. A ver, dime ¿Qué pasa contigo, preciosa?"

Usualmente Teoxihuitl era una perra en el peor sentido de la palabra y no dejaba que nadie más que Bruno la tocara. Así que Mer se relamió los bigotes pensando que la única respuesta que iba a conseguir el tipo era una buena mordida. Pero no, la bestia se le deshizo en mimitos en cuanto D la tocó, moviendo la colita y lanzando gemiditos. Mer observó el intercambio con cierta envidia, pensando que ni el triste animal era inmune al encanto del fulano.

"Dejó de comer hará ya cerca de dos semanas. Nadie se explica porque. Los médicos dicen que físicamente nada está mal con ella. ¿Puede ayudarla?" preguntó Bruno mirándolo esperanzado.

D miró a Bruno con su ojo dorado y dijo: "Realmente la ama."

Aquello no había sido una pregunta, pero Bruno movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

D sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo: "Su pequeña turquesa está perfectamente bien, sólo está asustada."

Mer parpadeó asombrada: "Uy que raro. Muy poca gente sabe que eso es lo que quiere decir el nombre de la perra en Náhuatl. Y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera le habíamos dicho como se llama el animal. ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?"

D miró a Mer con su ojo violeta sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta: "Y madame es la culpable."

"¿Pero qué diablos? Miente Bruno, tú sabes que a mí no me importa un comino tu animal. Si apenas lo miro. No voy a perder mi tiempo dándole sustos."

"Pues eso no es lo que me dice Teoxihuitl"

"¡Este hombre está loco! ¿De veras oye como qué el perro le habla? ¿Y qué le dice? ¿Acaso le ordena que mate a alguien o que se vaya a comprar un vestido nuevo?"

"Turquesa dice que esta… señorita," el Conde D hizo una pausa mirando a Mer con disgusto, encendió un pebetero de incienso y después continuó: "Le dijo que la estaban engordando para comérsela."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" clamó Mer, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja. El olor del incienso la estaba mareando y en lugar de cerrar la boca, siguió hablando: "Yo… fue sólo una broma… Lo que dije es que en tiempos prehispánicos se los comían… pero nunca dije que..." No pudo terminar. Le estaban dando ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que sentarse.

Bruno la miró acusadoramente, después cargó a su rata, clavó sus ojos en los de Teoxihuitl y le dijo: "Mi adorable joya, sabes que nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño." La perrita batió las pestañas y le lamió la nariz. Entonces Bruno salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Después de un minuto de estar en estado de shock, sin poder respirar, Mer se paró y se le lanzó a D con las manos en puños, dispuesta a partirle la cara; pero antes de que lograra ponerle un dedo encima un conejo con alas de murciélago se interpuso entre ellos. Fue entonces que Mer se dio cuenta que la tienda estaba llena de bestias raras. ¿Era verdad que las sombras de los animales se estaban alongando, asumiendo formas humanoides o es que la chica comenzaba a alucinar por el fuerte olor a incienso? Mer no se quedó a averiguarlo, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a D y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta. Al salir tropezó con un rubio que se quedó embobado mirándole el pecho y que acabó pagando los platos rotos cuando la chica le dio una sonora bofetada.

"¿Qué diablos se trae esa?"

"Mi querido detective Orcot, uno pensaría que ya está usted acostumbrado a que lo abofeteen, especialmente por la delicada manera que tiene usted para referirse a las damas. Pero por una vez su apreciación es la justa; "esa", como tan coloquialmente lo ha dicho, "se trae" algo, detective. Y mucho me temo que va a ser un problema para mi pobre tienda. Algunas personas no entienden lo complicado que es vender sueños…" dijo D comenzando la diatriba que usaba siempre que quería dejar claro que nada extraño pasaba en su "pobre" tienda.

Leo lo interrumpió, ya había escuchado el discursito más de una vez y seguía sin convencerlo: "Pues que saque boleto y se forme en la fila. Yo también tengo un problema contigo. El jefe quiere que investiguemos que hay de cierto en los reportes de una comadreja come hombres que anda suelta por el parque y, por supuesto, al primer lugar al que se me ocurrió venir fue a tu tiendita de los horrores…"

"No se nada del asunto," dijo el Conde D conduciéndolo hacía la puerta.

"Traje pastel," aclaró Leo mostrándole la delicada caja de una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad.

"Oh, entonces pase, mi querido detective, y tomaremos el té."

* * *

Mer se había quedado en la cama por dos días, no podía dormir, no tenía ganas de comer; y, peor, su hermano no había ido a visitarla aún. A través de la puerta cerrada lo había oído hablando con su padre: "Es una mocosa malcriada. Esto no es más que una pataleta y, francamente, ya está muy grande para andar haciendo estos teatritos. Yo, por lo menos, no voy a caer en su juego."

La abuela le daba el beneficio de la duda, según la buena señora la chica andaba así porque estaba enamorada. Bruno bufó con sorna: "Es demasiado egocéntrica como para enamorarse."

A pesar de todo, la chica no culpaba a Bruno, no, la culpa la tenía ese mentado chino travestido que en mala hora le habían recomendado. La ira tuvo su lado positivo, la hizo salir de la cama. Al mirarse en el espejo se asustó, estaba horrible. La chica pensó: _'¿Y qué esperabas después de dos días de llorar hasta cansarte? Pero eso ya se acabó. Y como dicen tampoco sirve enojarse, es mejor vengarse… Ese hombrecito no sabe la que se le viene encima. Juro que voy a verlo rogando de rodillas_.'

Mer convenció a tres ex, no muy listos pero convenientemente musculosos, de que fueran el instrumento de su venganza. Pero el Conde D resultó ser más peligroso de lo que sus kimonos florales presagiaban. El tipo acabó con los tres musculitos sin sudar ni una gota. Después de hacer otro entripado y comerse dos litros de helado de chocolate para calmarse; Mer se dio cuenta que la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío. Pensó: '_OK, es hora de cambiar de estrategia. Y en el fondo es mi culpa, no hay que mandar a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer. Todo el mundo tiene una debilidad, sólo necesito averiguar cuál es la de ese bastardo_'.

Después de un par de días de vigilar la tienda la respuesta le llegó: El dulce. Ese hombre iba a acabar en el hospital con un coma diabético. La chica pensó: '_Genial, y yo le voy a dar el último empujoncito._'

D era un gourmet del dulce, le gustaba lo caro y lo exótico. Uno nunca debe ser tacaño cuando está en medio de una vendetta, así que Mer sedujo al chef pastelero del hotel M. Resultó que la chica era toda una musa, el chef se sintió inspirado y creó: Las alas plateadas de Mercedes. El nombre era cursi y el chef era demasiado dulce como para tragarlo; pero el postre prometía ser bueno, así Mer aguantó como pudo al chef hasta que tuvo entre sus manos un prototipo.

La chica estaba lista para el baile, vestida para matar, con la cajita rosa y blanco en la mano, salió rumbo al campo de batalla.

El tipo no parecía feliz de verla nuevamente en su puerta.

Mer pensó: '_Bien, que sufra el bastardo_'. Mientras trataba de parecer inocente, algo nada fácil, considerando el vestidito que traía puesto, la chica dijo: "Lamento tanto la horrible manera en la que me comporté la última vez que nos vimos… Traje esto para pedirle una disculpa."

D mantuvo su cara de esfinge, pero sus fosas nasales aletearon como alas de mariposas y después de abrir la cajita el tipo estuvo a punto de gemir.

Mer pensó: '_¡Te tengo!_'

D le estaba sirviendo una taza de té de jazmín cuando Mer inició el ataque. "He pensado que sería bueno tener una mascota… ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, Conde?" dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos, descruzando sus largas piernas, quitándose una sandalia y deslizando el pie desnudo hasta que quedó a milímetros del suyo, rozándolo.

D la miró a la cara con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. La sonrisa la puso a temblar y no sólo debido al miedo. "Bueno, Señorita…" dejo la frase en suspenso hasta que la chica respondió.

"Cierto, no hemos sido presentados. Puedes llamarme Mer, todos mis amigos lo hacen," dijo enrollando un rizo de cabello color miel en un dedo.

"Siendo así, Señorita Mer, me temo que en mi tienda no encontrará lo que busca."

"Oh, yo no estaría tan segura, soy muy fácil de complacer."

"Se ve, pero desafortunadamente, madame, como ya le dije, aquí no podemos darle lo que busca. De hecho, no veo ninguna razón para seguir haciéndole perder su valioso tiempo," dijo el Conde D mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacía la puerta.

Mer se quedó estupefacta, parada en la acera, con su diminuto vestidito y la sandalia que apenas había logrado rescatar en la mano. Cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar pensó indignada: _'Me echó... Ése fenómeno de circo me acaba de correr de su tienducha.'_ Apretando los dientes, la chica desgarró su vestido y estaba más que lista para aullar: ¡Socorro! ¡Violación! cuando se lo pensó mejor: _'Seguro que no le gustan las mujeres. Con esa pinta que tiene el fulano, esa es la explicación lógica.'_

Iba bajando las escaleras del porche cuando volvió a tropezarse con el rubio de la vez anterior.

Leo vio el vestido desgarrado antes de reconocerla, así que la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y preguntó: "¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?"

Pero Mer sí que lo reconoció, y también reconoció la caja de dulces que el tipo llevaba en las manos. El mundo es un pañuelo y el hotel M estaba forrándose de plata con los panquecitos. Así que la chica le espetó a Leo en la cara mientras corría en la dirección opuesta: "¡Quítame las manos de encima, puto!".

Leo se le quedó mirando mientras el Conde D abría la puerta: "D, te gusta rodearte de desquiciados. Esa fulana está loca de atar. ¿Cuál es su problema?"

El Conde D suspiró: "Dudo que incluso ella misma lo sepa; sólo espero que no termine por convertirse también en mi problema."

* * *

Mer no podía creerlo, nunca antes le habían negado algo que realmente quisiera obtener. Y nunca en su vida se había topado con un obstáculo que no pudiera remontar. Ella no era de las que se rendían. Así que se paseó arriba y abajo en su cuarto, pensando: _'Tiene que haber algo… Algo que pueda usar para llegarle a este tipo. El problema es averiguar que es.'_ La respuesta le llegó por una mezcla de determinación y azar que la habían hecho estacionarse cerca de la tienda del Conde D durante varios días con sus noches.

Y fue una de esas noches que salió disparada de su coche cuando vio salir al Conde con una capa oscura flotando detrás de su silueta recortada por la luna. El hombre había salido de su tienda usando una ventana y de un par de saltos se había encaramado en el techo de la casa de enfrente, justo como en una película de artes marciales de bajo presupuesto. No había ni como seguirlo, como no fuera en helicóptero. Regresó al coche pero se estaba quedando dormida, así que la chica volvió a salir y se quedó a esperarlo, temblando en el quicio de una puerta. La aurora estaba haciendo su espectáculo en technicolor cuando el tipo se dignó a volver con la respuesta chorreándole como un arroyito escarlata de los labios.

Cuando la chica volvió a casa se encontró un pandemonium. Sus padres estaban al borde de la histeria y su hermano estaba furibundo. En cuanto entró por la puerta comenzó a interrogarla: "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no llamaste?"

"Vaya, así que vuelves a interesarte en mí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu joyita se fugó con un callejero?"

Bruno movió la cabeza: "Mer, estábamos muy preocupados."

Su hermano se veía realmente preocupado y Mer lo quería, así que trató de mentirle lo menos posible: "Fui a ver a un amigo, pero no estaba. Así que decidí quedarme a esperarlo, me quedé dormida y el tipo no llego hasta hace un rato."

Él la miró y preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

Mer se encogió de hombros: "Sí," luego señaló el chichón que tenía en la frente y que se había hecho contra la puerta del auto cuando se sobresaltó al ver al Conde D saltando en los tejados: "No es nada serio, sólo estoy cansada." Su hermano y sus padres estaban tan aliviados de verla que sólo tomo un poco de persuasión para convencerlos de dejarla ir a acostarse.

Pero su cabeza estaba demasiado revuelta como para dejarla dormir. Mer rodó y rodó en la cama hasta que incorporó de un salto y se enfrentó a la chica en el reflejo preguntándole: '_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Y no me vengas con esas mierdas de la venganza. Si quieres vengarte, contrata alguien que le prenda fuego a la tienda y olvídate del asunto. Estás obsesionada y ese tipo es peligroso. Así que dime: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?'_

Su reflejo le respondió: _'Honestamente no tengo idea; pero no voy a rendirme. No soy de esas, voy a llevar esto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.'_

Al menos en eso tenía razón, la chica no era de las que se rendían. La noche siguiente se fue a confrontar al Conde bebe sangre. No se molestó en ponerse vestiditos sexy, se puso sus jeans más viejos y su playera favorita, la del gato tendido al sol en la arena y sobre una toalla que decía Copurrtone.

Llamó a la puerta sintiéndose como una sonámbula.

El Conde D abrió sólo un resquicio de la puerta y tendiendo la mano a través de la puerta dijo: "Graciosamente acepto su disculpa, si es que viene nuevamente a eso…"

Esa noche no había regalito. El Conde D ya le estaba cerrando la puerta en la nariz cuando la chica se lo impidió metiendo un pie: "No vine a disculparme. Vine a hablar del problema que tiene con la bebida."

"No tengo idea de que está hablando," dijo D tratando de forzarla a que sacara el pie.

"Pues yo creo que sí. Y también creo que a la policía podría interesarle. Digo, con todos los asesinatos extraños que han estado sucediendo a últimas fechas. Y si no, pues está el Inquirer, me apuesto a que esto es un artículo de portada."

Él no respondió pero la dejó entrar. Mientras le servía el té dijo: "Dígame, entonces, señorita Mer. ¿En qué puedo servirla?"

"Puede comenzar por darme una taza de café, odio el té."

Él se paró y fue a la cocina.

Mer tomó el cuchillo que él había usado para cortar el pastel, lo examino, era bastante filoso. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y entrecerrando los párpados la chica se abrió el interior del brazo, donde éste se inserta con el codo. Se cortó lo más profundo que pudo y la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, chorreando hasta la mano. Las criaturas de la tienda comenzaron a alborotarse.

"¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?" chilló él saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y la angustia pintada en el rostro.

Ella dio un paso al frente. Y él dio un paso atrás.

Mer se lamió el brazo, alzó la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa: "Que raro, sabe dulce. Es un desperdicio dejar que se caiga en la alfombra ¿no crees?"

Él se quedó parado, viéndola como un venado ve las luces del camión que lo va a arroyar.

Mer continuó caminando hacía él y cuando llegó junto a D, le acercó el brazo y preguntó: "¿No quieres probar?"

Sus dos ojos se volvieron azul oscuro cuando él posó sus labios en la herida y comenzó a beber. Mer se reclinó contra él y pensó con una sonrisa malvada que debajo del kimono el cuate era definitivamente un hombre. Él fue subiendo por su brazo hasta la garganta y con un movimiento tan rápido que la chica apenas pudo verlo, una uña afilada abrió otro manantial. La chica dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello, y dejó caer el brazo lánguidamente a su costado. La sangre estaba manchando el piso y las bestias de la tienda comenzaron a aullar.

Él olía a incienso y Mer volvió a sentirse mareada. Inhaló profundamente y giró la cabeza buscando más aire. Se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Estaban rodeados por una pequeña multitud de gente vestida de manera extraña. Bajo otras circunstancias quizá no le habría importado tener audiencia, pero un par de ellos con rasgos que sólo podía calificar de feraces le dieron un poco de miedo. Así que la chica ordenó entre dientes: "¡Fuera de aquí!"

El Conde D pareció estar de acuerdo, la llevó en brazos mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo. Un pasillo demasiado largo para estar adentro de una tiendita acunada entre dos edificios en una esquina del Chinatown. Él se detuvo en frente de una puerta y la abrió. De la nada habían aparecido frente a un estanque. El la recostó en el pasto, a la sombra de un sauce llorón, le pasó la playera por la cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador. Él estaba quitándose el kimono mientras Mer se preguntaba como podía caber un estanque tan grande en una tienda tan pequeña.

De pronto él se inclinó sobre sus senos y sin saber muy bien como Mer volvió a sangrar del cuello, el brazo y se descubrió una nueva herida en el pecho. La chica se desangraba en el pasto, pero el tipo la estaba llenando de otra manera y a ella no se le ocurrió protestar. Cuando él alzó la cabeza para besarla, pudo sentir el sabor a cobre en sus labios. Dos segundos después el mundo se fundió en blanco y la chica comenzó a flotar. Literalmente, podía ver el mundo discurrir debajo de sus cascos. Cuando se vio a sí misma y a él en la orilla del estanque un aleteo de miedo le subió por el pecho, sacudió su crin y relinchó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo.

"Realmente es una pena" bromeó la chica, susurrándole a D al oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su hocico: "podrías haber sido el único al que dejara encerrarme en un establo."

Él la miró a los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su testuz mientras le acariciaba el largo cuello con su mano de uñas afiladas. Sus ojos volvieron a sus colores habituales mientras le reprochaba: "Mira lo que me has hecho hacer."

La chica resopló: "No tengo nada que lamentar."

Estaba batiendo sus cascos en retira cuando él la agarró de la pata delantera y la forzó a entrar de vuelta en su cuerpo. De golpe sintió mucho frío y un dolor tan intenso que la hizo recular. Sacó aire indignada a través de sus belfos y empezó a patear las paredes de su encierro, ni loca se iba a quedar en ese establo.

Él le acarició el pelo e intentó tranquilizarla. Después hizo un pase con la mano y apareció una flauta que no produjo ningún sonido cuando D sopló en ella.

La chica escuchó un zumbido, volvió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que provenía de una nube de libélulas. Comenzó a luchar aún más contra las riendas que la sujetaban a su cuerpo moribundo. Siempre le habían aterrado los insectos.

Él continuó murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras mientras la recostaba de lado, haciéndola pasar una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera, mientras él pasaba una pierna por entre las de ella. Pudo sentirlo besándole gentilmente la nuca mientras volvía a entrar en ella. Los rodeo un enjambre de libélulas, podía sentir como batían sus alas contra su piel y los rozaban con sus apéndices mientras él la tomaba. Los insectos volaban a su alrededor arqueando su abdomen y juntándolos, formando una especie de corazones. Las libélulas pueden verse hermosas, pero en realidad son pequeños carnívoros con feroces mandíbulas que pueden partir a sus presas en dos. Pero las mordidas de los bichos no eran nada comparado con las pequeñas mordidas de él en su nuca con las que acabó de vaciarla.

El grito final de la chica, a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer, se perdió en un mar de parejas azul-verde. Cuando las libélulas se fueron, el único que yacía en el pasto era el Conde D. Después de un rato, él se paró, se vistió, recogió algo que estaba debajo del sauce llorón con un suspiro y salió del estanque cerrando la puerta.

* * *

El detective Orcot estaba otra vez tomando el té en la tienda del Conde D. Y nuevamente le contaba con voz cansina acerca de la última desaparición misteriosa en su distrito: "… Así que ha estado perdida por una semana. No creemos que podamos encontrarla ya, al menos viva. Encontramos su auto a las afueras de la ciudad, hundido en uno de los estanques artificiales de un balneario abandonado. La familia sospecha de un nuevo novio, pero nunca lo vieron y esta chica tiene una lista más larga de ex-novios que nosotros de ladrones en la estación de policía. Descartarlos a todos como sospechosos va a ser una pesadilla. ¿No es extraño qué su hermano haya sido tu cliente, D? Incluso recuerdo haber visto a la fulana un par de veces por aquí."

"Detective, ya le he dicho lo que sabía. Esto es un claro ejemplo de Kamikakushi." dijo D encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, claro. Si hemos de creerte a ti, se la llevaron los duendes."

D lo ignoró y continuó sacudiendo la escultura colgante de bronce que estaba encima de la mesita de café.

Leo Orcot llevó la vista del extraño conejo volador que revoloteaba alrededor de D hacia la escultura. Con el ceño fruncido comentó: "Eso es realmente horrible. Una jaca flaca perseguida por moscas ¿quién pone eso como adorno encima de su mesa? Hasta quita el apetito."

"Sinceramente dudo que haya algo capaz de quitarle el apetito. Debo recordarle, detective, que esto no es un restaurante. Esa es una yegua purasangre, esas son libélulas y no la están persiguiendo, están retozando juntos."

Leo hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano. Vale, la yegua parecía feliz, pero no le hacía gracia darle la razón a D, ni siquiera en eso. Así que alzó la ceja y dijo: "¿Retozar? ¿Quién usa una palabra como esa? Además da igual que sean caballitos del diablo, son bichos y los bichos son asquerosos."

"Detective, es usted un ignorante. Sólo un filisteo diría eso. Los caballitos del diablo son el epítome de la delicadeza y de la belleza salvaje," dijo D escondiendo una enigmática sonrisa detrás de su taza de té.

_**AN: **__**¡Chispas! Y ahí va un cuento con el que no me siento del todo cómoda. Puedo vivir con la primera parte, digo es casi clásica. Los griegos y romanos hacían que sus chicas se transformaran en arañas, arbustos o voces adentro de cavernas, así que ¿por qué no una yegua? Pero es lo de los bichos lo que realmente me incomoda… No estoy muy segura de que parte de mi subconsciente viene eso. Pero me sospecho que es cortesía de uno de esos manualitos de tortura tántrica que menciona una postura llamada la libélula. O quizá fue de un documental en donde ponía que las libélulas al aparearse forman una especie de corazón. Resulta que los odonotos (libélulas y caballitos del diablo -que en el fic he usado, incorrectamente, como término intercambiable) tienen un abdomen dividido en once segmentos, las hembras tienen los órganos reproductivos en el octavo y los machos en el segundo, así que ya se imaginaran las acrobacias… Y de ahí los corazoncitos, que por cierto no tienen nada que ver con la forma real de un corazón. En fin, que eso viene a demostrar que la naturaleza no es romántica, o quizá sí, dependiendo de cómo lo vea uno. Los que sí somos románticos somos los seres humanos, que vemos un bicho en su etapa de ninfa y le llamamos náyade (como los espíritus de los ríos). Y les hacemos poemas. Si hay por ahí alguien realmente interesado en aprender más del orden odonata: es decir de las libélulas (epiprocta) y los caballitos del diablo (zygoptera), les recomiendo las páginas de la Texas A&M University y del Slater Museum of Natural History. Y si les interesa el género del haiku y/o la poesía de Kobayashi Issa, en la wiki vienen links a algunos de sus poemas. También, y para acabar la diatriba: se agradecen los reviews.**_

_**Mercurial Weather**_


	2. DeceptiveEngañoso

_Las apariencias engañan y con estas gemelas, D podría necesitar sacarse los ojos para poder ver la verdad._

_**Nota de Autor**__**: Primero que nada, gracias por el review y acepto que lo de la yegua fue un poco brusco. Mi cutre explicación es que fue una traducción de un cuento que originalmente escribí en inglés y que el asunto funciona mejor en el original porque Mer fonéticamente es muy parecido a Mare (yegua) y eso, añadido a que la chica nació en el año del caballo y es un purasangre desbocado, da más pistas. Segundo, sí, este es otro cuento de Pet Shop of Horrors tan apegado al canon como me es posible (así soy de obsesiva -sonrisa-). Nuevamente el rating T está ahí por una razón, en este caso es para hacerle honor al título e incluir algo de horror.**_

Pet Shop of Horrors

Deceptive (Engañoso)

"_Si tiene escamas, es un pez." __Proverbio Malayo_

_"Alrededor del arbusto de moras,  
El mono persiguió a la comadreja.  
El mono se detuvo a rascarse la nariz,  
¡Bu! dijo la comadreja." Rima infantil._

Idénticas como dos gotas de agua, esa frase es un cliché en toda la regla, pero la razón de que algunas frases se vuelvan clichés es que frecuentemente son verdad. Y en el caso de las hermanas Rüzgârin, esa frase era rigurosamente cierta.

Uno no podía pensar en Tab –Tabitha- sin pensar también en Hab –Habibi- o viceversa. Era como si un alma hubiera decidido nacer repartida en dos cuerpos. Esto pudiera parecer un desperdicio de carne y hueso, pero las almas funcionan de maneras misteriosas y la eficiencia no entra en la ecuación.

Físicamente no había manera de distinguirlas, ni siquiera sus padres eran capaces de hacerlo. Aunque, para ser justos, su madre apenas tuvo tiempo de conocerlas. Un autobús la atropelló antes de que las chicas hubieran cumplido un año ¿quién sabe? Quizá haya sido un accidente. Respecto a su padre, el señor tenía la costumbre de pasar fuera de casa todo el tiempo que le era posible. En un arranque de rebeldía se había casado apresuradamente con su noviecita de juventud para molestar a su madre, y le había salido el tiro por la culata. La noviecita había pasado de ser un amoroso ratoncito a mostrar las garras y volverse una celosa obsesiva. La señora quería controlar hasta el más mínimo movimiento de un hombre que ya estaba más que harto de tener una mujer dominante en su vida. El tipo era demasiado testarudo como para admitir que su madre había tenido razón cuando le dijo que aquella no era una mujer adecuada para él. Así que, en lugar de divorciarse, para cuando las chicas nacieron llevaba siete años atrapado en un matrimonio infeliz.

Tener un hijo había sido el último intento desesperado de su esposa para tratar de retenerlo. La señora movió cielo y tierra para lograr quedar embarazada. Fue a las consultas de especialistas, tomo remedios comprados en las trastiendas más sórdidas del Chinatown, todo por lograrlo. Y el señor la dejó hacer porque albergaba secretamente la esperanza de que al menos en eso su esposa tuviera razón y un niño lograra unirlos. Pero esa estrategia también estaba condenada al fracaso, cuando en lugar del heredero prometido su mujer tuvo a dos niñas idénticamente fantasmagóricas, el hombre no tuvo ningún incentivo para modificar sus hábitos. Así que el señor sólo vio a las niñas un par de veces antes de que su avión se desplomara. Eso quizá también haya sido un accidente.

Las gemelas ni siquiera se percataron de que se habían quedado huérfanas, puede argüirse que eran muy jóvenes, pero la realidad es que no les importó mucho perder a unos padres que poco las habían querido desde antes de nacer. La tarea de educarlas recayó en su abuela paterna. Ni siquiera cuando era joven había tenido Madame Rüzgârin muchos instintos maternales, y la edad no había mejorado su carácter para nada. Con su único hijo había sido una mujer distante y fría, así que fue algo bueno que las chicas no sintieran ninguna necesidad de calor materno.

Desde el principio lo único que Tab y Hab habían necesitado era estar juntas. Su madre las había escupido al mundo entre maldiciones en una maraña tal que en un principio los que atendían el parto pensaron que eran siamesas. Las noticias vuelan, y más cuando son falsas. La mala nueva se le escapo de los labios, antes de desmayarse, a uno de los residentes que revoloteaban alrededor de la eminencia en traer niños al mundo que el prestigio de los Rüzgârin había considerado como el único digno entre el staff del hospital de atender el parto. La vaca sagrada estaba tranquilizando a los angustiados padres cuando la verdadera mala noticia salió de labios del pediatra, que no era una eminencia pero era más que competente en su trabajo. Mientras los demás cuidaban las susceptibilidades del hijo y la nuera de una de las fundadoras del hospital, el pediatra se había acercado a revisar que las niñas estuvieran bien y había descubierto que las gemelas habían nacido sin globos oculares. El pobre pediatra casi pierde su empleo cuando se le ocurrió aclarar que en todos los demás sentidos las niñas parecían estar perfectamente bien.

La madre de las gemelas apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de haber traído al mundo a dos nenitas deficientes, cuando las nenitas se sumaron al resto del mundo en demostrarle que no la necesitaban. Si eres de los que crees que no es posible sentirse rechazado por dos trocitos de carne que apenas tienen un día de nacidos, te equivocas. El mensaje fue inconfundible, fuerte y claro las gemelas dijeron que ni la querían ni la necesitaban cuando se negaron a mamar de su pecho… Ese fue el último empujón, así que cuando el autobús arrastró a la señora un par de cuadras, lo único que se llevó fue una cáscara que llevaba vacía poco menos de un año. Nadie le creyó al chofer cuando dijo que no había visto a la mujer que cruzaba la calle a plena luz del día empujando un cochecito de bebe –que milagrosamente resultó intacto- pero cualquiera que conociera a la madre de las gemelas les podría haber dicho que a partir de que sus hijas nacieron la mujer había sido prácticamente invisible.

Sin embargo, no hay que juzgar duramente a las hermanas Rüzgârin, haber destruido las esperanzas de su padre y rechazado a su madre no fue un acto de crueldad voluntaria. Fue sólo un triste efecto secundario de su razón de ser. Desde un principio las gemelas tuvieron una autosuficiencia pavorosa, sostenida por el hecho de que juntas eran algo completo y perfecto. Si habían decidido no tener ojos no fue para vejar a su padre, sino porque su mundo interior les ofrecía una visión más rica y compleja de lo que nada en el mundo exterior podía ofrecerles. Y si habían rechazado beber del pecho de su madre había sido porque la señora insistía en alimentarlas por separado, y eso era algo que las niñas no podían tolerar. Tan no era algo personal en contra de sus padres, que las chicas se estuvieron muriendo de hambre hasta que una enfermera se las ingenió para encontrar un método de darles la botella cargándolas juntas. Y así aprendieron a aceptar un poco del mundo en el que tenían que vivir; bebiendo mientras Tab sostenía el pie izquierdo de Hab y Hab sostenía la mano derecha de Tab.

No cabe duda de que la enfermera era más observadora y más apañada que todos los doctores que habían ido a tratar de desentrañar el misterio. La otra contribución que tuvo a mejorar la calidad de vida de las niñas fue sugerir que las pusieran en la misma cuna. A partir de ese momento la salud de las chicas mejoró a pasos agigantados. Durmiendo pacíficamente, juntas, en un bultito en el que era imposible distinguir que extremidad le pertenecía a cada quién, eran casi hermosas. Y en realidad las gemelas no sintieron la necesidad de reconocer que eran entidades separadas hasta el día que murió su madre y pasaron a estar bajo el cuidado de su abuela.

Quizá por su falta de experiencia con la cercanía a otro ser humano, Madame Rüzgârin sentía que no era sano que las niñas pasaran tanto tiempo juntas. Así que cargó a Hab y se la llevó a la cuna que había sido de su padre en el otro extremo del cuarto de los niños. Para expresar su inconformidad con el hecho, las gemelas berrearon en estereo sin parar las siguientes ocho horas.

Rezza Rüzgârin era una sobreviviente, dura como un hueso había visto ir y venir un par de guerras y un par de esposos a los que nunca amó; y no iba a dejar que, a estas alturas del partido, un par de ratitas ciegas le dijeran que podía o no podía hacer en la casa que se había convertido en su feudo. Hubiera dejado que las niñas se murieran de la llantina de no ser porque mientras las amenazaba con lanzarlas por la ventana si seguían llorando, tropezó. La mujer voló por dos tramos de escalera y se rompió la cadera.

Los mismos doctores que habían tratado de dilucidar que era lo que se traían entre manos las siniestras gemelitas, tuvieron que tragar grueso y darle a la imponente señora la noticia de que ni con todas las cirugías del mundo iba a poder volver a caminar. Incluso en esa situación la señora era un hueso duro de roer. Por teléfono instruyó a su ama de llaves a dejar a las niñas en cunas separadas. Lo mula era hereditario. Pero al regresar del hospital, después de tres días de llanto y mala suerte, la mujer estaba lista para reconsiderar su decisión. El cocinero había perdido tres dientes después de escupir en los biberones que cada día las gemelas regresaban llenos. El chofer casi se ahoga con todo y Mercedes cuando, en un extraño accidente, se salió del camino y cayó en la piscina después de haberle dicho a la mucama –con la que engañaba a su esposa- que habría que ahogar en una cubeta a ese par de mocosas chillonas. Pero lo que había logrado persuadir a la abuela de las chicas de dejarlas volver a estar juntas fue que cuando regresó del hospital, una de las chicas de la servidumbre llevaba casi un día desaparecida.

La tal mucama no sólo era una adultera irredenta, sino que también tenía malas tripas. Había dejado a dos niñas pequeñas a la intemperie en sus dos cochecitos de bebe, en un día de marzo realmente frío para irse a fornicar con el chofer. Si el mayordomo no hubiera pasado tan oportunamente por ahí, las niñas se hubieran muerto. Tan pronto el ama de llaves le comunicó a Rezza que una de las chicas de servicio andaba perdida, desde su cama Madame Rüzgârin organizó la partida de búsqueda. La mujer no quería tener que llamar a la policía. Pero la abuela de las gemelas ya se había rendido, desde antes de que encontraran a la chica, medio muerta, encerrada en el frigorífico industrial –que Madame había comprado cuando todavía tenía que hacer de anfitriona a los zánganos parientes de su segundo marido y que tenía una puerta que no se abría por dentro. Por supuesto que su rendición no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma, así que, dado que no podía salirse con la suya, a Rezza se le ocurrió una solución de compromiso que hacía a todo mundo infeliz. Así es el bello arte de la negociación.

Madame Rüzgârin sabía, con ese instinto que había heredado de la abuela gitana que nunca mencionaba, que las gemelas eran las culpables de que fuera a pasar el resto de sus días tumbada en una cama; y la única justicia en la que creía era el ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Dado que las gemelas parecían preferir estar solas, las pequeñas ratas podían pasarse el resto de sus días haciéndole compañía a Rezza. Claro que eso implicaba que la señora tendría que soportarlas, pero mientras las niñas fueran infelices, Madame Rüzgârin podía soportar cualquier cosa.

Y fue a la mitad de esa Guerra Fría que llego la primera niñera. Ésta en particular era un soldado viejo en esto de cuidar niños y le bastó echarle un vistazo a las gemelas para decidir que el mejor curso de acción era una retirada estratégica. No había ni acabado de desempacar sus maletas cuando decidió largarse de esa casa de locos. Y así fue como empezó la danza de las niñeras.

* * *

Como todos los niños, las gemelas crecieron rápidamente esos primero años, dejando atrás zapatos, ropa e inútiles cuidadoras. Pero cuando llegaron a la edad de ocho años, pararon de golpe. Era inquietante verlas. Como es lógico cuando uno se da cuenta de que lo que cree que son dos niñas es en realidad un adulto de 1.34 metros de altura con el espíritu repartido entre dos rostros que aún sin ojos te perforan el alma. Sin embargo, si uno lograba sobrepasar el horror de la primera visión, encontraba una extraña simetría en el par, incluso algo que un esteta temerario pudiera llamar belleza. Y, si uno era realmente observador, se daba cuenta de la bendición que era tener dos rostros iguales que mirar. Tan intragable como resultaba el dúo, hubieran sido horríficas si se hubieran fundido en una sola.

Las gemelas eran extrañamente complementarias. Hab había comenzado a hablar con oraciones completas y una pronunciación impecable cuando tenía dos años. Escuchar su voz aflautada explicando conceptos complejos que sobrepasaban con mucho lo que era esperable por su edad era como escuchar garras afiladas repasando un pizarrón. Tab, por el contrario, era casi muda, sólo comentaba o aclaraba lo que decía su hermana con monosílabos, sin embargo, tarareaba en un tono perfecto melodías conocidas y algunas que ella misma inventaba. Tab devoraba un libro tras otro recorriendo páginas con sus pequeños dedos hasta que estos adquirieron la forma de espátulas. Hab nunca aprendió a leer, pero modelaba en barro con escalofriante precisión el mundo que nadie entendía como podía percibir tan bien siendo ciega. Las chicas llenaban sus huecos como un rompecabezas. Lo único que hacían ambas era tocar el piano. Habían aprendido gracias a un manual que Tab leyó. Pero incluso eso lo hacían a su manera muy particular, Tab era la mano derecha y Hab la izquierda, las manos restantes permanecían entrelazadas en medio de sus cuerpecitos mientras tocaban.

La idea de enseñarles a leer Braille había sido de una emprendedora nana que se había quedado por un mes entero cuando las chicas tenían tres años y medio. Después de hablar un rato con Habibi, la nana había creído que eran mayores y que no iban a la escuela por descuido. Había tratado de enseñarles a ambas; Hab había declinado cortésmente la oferta diciendo que sólo su hermana necesitaba aprender y que ya le contaría lo que leyera. Cuando la nana trató de poner en práctica la máxima de que con sangre la letra entra, un candelabro le había caído en la cabeza.

Es lógico que, incluso con la resistencia de Rezza, esas dos fueran difíciles de tragar, así que no es raro que Madame empezara a empinar el codo antes de que las gemelas cumplieran cuatro años. Por aquel entonces Madame Rüzgârin todavía estaba intentando convencerse, y convencer a los pocos contactos sociales que todavía le interesaba conservar, de que los pequeños horrores que tenía en su casa eran perfectamente normales. Así que todos los años en el cumpleaños de las gemelas llenaba la mansión Rüzgârin con compañeritos de juego por un día, y, como relleno, llevaba algunos de los hijos de empleados de la fábrica de su primer marido.

Durante el cuarto cumpleaños de las gemelas, Rezza casi había logrado pasar el día sin romper la burbuja de ilusión de normalidad cuando la cosa explotó. Un pequeño bruto había comenzado a molestar a Tab. Hab había tratado de razonar con el mocoso, pero eso requiere que las dos partes sean capaces de razonar. Y esa era, evidentemente, una capacidad de la que carecía el pequeño bruto. Para cuando cayó la tarde, al abusón también le faltaba un ojo; se lo había sacado jugando con la rama que había usado para golpear a las niñas. Por supuesto que ninguno de los adultos culpaba a las hermanas Rüzgârin, después de todo, eran gente de razón y sabían que todo había sido un accidente. Pero, a partir de ese día, no hubo poder humano capaz de persuadir a otro niño de jugar con ellas. Aunque a las gemelas no pareció importarles, su abuela había acertado a la diana al pensar que preferían estar solas.

Es por ello que forzarlas a vivir en el cuarto de Rezza había sido una intuición genial. Las chicas resentían la situación. Claro que la poca satisfacción que Madame Rüzgârin podía derivar del hecho estaba empañada por la repulsión que le inspiraban las niñas. Además Madame empañaba el resto de su mente bebiendo el mejor Coñac de la bodega de su segundo marido como si fuera agua.

Al principio la mujer temió por su hígado. Pero, en una de esas ironías de la vida, lo que cedió a la presión fue su riñón. Ahogarse en su propia porquería no es una linda manera de irse de este mundo, ni contribuye al buen humor de nadie; así que, conforme progresaba su enfermedad, a Rezza Rüzgârin se le fue acumulando la amargura.

Una noche, mientras cenaba, Madame Rüzgârin paró de comer y alzó el cuchillo de carne de la bandeja. Le parecía haber visto una mancha y, aunque ya no podía comer carne, insistía en tener un servicio de cubiertos completo e impecable durante las comidas. Estaba examinando el filo del cuchillo a la luz de la lámpara, con sus manos hinchadas como salchichas, cuando su propio olor le revolvió el estómago. Mientras luchaba por sofocar la nausea, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Se quedó mirando el afilado cuchillo con una cruel sonrisa. Tab y Hab dejaron caer sus cucharas al unísono, su abuela no lo notó, estaba demasiado ensimismada para hacerlo, pero en ese instante las chicas decidieron que era momento de dejar esa casa.

No necesitaban luz para ver por donde iban, así que esperaron a que Rezza comenzara a roncar, noqueada por el alcohol. No necesitaban empacar, tampoco necesitaban dejar una nota; sabían que no iban a extrañar nada de esa casa y que nadie iba a extrañarlas. Y así se marcharon, con lo puesto y sin mirar atrás aunque no tenían adonde ir. De eso se encargo el destino cuando un camión estuvo a punto de arrollarlas.

El camión patinó y chocó contra una gasolinera. Los tanques repletos explotaron junto con media cuadra. Siendo justos, era una cuadra pequeña y estaba repleta de bodegas, así que los mayores daños fueron los materiales. La cuestión de donde iban a quedarse las gemelas se resolvió antes de que llegaran las patrullas y el camión de bomberos. Y se resolvió gracias al primer oficial en la escena, que corrió a intentar rescatar al chofer del camión. Era un detective de homicidios que tenía instintos sintonizados para detectar cosas bizarras, y que andaba por ahí cazando a un criminal que en días pasados había asaltado un banco y matado a uno de los cajeros. El tipo era Leon Orcot.

* * *

"¿Por qué a mí?" protestó Leo. No hay buena acción que quede sin ser castigada, había arriesgado la vida para intentar salvar a un hombre que sabe dios si iba a sobrevivir y aún así el destino lo castigaba teniendo que cuidar a las dos crías que con toda probabilidad habían provocado el accidente. Frunciendo el ceño dijo: "Mi puesto es detective de homicidios, no niñera. Además ya tengo un hermano menor que cuidar."

El jefe lo interrumpió: "A estas horas no podemos contactar a trabajo social y las niñas no pueden quedarse en el precinto." El jefe pensó que incluso si pudieran no le hubiera gustado tenerlas ahí hasta el día siguiente, había algo en ellas que le ponía los pelos de punta y había sido policía en Chinatown por más de treinta años.

"¿Por que no Jill? Digo, ella es algo así como una chica," volvió a protestar Leo.

Jill lo empujó contra la pared enterrándole un índice acusador en el pecho: "¿Cómo que algo así, Orcot? Soy una chica. Además ¿qué tiene que ver que lo sea?" dijo advirtiéndole con los ojos que mejor se pensara la respuesta antes de responder.

Leo se zafó y puso algo de distancia entre su enojada compañera y él, pero, como siempre, no pescó la indirecta: "Pues… ya sabes… es como si estuvieran programadas para criar niños. Claro que a ti, con lo brusca que eres, te serviría practicar ¿no?"

Y Jill decidió practicar, kick boxing usando a Leo de saco. Estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando el jefe los interrumpió a gritos y le ordenó a Leo que se marchara con las niñas.

* * *

Así que cuando Leo se fue a recoger a Chris a la tienda de D, no iba solo, las gemelas estaban sentaditas en el asiento trasero de su auto. El viaje hasta Chinatown le hubiera resultado más soportable si una de las niñas no hubiera ido musitando una frase que sonaba muy parecida a: botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés. La otra le marcaba el ritmo tarareando la melodía de ¡Bu! dijo la comadreja. Aunque eso no era posible, Leo sentían que las niñas lo miraban con sus cuencas vacías.

Leo estaba agradecido de poder bajar del coche y por primera vez sonreía aliviado al tocar la puerta del Conde D.

D no sonreía cuando le abrió la puerta: "¿Adónde ha estado? Es muy tarde y tuve que mandar a Chris a la cama. Le recuerdo que esto no es una guardería. Además su hermanito estaba muy preocupado, detective Orcot. No podía dormirse, he tenido que darle un té. Cuando uno se hace cargo de un niño no puede ser tan irresponsable…"

Cuando D se ponía así, Leo se sentía muy desconcertado. De por sí su ambigua relación con el raro dueño de una tienda de animales que probablemente era la tapadera de varios negocios ilegales, no era algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo. Así que parpadeando, Leo musitó una respuesta: "Yo…hay dos chicas…"

El Conde D lo interrumpió con el disgusto pintado en el rostro que normalmente tenía una sonrisa de Mona Lisa: "Detective, no necesito escuchar las historias de sus… correrías por los tejados."

Leo negó enérgicamente: "No. No es lo que crees. Las tengo en el coche..."

D respingó ofendido y, con una fuerza increíble, sacó a Leo fuera de su tienda: "Pues no debe dejarlas esperando, detective," esa última palabra la dijo como un insulto.

La voz de piccolo de Hab preguntó a espaldas de Leo: "¿Es aquí donde vamos a quedarnos?"

Leo la miró extrañado y preguntó: "¿Cómo se salieron? Dejé el seguro de niños puesto." Tan pronto lo dijo a su auto se le cayó la defensa. Pasándose la mano por la cabeza exclamó: "¿Pero qué diablos…?"

D no lo estaba mirando a él, miraba a Hab y a Tab con sus ojos de color desigual. Sonriendo la enigmática sonrisa que reservaba para sus huéspedes especiales, reconvino a Leo: "¡Detective! No maldiga delante de una dama." Después se dirigió con deferencia a Hab y Tab y dijo mientras empujaba a Leo fuera del camino: "Por favor, pase por aquí."

Hab y Tab hicieron una graciosa reverencia en perfecta sincronía y Hab dijo: "Gracias. Es usted muy gentil por recibirnos en su…"

"Tienda de animales," dijo D ayudándola a completar la frase que había dejado sin terminar.

"Ah, por supuesto, una tienda de animales," dijo Hab con una sonrisa volteando a ver a su hermana. Y las dos se rieron con una risa de campanillas que hizo que Leo tuviera ganas de salir corriendo.

Leo se aclaró la garganta, era ridículo sentirse así por un par de niñitas. Fue entonces que D se volvió a verlo como si recién se percatara de su presencia. Suspirando con resignación, D dijo: "Ya casi amanece, así que supongo que puede quedarse en el sofá, detective."

Entraron a la tienda y D y las gemelas se fueron caminando por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Leo gritó: "¡Hey, Conde! ¿Me va a dejar dormir así nomás, sin una sábana ni nada? ¿No qué la educación es lo primero?" Por supuesto, si D lo estaba escuchando, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Leo miró su reloj, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, todavía podía echarse un sueñecito antes de volver al trabajo. Para colmo, tuvo que dormir en el suelo porque ese horrible perro deforme que D llamaba T-chan se rehusó a bajarse del sofá.

Lo despertó el sonido del desayuno. Chris estaba sentado en la mesita de centro riéndose con ganas con el dúo aterrador y un pequeño ejército de cachorros. Estaba apunto de decirle algo al Conde respecto a lo poco sanitario que es dejar estar animales en la mesa mientras se come, cuando el reloj cu-cu sonó las ocho en punto. Se le hacía tarde, así que agarró un muffin, le revolvió el cabello a Chris, saludó a D con una rápida inclinación de cabeza y salió disparado por la puerta. Estaba ya fuera del Chinatown cuando se le ocurrió preguntarse: ¿Cómo diablos podía un chico mudo hacerse entender por dos chicas ciegas?

* * *

Pon-chan solía ser muy protectora con Chris, algunos dirían que era casi celosa, pero esta vez, decidió mantenerse alejada de ese par.

"La Pon-chan no es tan tonta como se ve," se burló T-chan.

Chris se volteó a ver a las gemelas y dijo: "No se apuren, pueden parecer extraños pero son realmente muy buenas personas."

Hab y Tab miraron alrededor de la mesa, después miraron fijamente a Chris y Hab preguntó: "¿Personas?"

"Sí, es como una gran familia," dijo Chris con una sonrisa animosa mientras acercaba la mano al platón de las galletas. Justo en ese momento Tab había intentado tomar una y sus dedos se rozaron. Chris se ruborizó e intentó apartar la mano. Tab no lo dejó, examinó su palma con la ceja alzada sin decir nada. El corazón del niño latía tan fuerte que era posible escucharlo.

Tab lo soltó y ella y Hab se miraron riendo. Tab le susurró algo a su hermana al oído acerca de almas nuevas en la rueda del Karma y Hab volvió a ver a Chris y preguntó: "¿Qué edad dices que tienes?"

Chris se puso de color púrpura y musitó: "Seis."

El silencio comenzaba a ponerse incomodo cuando Pon-chan intervino: "¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidillas?" Para sus adentros la tejoncita pensó: '_Y a lo mejor esas dos se pierden'_.

T-chan, que, como cualquier Totetsu que se respete, no podía ser engañado por las apariencias, murmuró con sorna: "Nop, yo tenía razón, es tonta del bote."

Hab y Tab se levantaron sonriendo y cogidas de la mano: "Como nosotras somos nuevas por aquí, lo justo es que dejen que Chris juegue en nuestro equipo."

Pon-chan no pudo pensar en una buena razón para decir que no.

Hab, Tab y Chris corrieron como el viento por los interminables pasillos de la tienda del Conde D, formando una fila india con el niño entre las dos gemelas. Chris apenas podía seguirles el paso y se preguntó cómo es que Hab podía correr así sin ver. La pregunta se le borró de la mente cuando se dio cuenta de que iban derecho a una pared a una velocidad escalofriante. Sabía que no iban a poder detenerse así que saltó enfrente de Habibi, para intentar protegerla y cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe. Las dos niñas lo sujetaron por la camiseta y lo hicieron saltar. En lugar del golpe que esperaba sintió una corriente de aire, con cautela Chris abrió los ojos. Estaban en un lugar oscuro y cálido que olía a encerrado. Las paredes eran suaves y el niño tuvo la sensación de estar adentro de un bolsillo que colgaba suspendido del vacío. Chris preguntó: "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Adentro," fue la contundente respuesta de Hab y antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa Tab le puso el dedo en los labios y comenzó a tararear una canción que Chris creyó haber escuchado antes aunque no recordaba su nombre. Se comenzó a sentir adormilado y finalmente se quedó inconciente arrullado por la voz de la niña.

Cuando despertó estaba recostado contra la pared en el pasillo. Hab le dijo que era hora de volver. Caminaron hasta llegar a la base que habían designado al principio del juego y vieron que no había señal ni de Pon-chan ni de T-chan. Ni la tejón ni el Totetsu aparecieron hasta la hora del té. El vestido de Pon-chan estaba cubierto de lodo y su pelo de rizos rubios parecía un nido de pájaros.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Chris preguntó: "¿Pero qué les pasó?"

T-chan rió entre dientes pero no dijo nada. Pon-chan miró a las gemelas con el ceño fruncido y gruñó una respuesta cortante: "Nos perdimos." Después Pon-chan se lavó muy bien antes de remojar sus biscochos en su plato de leche y tuvo mucho cuidado de mantenerse alejada de las dos nuevas huéspedes del Conde D.

* * *

En la mansión Rüzgârin la ausencia de las gemelas había sido recibida con un cierto grado de alivio, hasta que alguien se sintió en la obligación de decir que probablemente deberían llamar a la policía, después de todo las chicas eran las herederas de Madame y eran menores de edad. Nadie se atrevió a llamar a las autoridades sin informarle a Madame, así que se determinó que sería necesario despertarla.

Rezza nunca había sido una alondra y sus resacas eran legendarias, así que los sirvientes habían decidido sortear la horrenda tarea de mensajero entre los de menor rango. El chivo expiatorio que resultó el elegido se aproximó con cautela a la recamara de Madame, pero de nada le valió. Después de que terminó de descargar su ira sobre el interfecto, Rezza le informó que no habría necesidad de involucrar a la policía y generarse mala publicidad. Había que pensar en el buen nombre de la familia así que Madame Rüzgârin iba a recurrir a los servicios de un viejo amigo.

El viejo "amigo" era de hecho un ex-amante de Rezza. Se habían conocido cuando su primer matrimonió tomó un giro del peor cariz. En aquel entonces Madame Rüzgârin era una ambiciosa que se había casado por interés sólo para descubrir que a su marido le gustaba usarla de saco de boxeo. El viejo amigo había sido el encargado de hacerse cargo de que el primer marido de Rezza pagara cara su afición sin que ésta perdiera el poder y el prestigio que le daba ser su esposa. En un principio el tipo no pareció estar interesado en aceptar la oferta que Madame le había hecho de un, digamos bono de productividad, anexo a su paga. Pero resulta que la única objeción que tenía el fulano era el orgullo del sicario profesional. Y, una vez viuda Madame, la relación se había hecho más íntima. Descubrieron que los dos eran almas gemelas, digo si a lo que ese par de predadores tenían se le puede llamar almas. La relación continuó durante un tiempo, incluso después de que Rezza conoció al que iba a ser su segundo marido. Pero cuando Madame se embarazó del heredero que necesitaba para afianzar su posición como ama y señora de esa casa, el amigo se había ido a buscar pastos más verdes.

El hombre que respondió el teléfono había envejecido y decidido, muy sabiamente, retirarse. Pero le dijo a Rezza que su hijo, el orgullo y la dicha de su vejez, había seguido los pasos de su padre y estaría encantado de aceptar el contrato; con un precio preferencial, en honor de los viejos tiempos. Estaban a un continente de distancia, así que le tomaría por lo menos un día llegar. Además necesitaría otro día para descansar y hacer averiguaciones, porque esos trabajos requieren tiempo y paciencia. Madame Rüzgârin le respondió que no había problema, la mujer sabía que no se puede apresurar a la muerte, la Parca llega siempre justo a la hora.

* * *

Leo golpeaba los dedos contra el escritorio mientras sostenía el auricular del teléfono con el hombro: "¿Así que no hay un reporte de personas perdidas que concuerde con la descripción de las niñas?" La persona en el otro lado de la línea ratificó la información que ya le había dado y el detective Orcot colgó con un suspiro exasperado.

O nadie había notado la ausencia de las niñas o las habían abandonado a propósito. Y, viéndolas, no era difícil adivinar cual de las dos posibilidades era la más probable. Después de convivir un rato con ellas, Leo tampoco se sentía capaz de juzgar muy duramente a la familia, esas gemelitas eran un imán para la mala suerte. Hasta el gobierno estaba de acuerdo. Incluso la trabajadora social que había ido a entrevistar a D respecto al lugar en que se encontraban las niñas, había ignorado todos los procedimientos y salió por piernas, pretextando un compromiso anterior en cuanto pudo. Las niñas le daban grima y decidió que, ya que los dos monstruitos parecían haberse adaptado perfectamente al circo de los horrores del chino travestido, podían muy bien quedarse ahí. Por supuesto que de dientes para afuera había hablado de no provocarles un desajuste mayor, pero eso no engañó a los hados y la buena mujer estrelló el coche contra un poste a dos cuadras de la tienda del Conde D.

Chris era el único que parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de Tab y Hab. Y Leo comenzaba a preguntarse si D era una buena influencia y si su hermanito de veras necesitaría ir a una escuela especial donde pudiera ser atendido por un equipo de profesionales de la salud mental. Lo más extraño es que las gemelas parecían también disfrutar de la compañía del pequeño. Eso era todo un elogio. Respecto al resto de la "familia;" la mayoría de los inquilinos de D habían decidido mantener su distancia. Pon-chan estaba de un humor de perros y T-chan se estaba dando la divertida de la vida viéndola refunfuñar.

* * *

En la tienda del Conde D, Habibi le estaba poniéndole una paliza a Chris sobre el tablero de ajedrez. El niño tenía problemas para entender las reglas y Hab no era una maestra paciente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Chris preguntó: "¿Estás segura de que eso se vale, Tab?"

A las gemelas les encantaba que el niño pudiera distinguirlas, pero Tabitha tenía un sentido de equidad muy desarrollado así que asintió con una sonrisa apenada mientras su hermana exclamaba triunfante: "Jaque mate."

Chris miró el tablero con una expresión decepcionada en el rostro. No entendía como es que había perdido en tan sólo dos movimientos. Tab jaló la manga de su hermana mirándola con ojos tristes y Hab suspiró: "¿Qué te parece si mejor jugamos a las damas chinas?"

Los ojos de Chris se iluminaron mientras asentía y los tres niños jugaron por turnos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Las gemelas incluso lo dejaron ganar un par de juegos sólo para poder volver a verlo sonreír.

Después del almuerzo el Conde D los mandó a comprar Campánulas chinas secas, té blanco de la variedad Silver Needles (agujas de plata) y té Lung Chi. Por una vez Chris no tuvo que preocuparse de olvidar el encargo, las gemelas tenían una memoria prodigiosa. Mientras caminaban hacía la tienda Hab le explicaba a Chris que existen distintas variedades de té, clasificadas de acuerdo al procedimiento al que se somete a la hoja. Por eso, aunque es la misma planta, puede ser: verde, negro, rojo y blanco. Había comenzado a explicarle como se cura la hoja y porque hay tés de mejor calidad que otros e incluso catadores especializados en reconocerlos, cuando Tab se detuvo en seco. Hab miró a su hermana, olfateó el aire y siseó: "Un sangre mezclada." Tabitha asintió preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Chris volviendo los ojos interrogativamente de una a otra gemela.

Un coche se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos y un hombre vestido con ropa negra y lentes oscuros salió de él. Las gemelas sabían que no era mucho lo que podían hacer con el niño ahí. Su poder no era un bisturí, era un mazo; y el chico podía resultar lastimado aunque no quisieran. Chris no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero una mirada al tipo basto para hacerle saber que era peligroso. Así que cuando Hab ordenó: "¡Corre!" no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Los pasos del sicario resonarón detrás de ellos. Las gemelas decidieron que no había tiempo para gentilezas y Tab empujó a Chris, golpeando su cabeza contra un bote de basura, mientras Hab lo empujaba a través del metal y lo ocultaba entre los desperdicios. Después las gemelas se tomaron de la mano y se sumergieron en la pared.

El asesino gruñó entre dientes: "¿A dónde se habrán ido esas mocosas?"

Una risa de campanilla resonó en las paredes del callejón: "Así que la bruja ha mandado un cazador a buscarnos. ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, cazador, debes regresar trayéndole nuestros corazones en una bandeja? Me figuro que no tiene ningún sentido implorarte piedad. Los sangre mezclada no conocen la compasión."

La voz venía de la izquierda, pero la canción venía de la derecha. El sicario se quedó parado mirando de derecha a izquierda con la pistola apuntando al aire. Una tapa salió volando de encima de uno de los botes de basura y el sicario disparó. Cuando estuvo distraído las chicas emergieron de un salto desde la pared y juntaron sus manos a través de la garganta del hombre. El sicario ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Cuando el hombre estuvo en el suelo las chicas sacaron las garras y esbozaron una sonrisa ladeada.

El sicario no gritó, el primer ataque de las gemelas le había destruido la garganta. Sin embargo, Rezza juró que pudo escuchar el momento exacto en que moría. Por un instante se preocupó de lo que su viejo "amigo" pudiera hacerle cuando se enterara de que su amado hijo estaba muerto; después se rió, no creía vivir hasta que su ex-amante pudiera venir a vengarse. Una música comenzó a sonar en el cuarto y Rezza estuvo segura de que podía escuchar a las gemelas cantando: "Espejito, espejito en la pared, dime: ¿quién es la más hermosa? Y siguió escuchándolas mientras exhalaba su último aliento.

D y Leo encontraron a Chris bajo una capa de cáscaras de plátano, huevo y basura diversa. Estaba benditamente inconciente a escasos metros de lo que alguna vez habían sido restos humanos y que ahora no reconocería ni su madre.

Mientras el laboratorio criminalista no dijera lo contrario, Leo decidió mentirle a su hermano. Le dijo que las gemelas se habían ido a casa y que estaban bien. ¿Quién sabe? Con D involucrado en el asunto bien podía ser cierto. Pero pudo ver que su hermano no acababa de creerle, sobre todo porque esa noche se lo llevó al cine y al llegar al departamento lo dejo cenar pizza y helado. Cuando Chris pensó que Leo ya se había dormido lloró hasta quedarse dormido, pegado a la almohada para no hacer ruido. Leo tampoco le creyó a su hermano y esa noche se la pasó en vela, escuchándolo llorar con los puños apretados hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

* * *

A la noche siguiente de la desaparición de las gemelas, D despertó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Las dejó entrar con una sonrisa: "Así que has decidido regresar."

Hab se rió amarga: "Su zoológico es tan bueno como cualquier otro. No tenemos otro lugar adonde ir."

"Oh, pero Señorita Rüzgârin, se equivoca usted."

"Así que ya lo sabe ¿no?" apuntó Hab arqueando la ceja.

D asintió ladeando la cabeza: "Las noches son largas y a veces leo los obituarios."

"¿Desea que nos marchemos?" dijo Hab levantándose del asiento, pero Tab permaneció sentada.

D asintió complacido: "Su hermana sabe, Habibi, que esto no es un zoológico. Nunca lo ha sido. Mi intención es que fuese un refugio y, con un poco de suerte y buena voluntad, puede convertirse en un hogar."

Si Hab hubiera tenido lágrimas, habría llorado. Las gemelas siguieron al Conde D a través de pasillos laberínticos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de bronce. Entraron a través de ella a un paisaje desértico de oro y blanco. Pequeños montículos de arena comenzaron a alzarse revelando pares, tríos e incluso quintetos de hocicos peludos de color dorado-rojizo. Sus voces se alzaron en medio del viento casi huracanado que revolvía la arena y las chicas supieron que finalmente estaban en casa, con su gente.

* * *

Leo miró por encima del hombro hacía el jardín donde Chris estaba jugando con Pon-chan y T-chan. Quien sabe que le había dicho D para tranquilizarlo pero había funcionado. No quería que su hermano volviera a sentirse angustiado así que bajó la voz y le susurró a D: "No hay ni rastro de ellas. Los… restos, eran de un asesino que andaba buscando la Interpol. El jefe sospecha que una vez muerta la abuela los sirvientes decidieron ocultar el hecho y deshacerse de las niñas para poder quedarse con la herencia. En estos asuntos con tanto dinero en juego, siempre hay que sospechar de los que van a beneficiarse. Sin embargo, no hay manera de probarlo. ¿Quién diablos le pone un contrato a las cabezas de un par de niñas de ocho años?"

D se encogió de hombros y le sirvió otra taza de té: "Hay gente muy malvada suelta en este mundo, Detective."

Leo apartó la vista, eso era algo que ya sabía, parte de los gajes del oficio de ser policía. Descubrió un hocico peludo removiendo entre las begonias y le dijo al Conde para cambiar de tema: "Tienes una plaga de topos, D."

D sonrió: "Esos son unos marsupiales muy raros, Detective." Decidió que era mejor no decirle que estaban en peligro de extinción, el pobre del detective Orcot carecía de imaginación y andaba buscando siempre un pretexto para cerrar su tienda.

Leo se encogió de hombros: "Pues a mí me parecen topos."

Y, como si hubiera querido probar que se equivocaba, una de las bestias salió a plena luz del día y cogió una lagartija de la pared. Comenzó a masticarla con dientes afilados mientras el pobre bicho todavía le pataleaba en la boca.

_**AN: La idea de este cuento me vino después de leer a Mishima. En "Confesiones de una máscara" relata como fue crecer viviendo en el mismo cuarto que su gruñona y amargada abuela moribunda. No sé porque pero se me hizo realmente escalofriante.  
El apellido de las gemelas es de origen Turco y significa viento huracanado. Tabitha es arameo y quiere decir gacela, Habibi es árabe y es: amada.  
El Silver Needles es un té blanco que se produce en las montañas de la provincia de Fujian en China. Es un artículo de lujo ya que se hace con los brotes más delicados que salen al principio de la primavera y se necesitan miles de ellos, recogidos a mano, para obtener una pequeña cantidad de té. Los brotes luego se dejan secar al aire libre, sobre paños de seda, a fin de que se evapore el agua y se mantengan, en cambio, todas sus propiedades. Durante un tiempo fue de uso exclusivo del emperador y sus allegados. El té Lung Chi es también llamado la reina de los tés verdes y se obtiene de una variedad de la planta de té llamada: Pozo del Dragón. Se produce artesanalmente con un proceso de 10 pasos en la provincia de Zhejiang y alguna vez fue considerado un regalo digno de la familia imperial gracias a su aroma floral y su exquisito sabor. Ambos son muy recomendables para tomarse con dulces y postres. No sé porque, pero se me hace que ese es el tipo de té que le gusta al Conde D.**__**  
Si se preguntan que tipo de marsupiales son las más recientes inquilinas del Pet Shop of Horrors, las chicas son topos marsupiales. Estos habitantes del desierto Australiano pueden excavar tanto en la arena como en las rocas –de ahí la idea de que las gemelas atraviesen paredes y sean ciegas. No hay mucha información de ellos por su naturaleza reservada y por eso en el fic son muy misteriosas. Y también hay que decir que son prácticamente indistinguibles de los topos placentarios, pero no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias, no están emparentados. No son ni del mismo orden taxonómico, pero se les cita frecuentemente como ejemplos de evolución convergente. También resulta que son una de las tantas especies en peligro de extinción en el mundo.**__** Creo que de ahí viene lo de la mala suerte, sólo que en lugar de tenerla la provocan a su alrededor. Si les interesa, búsquenlos en la página del UNEP- WCMC, vale la pena por lo menos estar enterado.  
**_

_**¿Maldiciones o comentarios? Realmente creo que la crítica ayuda a mejorar y no creo ser un caso perdido, así que los reviews se agradecen.  
**__**Mercurial Weather.**_


	3. Detour Desviación

_El camino al infierno de __Alexander pasaba por el atajo de la lujuria, esa era su elección. Y no necesitaba a ningún chino travestido para tratar de desviarlo al buen camino ¿o si?_

_**Nota de autor**__**: Gracias por los reviews, han sido todos muy amables. Este cuento, como el primero, también se lo debo al Rojo. Chico, tú sabes de que estoy hablando… y, si has elegido tu atajo al infierno, aguántate. No estoy muy segura de la clasificación, pero, mejor ser precavida y poner M... No es muy gráfico, aunque admito que hay ciertas cosas que, bueno –es el producto de una noche de insomnio y esto es mejor que pagarle al loquero. Ah, y no sé de donde me viene la idea de que la tienda de D está en San Francisco, en algún lugar dicen que es L.A. pero eso no me lo creo. Algo en esta cabecita loca mía me dice que si un día de niebla das un paseo por Nob Hill, muy cerca de las mansiones con bugambilias y los hoteles de lujo, y tienes la suerte – buena o mala- de dar la vuelta en la esquina correcta, llegarás al Chinatown, y encontrarás la tienda del Conde D. Y, lo siento Don Herb Caen, a mí me gusta la contracción: Frisco, turista inculta que soy.**_

Pet Shop of Horrors

Detour (Desviación)

"_El amor es como el fuego, el problema es que nunca sabes si va a calentar tu corazón o a quemar tu casa hasta los cimientos." Joan Crawford._

Alexander Flüstern-Lügen podía hacer que Casanova se ruborizara y huyera del cuarto. Su nombre se pronunciaba con una mezcla de horror y fascinación morbosa, tanto en las mejores como en las peores casas de la ciudad, digo, en las casas donde todavía se atrevían a pronunciarlo. Estando en Frisco eso es algo que tener en cuenta. Y, como Casanova, parecía preocuparse más por la cantidad que por la calidad. Claro que el tipo tenía sus estándares, pero no era lo que digamos quisquilloso. Si respirabas, te encontraba atractivo, y tenías la mala suerte de caer en sus garras, lo más probable es que acabaras siendo otra marca en la cabecera de su cama.

Una noche, Alexander bostezaba aburrido, acababa de corromper a una modosita rubia recién salida de un internado católico. La chica era la hija de un tipo que siempre lo había mirado por encima del hombro en el Club Náutico. Todo había comenzado uno de esos días en que despertaba desorientado, balanceándose al ritmo de su yate atracado, tratando desesperadamente de recordar el nombre de la persona que dormía a su lado. Mientras intentaba ahuyentar la resaca tragándose un par de aspirinas en seco, Alex había escuchado al tipo amonestando al padre de otra de sus víctimas. Gracias a su costumbre de dar buenas propinas, el personal del Club mantenía en secreto la localización exacta de su embarcadero. Por eso no habían podido encontrarlo. Y, el imbécil progenitor de la rubita le decía a su desconsolado amigo, con voz petulante, que su desgracia era culpa de su falta de mano dura. Porque sólo una cabeza de chorlito caería en las redes de una basura como… En fin, que el resto no es difícil de adivinar.

Enfrentado a la posibilidad de tener que vérselas con dos idiotas fortachones que se las daban de pilares de la sociedad; algo que sólo podía acabar en que le partieran la cara o tuviera que darle explicaciones enojosas a la policía, Alexander había optado por permanecer oculto. Aun tenía el suficiente orgullo como para que eso le pareciera deshonroso. Alex había estado tan furioso, que más tarde ese día casi lo arrestan por manejar su conspicuo Alpha Romeo Spider a velocidad asesina sobre Marina Boulevard.

Así que, además del usual entusiasmo que siempre le producía la caza, el asunto con la rubia modosita había estado condimentado con el sabor de una venganza cobrada a la mala. Pero, una vez que otra cabeza de chorlito hubo caído en sus redes – a pesar de la mano dura la hija del imbécil no había opuesto la menor resistencia- Alex había comenzado a perder el interés. Se congratulaba de haber logrado que la chica hiciera un par de cosas que le había jurado sobre la Biblia a su padre que jamás haría, pero la escolapia no tenía madera de diletante. La chica era demasiado simple para su gusto y tenía ganas de lavarse la boca con algún sabor más exótico.

Con la ayuda del portero, acostumbrado a consolar histéricas a cambio de una más que generosa compensación mensual, puso a la llorosa chica de patitas en la calle, con suficiente dinero para pagar el taxi y darle sus mejores recuerdos a su padre. Después, Alex se desperezó, descolgó su esmoquin del armario, se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a una de las fiestas de Grace Maximilian.

* * *

Grace era una mujer cuya reputación casi le llegaba a la suya, y que tenía el dudoso honor de haber sido la anfitriona de algunas de las fiestas más refinadas e infames que se habían organizado sobre la faz del planeta, desde las que organizara Calígula. Sin embargo, para desgracia de Alexander, no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol – o la luz alógena para el caso. Todas las delicias que la hospitalidad de Grace podía ofrecerle, ya las tenía más que vistas. Excepto por la gente del catering, pero Gracie era muy vanidosa. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y elegía personalmente al servicio para garantizar que nadie le hiciera sombra.

_'__Aburrido__,' _pensó Alex. Quizá lo mejor fuera regresar a casa y olvidarse del asunto; pero, había pasado un rato largo desde la última vez que había dormido solo. Además, siempre había tenido el sueño inquieto y temía haber perdido la habilidad necesaria para no caerse si no había alguien que lo detuviera al otro lado de la cama. Indolentemente comenzó a escanear el lugar en busca de alguien dispuesto a prestarle el servicio de almohada humana, cuando su anfitriona hizo su teatral entrada a la sala vestida de pies a cabeza con tacones de vértigo y un ajustado vestido en un estampado de rayas atigradas.

Grace no venía sola, entro al cuarto con los reflectores apuntándole y, con estudiada agilidad, cruzo la sala. Andaba arrastrando –sujeta a una correa y con un collar alrededor del cuello- a la morena más impresionante que Alexander hubiera visto en su vida, lo que ya es decir bastante. La morena también venía vestida con un atuendo entallado, con estampado de piel animal – un pantsuit moteado, de hecho. Pero, lo que en Gracie se veía un poco vulgar, en la morena era como una segunda piel y le quedaba de maravilla. La morena caminaba con una gracia felina que hacía que el estudiado despliegue de Grace pareciera el baile de sambito.

Quizá sintiendo la intensidad de la mirada de Alex sobre ella, la chica alzó los ojos – que hasta ese momento había mantenido fijos en el suelo. Alexander siempre se había burlado de las expresiones que algunos estúpidos, atrapados por sus hormonas, usan para describir a los objetos de su deseo, pero finalmente pudo entender porque la gente hablaba de ahogarse en los ojos de alguien. La morena tenía un par de pozos verde oscuro con reflejos dorados, en los que se hubiera hundido con mucho gusto.

Después de quedarse un par de segundos paralizado, resopló con sorna, en parte por su propia reacción y en parte porque, cínicamente, pensaba que seguro que a Grace su estancia en la clínica de rehabilitación no le había ayudado nada. Quien sabe que diablos se había metido, pero si hubiera estado sobria no se hubiera atrevido a mostrar el rostro al lado de la mujer del traje de jaguar.

Como es lógico, todo mundo estaba tratando de acercarse al despampanante par. Con determinación Alex se unió a los demás, comenzó abriéndose paso diplomáticamente, con una sonrisa por aquí y otra por allá; y acabó usando los codos. Todo fue inútil, cuando llegó al centro de la masa de adoradores, alcanzó a ver a la morena que se iba con alguien del que sólo pudo identificar que estaba usando un kimono floreado. Para cuando logró llegar a la puerta ya se habían ido. Se fue directo a buscar al mayordomo de los Maximilian, para tratar de conseguir un nombre, una dirección o lo que fuera. Geoffrey, último de una larga línea de mayordomos quienes habían sobrellevado con impecable sangre fría las locuras de los vástagos de la noble casa Maximilian desde tiempos del rey Jorge, se limitó a encogerse de hombros e informarle que esos eran asuntos de Madame. La Señorita Gracie se encargaba de sus soirees hasta el último detalle. Así que Alex se fue a tratar su asunto directamente con la dueña de la casa.

* * *

No hay tal cosa como un almuerzo gratis, y con Madame las cosas siempre eran quid pro quo. La Señorita Gracie también tenía unos apetitos egregios, así que ya era de día cuando Alexander pudo finalmente concentrarse en conseguir lo que realmente le interesaba.

"¡Vaya, Alexander! Ese Gran Tour del que acabas de regresar te ha sentado a las mil maravillas," dijo Grace recostándose en su pecho con una sonrisa depravada iluminando sus engañosamente delicadas facciones.

Alex le sonrió besando un hombro satinado: "Admito que fue divertido; sin embargo, mi querida Grace, el tiempo que he pasado lejos de aquí ha tenido un costo muy alto. Hace un buen rato que no sé nada de ti. Así que dime: ¿en qué diabluras andas metida últimamente?"

Grace apartó de sí la mano que había comenzado deslizarse del hombro al brazo y se rió con ganas: "Déjate de esas mierdas don juanescas, Alexander. Acuérdate de con quien estás hablando. Te juro que el día que tú hagas algo desinteresado, me como el zapato de Geoffrey en salsa marinara. Tú quieres algo, y me apuesto a que es algo más que la hospitalidad de mi humilde cama," apuntó con los ojos brillantes, haciendo un dramático gesto para abarcar el monstruoso mueble que era todo menos humilde. Lo había dicho en son de burla, pero se sospechaba que era verdad y esa verdad le dolía más de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

Alexander se rió con buen humor y le pidió perdón, de la mejor manera que sabía, antes de decirle: "Pues, de hecho, sí necesito que me resuelvas una duda. Aunque, espero que sepas que la hospitalidad de tu cama es algo que siempre deseo," dijo besándola levemente en los labios. Aquello no era exactamente una mentira, aunque, siendo sinceros, lo dijo fundamentalmente para aplacarla. Cuando Grace alzó la ceja escépticamente, decidió dejar de andarse por las ramas: "Lo que quisiera saber es: ¿a dónde encontraste a la exquisita criatura que andabas arrastrando la noche de ayer en tu fiesta?"

"¿No!" jadeó Gracie incrédula.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es una criatura cautivadora."

"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" preguntó ella con una mirada esperanzada que lo confundió. Él negó sacudiendo impacientemente la cabeza y ella se desplomó en la cama con cara de espanto: "¡Dios! Alexander, te juro que esto es demasiado, incluso para ti."

Sonaba realmente escandalizada y Alex malinterpretó su malestar: "Vaya, Grace querida, me ofende tu falta de fe en mis habilidades. Creo que puedo arreglármelas con tu chica."

Grace parpadeó con el disgusto pintado en el rostro y siseo: "Esa no es mi nada, la renté exclusivamente para la fiesta."

Alex palideció pensando: '_¡Imposible! Grace miente, la morena no era una prostituta, tenía demasiada clase para eso.'_ Alex pensó que si ese hubiese sido el caso, el se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida. Malinterpretando nuevamente el ceño fruncido de Grace dijo: "Gracie, créeme, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras compartirla. Pero, si vas a inventarte una mentira, sinceramente, podrías pensar algo mejor que esto. Estás perdiendo facultades, querida. ¿No estarás celosa, verdad?"

Mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, Grace se puso de pie, sacó una pluma y papel del escritorio, y garabateó algo en ella: "Aquí tienes, ve y compruébalo tú mismo. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Y mientras lo haces, Alexander, hazme un favor y olvídate que existo. Pensé que este día nunca iba a llegar, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites. Hay ciertas cosas que simple y sencillamente no se hacen…" murmuró algo entre dientes que él no logró entender y dijo en voz alta: "Felicidades, haz logrado que comience a sonar como mi madre," reprimiendo un escalofrío se envolvió en un salto de cama, señaló la puerta y dijo: "añade mi dirección a la lista de lugares en los que ya no eres bienvenido."

Lo que fuera que estuviera tomando, no le mejoraba el humor. Alex hizo una nota mental de enviarle un gran bouquet de magnolias yulan –su flor favorita- y la tarjeta de su farmacéutico. Después miró la dirección y se fue manejando hasta el Chinatown.

* * *

Una misteriosa criatura en un kimono negro estampado con crisantemos blancos le abrió la puerta. A pesar de sus peculiares ojos dicromáticos, uno era dorado y otro violeta, se veía que tenía ascendencia China y era muy guapa o guapo, a primera vista no había manera de saberlo. Pero la tienda desmerecía al dueño –o dueña. Desde afuera el sitio no se veía como un local del que fuera clienta Gracie. Incluso había un letrero diminuto que decía: tienda de mascotas. Al leerlo Alex se rió entre dientes, hombre o mujer, vaya que tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro.

El Conde D abrió la puerta, inclinó levemente la cabeza y dijo: "Bienvenido. Por favor, pase. Ha llegado justamente a la hora del té."

En el interior de la tienda las cosas mejoraban, algo. Alex no bajó la guardia hasta que probó el té. Estaba delicioso, afrutado y con un sabor ligeramente ahumado. Era algo amargo al principio pero dejaba un regusto dulce al final, y era sin lugar a dudas el mejor que había probado de su clase. Se preciaba de ser un conocedor en el tema. Sabía que era un té oolong, cuyo proceso de fermentación estaba a medio camino entre el té verde y el negro, y sospechaba que se trataba de un té Dān Cōng, ya que estos suelen imitar el sabor de flores o frutas; pero por más que trató, no logró identificar exactamente de que variedad se trataba. Jugueteó con el líquido en su boca un rato hasta que al final se dio por vencido: "Exquisito. ¿Qué variedad es? Sé que es oolong, pero no podría decir cual."

"Oh, es que lo hacen por pedido. Se podría decir que es un secreto de familia, así que yo tampoco puedo decirle de cual se trata."

El hombre del kimono se rió encogiendo los hombros graciosamente, y el sonido de su risa, a medias apreciativa y a medias burlona, fue casi tan bueno como el té. Así es, el tipo decía ser varón y un Conde, nada más y nada menos. Aunque no hubiera tenido ninguna dificultad para hacerse pasar por una fémina, y puede que incluso fuera un Conde de verdad. Como Alex sabía de primera mano, los títulos nobiliarios no pagan la renta, o su madre, la heredera de un vulgar pescadero que había sabido hacerse una fortuna, no hubiera podido comprar uno – con Duque incluido- para casarse con él. De cualquier manera, el tipo resultaba bastante atrayente. Si no hubiese visto antes a la morena, quizá se hubiera sentido realmente intrigado.

El Conde mantenía cuidadosamente la tapadera de la tienda de mascotas. Vamos, si hasta animales había, aunque ese no era el mejor truco que Alex había visto para hacer pasar un gato por liebre. Le hubiera encantado ir al grano, pero su muy educado anfitrión, no hablaba de negocios mientras tomaba el té. Así que Alex aumentó mentalmente el precio que había pensado.

Casi inmediatamente desechó la idea. Pensó: '_Realmente el precio no tiene la menor importancia, hay cosas en las que vale la pena gastar un poco más.'_

Estaba distraído y la voz del Conde D lo tomó por sorpresa: "¿Y dígame, Señor Flüstern-Lügen, qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?"

_'Supongo que eso quiere decir que ha acabado la hora del té. Es hora de regatear' _pensó Alex con una sonrisa cínica y dijo con un tono calculadamente casual: "Estoy interesado en una de sus _mascotas__._"

"Ah!" asintió el Conde D: "Y ¿tiene alguna en particular en mente?"

Sí la tenía, pero Alex no era un novato en esto de negociar con los mercaderes de Venus, así que sabía que no era conveniente enseñar sus naipes desde el principio. Con un gesto displicente dijo: "Oh, si no le importa, me gustaría ver el menú."

Cinco minutos después tenía a un cachorro de Border Collie babeándole el esmoquin. Se volvió a mirar al Conde con una ceja alzada. "¿Es esta su idea de una broma?" gruñó regresándole al perro. Temía que el animalito le arruinara el traje con pelo o algo peor.

El Conde D acarició al perro y miró a Alex con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de desprecio temblándole en los labios: "Para nada. Pero siempre he pensado que los perros son mascotas maravillosas para los que tienen problemas con el afecto y el compromiso. Estas criaturitas pueden enseñarles una o dos lecciones al respecto."

Alex dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y junto con él, dejó ir la ira. Riéndose con sorna dijo: "Mi buen hombre, esta mascarada es totalmente innecesaria. Yo sé cual es su verdadero negocio."

D sonrió enigmáticamente: "¿De veras?"

"Debí haberlo dicho desde el principio, pero quien me lo recomendó fue Grace Maximilian."

"¿En serio?" dijo el Conde mirando a Alexander con la cabeza inclinada como un ave rapaz.

Alexander comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso. "Mire, lo vi en la fiesta de Grace anoche. Y esa es la_ mascota_ en la que estoy interesado."

D exclamó: "¡Ixchel-B'alam!"

Alex repitió lo que el hombre había dicho, aun sin saber siquiera el idioma en que hablaba, saboreó las palabras como si fueran chocolate. ¡Diablos! Hasta el sonido de su nombre lograba excitarlo. A penas si fue capaz de responderle al chino: "Sí."

"Ella no está en venta."

"Mi querido Conde, todo en esta vida tiene un precio. En este caso, algo tan trivial como el dinero no debe ser un impedimento. Además, me ofende que intente mentirme, después de todo, usted y yo sabemos que ya se la ha vendido a Grace."

"Eso fue un préstamo. Pero tiene usted razón, Señor Flüstern-Lügen, todo tiene un precio. Y, en este caso, la mascota de la que hablamos es invaluable en términos mundanos. Esa es precisamente la razón por la que creo que ella no es para usted," dijo D con voz aterciopelada. Después, clavándole una mirada ponzoñosa, matizó: "Las cosas realmente valiosas, al contrario que los caprichos, no se pueden obtener con un mero intercambio de dinero."

"Le sorprendería lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para conseguir este capricho en particular." Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios, supo que en esa ocasión no estaba mintiendo. La verdad es agridulce para aquellos que no acostumbran consumirla. Por un momento su rostro se despojó de la máscara que lo cubría y frunció el entrecejo pensando: _'¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?'_ Fue sólo un instante, dudaba sinceramente que el Conde se hubiera percatado de ello, logró controlarse y rápidamente sus rasgos volvieron a asumir su expresión habitual de indiferencia.

D lo miraba, evaluándolo, y por su sonrisa despectiva, era evidente que el hombre que tenía delante no había superado el examen. El Conde D estaba apunto de acompañar a Alexander a la puerta cuando escuchó el llamado resonando en su cabeza.

_((El Bacab amarillo ha hablado. Tráelo ante mi presencia.))_

_((Su alteza, no es posible que este usted hablando enserio… este hombre es indigno de…))_

La airada respuesta le llegó antes de que pudiera terminar: _((Kami rojo, ni tú ni yo somos quien debe juzgar el valor de este hombre. ¿Te atreves a cuestionar la palabra de los Dioses?))_

* * *

A pesar de lo pequeña que se veía desde afuera, la tienda era realmente enorme por dentro. Caminaron por interminables corredores que parecían perderse en la oscuridad, sin embargo, conforme iban avanzando, un suave resplandor parecía salir directamente de las paredes.

Todo el camino Alex pudo percibir un extraño olor a incienso, un aroma embriagador con cualidades miasmáticas, que, a pesar de todo, era marginalmente placentero. Pero Alexander sospechaba que si olías demasiado acabarías por sentirte enfermo.

¿Había el chino puesto algo en el té? De pronto Alexander se encontró en medio de la jungla. Aun con la desorientación que parecía ser producto tanto del té y como del incienso, Alex pudo percibir brochazos de ruidosos pájaros que emprendían el vuelo asustados a su alrededor, coloreando el fondo intensamente verde del follaje selvático. El Conde D y Alexander continuaron caminando por un camino de tierra, las ramas golpeaban a Alex en la cara y una liana –o quizá una serpiente- cayó sobre su hombro y le hizo apartarse sobresaltado.

No podía decir por cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando, cuando finalmente llegaron a un claro. Alex movió la cabeza de lado a lado. _'¡Carajo, debo estar loco!'_ pensó, incapaz de aceptar que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo fuera verdad. Porque sólo un loco de atar vería una pirámide adentro de una tienducha del Chinatown en San Francisco. Era enorme, y no era la ruina gris en la que estamos acostumbrados a pensar. No, esta era una pirámide como debieron haberse visto en su época de esplendor, pintada con colores tan brillantes como el plumaje y los caparazones de las aves y los insectos que poblaban la selva. El implacable sol de mediodía arrancaba destellos dorados a las joyas que colgaban de los cuellos y orejas de piedra de los ídolos que flanqueaban la impresionante mole del templo.

Alexander rió entre dientes, con un toque de histeria en la voz. Definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal viaje. Pero si ese chino travestido creía que Alex estaba indefenso gracias a la droga que le había dado, iba a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa. Hace unos años, cuando había tratado de ahogar ciertos recuerdos desagradables de su adolescencia en alcohol, más de un listillo buscando sacar ventaja se las había visto con el estilete que siempre llevaba oculto en la bota. Aunque por regla general evita las confrontaciones directas, si no tenía otra opción, incluso borracho perdido podía destrozar a un hombre del doble de su tamaño. Esa es una habilidad que uno debe aprender cuando acostumbra a buscar sus placeres en ciertos lugares.

Fingió un tropiezo y cuando estaba levantándose, con cuidado de no ser visto, llevó la mano hacia su estilete. En ese instante la vio. La chica había logrado sacarlo de balance cuando estaba sobrio, en su presente estado no tuvo otro remedio que caer a sus pies, literalmente.

Ella apareció enmarcada por el humo de dos pebeteros de piedra. Alex reconoció el olor inmediatamente, lo había olido en uno de sus viajes: era copal, la resina que los antiguos mexicanos quemaban en honor de sus dioses. La chica estaba usando una delicada túnica negra, de cerca uno se percataba que la tela estaba cubierta de pequeñas motas aterciopeladas de un color más oscuro. Alexander pensó que era una lástima que ella hubiera elegido una aparición tan dramática, era una de las pocas mujeres que hubiera podido obviarse el decorado; no lo necesitaba, quitaba el aliento sin necesidad de teatros. Al menos, pensó Alex con un encogimiento de hombros, no había llevado las cosas al punto de usar joyas baratas, un collar de oro y obsidiana balanceándose entre sus pechos perfectos era el único adorno que usaba. La chica descendió la escalinata pausadamente y Alex luchó por encontrar una palabra que describiera la manera en la que esa mujer se movía. La única que se le ocurrió fue sigilo, algo que al mismo tiempo resultaba fascinante y aterrador. Cuando llegó al pié de la pirámide, continuó avanzando al mismo ritmo, sus pies desnudos no arrancaban ni un sonido de la hojarasca que cubría el suelo.

Alex sintió un escalofrío cuando ella lo miró con sus ojos de jade. Una sonrisa condescendiente floreció en los labios rosados de la chica. Este no era el primer baile de Alexander y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar, ni siquiera por la diosa que tenía delante. Enderezándose la miró con la barbilla en alto.

Una mirada de sorpresa surcó su rostro, pero la chica se recuperó rápidamente y dejó escapar una risa ronca y profunda, que hizo a Alex sentir un tirón en las entrañas. En un acento que Alexander no pudo identificar la chica dijo con su voz de terciopelo: "Cuanto orgullo, para un pies pesados."

Alex se rió también. "Yo también puedo andar suave, cuando quiero, princesa," dijo alzando la ceja sugestivamente.

La chica parpadeó confundida, aunque hay que admitir que para una puta, tenía agallas. Se alzó en toda su altura, que era unos 6 centímetros menor a la de Alex y dijo: "Mide tus palabras, no tienes idea de con quién estas hablando."

"Cierto, no hemos sido formalmente presentados, tu chico es un anfitrión terrible."

Alex sintió las uñas de D clavándose en su brazo y el Conde habló con voz suave, sin delatar la rabia que sentía: "Un olvido imperdonable de mi parte. Ixchel B'alam, ojo vigilante en el ombligo del mundo, sigilosa caminante en el curso verdadero de la luna y las mareas; este… hombre, es Alexander Flüstern-Lügen. Viene a ti con una petición."

"Lo sé, Kami Rojo. Desde que tengo memoria, todos los de su clase han venido a mí con preguntas, en este caso, la respuesta es muy fácil: No."

Alexander sintió que la ira le nublaba la cabeza, el enojo traía de la mano otro sentimiento, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo. Y lo más probable es que, de haberlo hecho, no lo hubiera reconocido, normalmente el que rompía corazones era él. No estaba acostumbrado a que algo que realmente quería le fuera negado. Y no estaba dispuesto a acepta que una zorra que se le había ofrecido a Grace Maximilian, lo rechazara a él. Tampoco era de los que se echaban a llorar, siempre había preferido un enfoque proactivo. Se acercó a la chica, dispuesto a aplicar el principio de: Lo que no es dado voluntariamente, puede ser arrebatado por la fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el chino le cortó el paso. El tipo era más fuerte y rápido de lo que su pinta podía hacer pensar. Además tenía unas uñas afiladas como el acero. Alexander había estado en más de una pelea callejera y a penas si era capaz de seguirle el paso. Estaba tratando de crear un espacio entre ellos, para poder sacar su daga de la bota, cuando el grito airado de la chica partió el cielo en dos. Vaya pulmones que tenía.

Mientras los truenos comenzaban a presagiar una tormenta sobre sus cabezas. La chica rugió: "¡Alto! ¡La sangre no será derramada en este sagrado lugar!"

Alex se distrajo tan sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que en un dos por tres se encontrara besando el suelo; con la rodilla del Conde en los riñones y sus manos sujetas a su espalda en una presa inquebrantable. Después de un rato, Alex dejó de intentar liberarse, sabía cuando había perdido.

Escupiendo un par de briznas de pasto dijo: "Okay princesa, tu ganas. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de irme?"

Esa era la única petición a la que Ixchel B'alam no podía negarse, D también lo sabía, así que ayudó a Alex a levantarse y esperó, colocándose al lado de la chica.

Ixchel dijo entre dientes: "Habla pues, pies pesados. Pero, sábete que sólo puedo responderte con la verdad. Piensa bien si estas dispuesto a escucharla; si no es así, guárdate tu pregunta y márchate."

"¿Si no estabas interesada, princesa, por qué me miraste de esa manera en la fiesta?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba mirándote a ti?"

Alex resopló: "Así que no puedes mentir, pero no tienes ningún problema evadiendo la pregunta ¿verdad, princesa? Pero tú y yo sabemos que habías tenido los ojos fijos en el piso hasta que te volviste a verme, a mí, no a nadie más. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Ixchel no pudo pensar en una evasiva: "Te había visto antes, en un sueño."

Alex dijo burlón: "Espero que haya sido un sueño bonito, princesa."

Con la mirada perdida y la voz temblorosa, la chica negó: "No, fue una horrible pesadilla."

El tono de la chica hizo que Alexander sintiera el súbito impulso de abrazarla. La presencia del chino le hizo contenerse. Con la ceja alzada comentó: "Pues cuando me miraste, no parecías asustada."

Con un gesto desdeñoso, la chica replicó: "Ixchel B'alam no conoce el miedo."

Con una sonrisa Alex preguntó: "¿Entonces por qué estas siendo tan gallina ahora? En el fondo soy realmente inofensivo, princesa."

Ixchel se rió amarga: "Porque, pies pesados de lengua de plata, tú me traes la muerte y todavía no estoy lista para marchar hacía el oeste."

* * *

Sin más ceremonia, el Conde D lo echó a la calle. No era la primera vez que Alex terminaba tirado en la acera, pero sí que era la primera vez que no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse. Se sentía extrañamente deprimido, sobre todo cuando recordaba la manera en que la chica lo había mirado mientras el chino se lo llevaba a rastras. No había habido miedo en esos ojos, lo que había visto era anhelo. ¡Carajo! La bilis le subió a la boca y él agradeció el sabor amargo, eso era lo que necesitaba para echarse a andar. Sí, ahora podía verlo claro, todo había sido tan teatral, una representación barata con el sólo objeto de ver si podían sacarle más dinero. Debajo de las ropas bonitas y de sus aires de grandeza, la chica no era más que una puta que probablemente había llegado al país flotando en una patera. Y claro, él, cegado por una cara bonita, había mordido el anzuelo como un idiota. Lo mejor era largarse de ahí y no volver a pensar en el asunto.

Pero todavía estaba digiriendo el enojo mientras ataba su cama a un par de mocosos que había levantado en una discoteca. Los muy tontos no se dieron cuenta de que iban a pagar los platos rotos de alguien más, hasta que le vieron sacar un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor de la chaqueta. Bueno, la que se dio cuenta en ese momento fue la chica, el chico, más inocente el pobre, no se enteró de que iba el asunto hasta que Alex, con una sonrisa siniestra encendió al mismo tiempo dos cigarrillos.

* * *

Ixchel B'alam, la voz de las cuatro esquinas del mundo, paseaba de arriba abajo enfrente del templo, meneando su larga cola y preguntándose, entre preocupada y burlona, si la locura, que usualmente ataca a los clarividentes, finalmente habría comenzado a afectarla. Todo el día había estado en un estado de nervios tal, que hasta el menor ruido la sobresaltaba. Vaya, si hasta un pequeño tapir, que corrió intempestivamente de vuelta a su madriguera, había logrado espantarla al punto de sacar sus garras directamente sobre el suelo, manchándolas en el lodo. Moviendo la cabeza con impaciencia, resopló, erizando los bigotes de su hocico aterciopelado, y comenzó a limpiarse concienzudamente a lengüetazos.

Lamerse no había sido una buena idea, lo único que consiguió fue ponerse más nerviosa. Sentía un hormigueo por todo su pelaje, como si se hubiera revolcado en hiedra venenosa. Comenzó a rascarse, pero se obligó a detenerse cuando se percató de que si continuaba así, iba acabar por lastimarse. La frustración relampagueó en sus ojos verdes; no podía evitar sentir rebeldía frente al destino que los dioses le habían reservado. Por incontables años los había servido fielmente, siempre lista a cumplir sus órdenes ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Alexander, había querido pronunciarlo como una maldición; pero el nombre del pies pesados, con sus ásperas consonantes y sus fuertes vocales, le hacía sentir escalofríos corriendo por su espalda, desde su testuz a la punta de su cola. "GRREOOW," rugió moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y se mordió el belfo color negro hasta que lo tiñó de sangre.

Exasperada consigo misma, se encaramó de un salto sobre un árbol inclinado y comenzó a otear el horizonte en busca de una presa. La caza era uno de los pocos placeres que le eran permitidos en su calidad de sacerdotisa, y justo ahora necesitaba desesperadamente distraerse, necesitaba quitarse la cara del pies pesados de la cabeza. Sin embargo, todavía tenía suficiente sentido de lo justo como para avisarle a los otros habitantes de la jungla lo que se les venía encima, lanzó su poderoso rugido al cielo estrellado. Esa noche iba de caza, y los que fuesen sabios, procurarían apartarse de su camino.

D estaba tomando el té con el detective Orcot cuando escuchó a Ixchel rugir. Frunciendo el ceño con preocupación se quedó con la taza suspendida a medio camino de sus labios.

"¿Qué fregados fue eso?" preguntó Leo con su habitual falta de tacto.

"¿A qué se refiere, Detective?" preguntó el Conde D con una cara de inocencia tal que ni él mismo se la creyó.

Otro rugido volvió a hacer temblar las paredes.

"De eso justamente estaba hablando, suena como el Animal Planet pero con esteroides. ¿Qué diablos estas escondiendo en la trastienda, D?"

D acarició distraídamente a Q-chan, el pequeño conejo con alas de murciélago que revoloteaba a su alrededor y dijo: "Ah, eso… Bueno, he estado teniendo problemas con el calentador. Hace un ruido tan raro."

"¿Con este calor de perros y haciendo ese ruido horrible, aún así lo dejas encendido?" Leo sonaba más que escéptico.

"Algunos de los inquilinos de mi tienda necesitan una cierta temperatura para estar saludables. De cualquier manera, ya llamé al técnico y ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor el problema termina por resolverse por sí solo."

A Leo siempre lo desconcertaba la actitud de D hacia sus animales ¿quién más andaría por ahí llamándolos inquilinos? Pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era inútil tratar de discutir de eso con él. Además un calentador defectuoso no iba a conseguirle una orden del juez para revisar la tienda de arriba abajo, y finalmente descubrir cual era el negocio ilegal que D escondía. Así que se limitó a cortar otro trozo de pastel y dijo con una cierta satisfacción: "Pues sinceramente lo dudo. ¿Es de gas? Porque con ese ruido, se me hace que si no lo arreglas pronto, un día de estos explota."

"Mi querido Detective Orcot, espero sinceramente que esté usted equivocado."

* * *

Dos semanas y media después del incidente en la "tienda de mascotas", Alexander estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo, mirando sin ver el patrón de su cielo raso. Últimamente padecía de insomnio y había tratado, inútilmente, de convencerse que todo era culpa del calor infernal que hacía. Después de todo, estaban en medio de una de las peores ondas cálidas de los últimos cuarenta años.

Alex también había tratado de echarle la culpa al calor por el impulso que lo había hecho correr a la chica que había llevado a casa esa noche. Por supuesto, hasta él se daba cuenta que eso era una mentira; la había escogido por su piel color miel y sus rizos color chocolate, pero le basto una mirada a sus opacos ojos cafés, que lo miraban con adoración, para perder el interés. Claro que eso no le impidió aprovecharse de lo que tan obviamente se le estaba ofreciendo, pero procuró terminar tan rápido como la mínima educación lo permitía, y, pretextando que tenía una reunión a primera hora del día siguiente, hizo que la chica se marchara.

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, le bastaba cerrar los ojos para ver un par de profundos pozos verde y dorado mirándolo de vuelta. La cosa había llegado al punto de que un día en el mall, después de ver a una chica increíblemente parecida a Ixchel –que sin embargo resulto ser sólo otra más del montón- había tenido que hacer una escala técnica en el baño para lidiar con su "problema"; algo que no le sucedía desde que había dejado los pantalones cortos. Después, mientras se lavaba las manos, le había dicho al reflejo en el espejo que se estaba comportando como un perfecto estúpido. Y una parte de él mismo habría podido jurar que había escuchado una risa ronca y desdeñosa que se mostraba completamente de acuerdo con el diagnóstico.

Tenía que hacer algo, le resultaba imposible quedarse acostado contemplando las musarañas, así que salió a dar un paseo para despejarse. Fue buena cosa que llevara las llaves del automóvil en la chaqueta, que había tomado del perchero por puro hábito; porque cuando salió de su apartamento no tenía conciencia de que iba a ir hasta el Chinatown. Aunque igualmente habría terminado por caminar los 16 kilómetros que lo separaban de su destino, ir en auto era más cómodo.

Estaba estacionándose en el callejón de atrás de la tienda del Conde D, decidiendo cual era el mejor método para colarse dentro, cuando la vio salir sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Iba vestida de blanco, con una camiseta y pantalones ajustados que le quitaron a Alex el aliento. A la luz de un foco solitario se veía dolorosamente bella y su cara asustada la hacía parecer terriblemente joven.

La chica se quedó parada por un par de segundos sin moverse, viendo el auto como si hubiera estado esperándolo y, ahora que finalmente había llegado, no supiera muy bien que hacer. Alexander tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, pero hay algunas cosas que es mejor no cuestionar, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y la chica entró. No se dijeron ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a su departamento.

* * *

La chica estaba excitada o asustada. El perfil de sus pezones enhiestos dibujado por la blanca camiseta podría apuntar a cualquiera de las dos cosas. Sin embargo, su respiración angustiada y los dedos temblorosos con los que ella trató de abrir la puerta del auto cuando llegaron a la cochera, le hicieron a Alex sospechar que se trataba de lo segundo. Por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, Alexander quiso darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse y regresar a casa.

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo, princesa? Porque ahora sería un buen momento para devolverse."

"Estoy aquí y no soy de las que se arrepienten," dijo Ixchel sin molestarse en aclararle al pies pesados que no era como si realmente tuviera otra opción. Había sellado su destino en el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la tienda y no había marcha atrás.

Él sabía que había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, pero decidió hacer de la vista gorda y no arriesgarse a que se fuera. Sin embargo, procuró ser lo más gentil que pudo cuando comenzó a besarla. Ella no estaba interesada en ser gentil, le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, mordisqueando sus labios con los ojos bien abiertos.

¡Mierda! Esos ojos lo estaban volviendo loco. No podía esperar. La hizo hincarse en la alfombra y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Ella tampoco podía esperar, y era incluso más impaciente que él, con una facilidad de no creerse le arrancó la camisa del cuerpo, desgarrándola.

Él se incorporó parcialmente para quitarse los pantalones y después quitárselos a ella. Era como si ella le estuviera leyendo la mente, volvió a adelantársele. Cuando él terminó ella ya estaba desnuda, de espaldas a él, con el torso girado, mirándolo con una sonrisa invitante. Él consideró la oferta un par de segundos y después la hizo girarse, quería poder sumergirse en los ojos verdes que tanto lo habían obsesionado mientras la tomaba.

Ella lo miró, ligeramente confundida, por un par de segundos pareció que estaba apunto de protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Aunque puede ser que la chica se hubiera distraído porque Alex comenzó a besarla hambrientamente, primero en los labios y después trazando la curva de su cuello hasta la clavícula. Cuando llegó a su pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados, Ixchel comenzó a ronronear como un gatito.

Ixchel B'alam estaba a punto de enloquecer, esto era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Pero ya sabía como iba a terminar el asunto y se rehusaba a ser un mero juguete de los dioses. Ella había visto alzarse y caer a los imperios de los hombres, había visto y oído cosas que los mortales apenas podían imaginar; así que remontaría esta ola igual que había hecho siempre.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó mientras gruñía con frustración: "GRRRRR." Evidentemente había subestimado la fuerza de la marejada que había venido a llevársela. Y el pies pesados no estaba colaborando para nada. La besaba y acariciaba con un entusiasmo que iba a acabar por llevárselos al oeste a ambos. Con gran esfuerzo conjuró la imagen de los volcanes nevados que había visto alguna vez, cuando la habían llevado a una ciudad norteña para que le dijera a un rey cual iba a ser su fortuna. Esperaba que el recuerdo las frías cumbres la ayudara a controlarse.

_'Eso es, nieve, blanca y helada, reconfortante nieve. Inhala, exhala, se como un volcán dormido que sólo expulse vapor y cenizas de vez en cuando.'_ Ixchel estaba a punto de convencerse que lo había conseguido cuando el pies pesados la trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad.

_'¡Dios!'_ pensó Alex. La chica era virgen. Por un momento se quedó congelado tratando de digerir esa información, ganada de la peor manera posible. De haberlo sabido, habría intentado al menos de ser más cuidadoso. Estaba considerando seriamente una retirada estratégica cuando la chica le clavó las uñas en la espalda y lo estrechó firmemente alzando las caderas para recibirlo. Aunque lo de uñas se quedaba corto, garras era quizá una mejor palabra para describir los exquisitos instrumentos de tortura que le estaban destrozando la espalda. Podía sentir como brotaba la sangre de las heridas que la chica había dejado. Si a ella no le importaba jugar rudo ¿por qué iba a importarle a él?

Lo de la nieve no estaba funcionando, de hecho las cumbres nevadas habían comenzado a derretirse y estaban a punto de hervir, bajando por la colina en ardientes riachuelitos. Y, con respecto a inhalar y exhalar profundamente, apenas si era capaz de respirar. La clarividente que todavía habitaba en ella gritó en su cabeza: _'Muchachita tonta, recuerda lo que va a suceder. Recuerda lo que el Bacab negro te mostró en tu visión.'_ Y si eso no era suficiente para hacerle no perder la cabeza, debería recordar que era lo que le esperaba en la otra vida si persistía en andar ese camino. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que el Bacab negro la estaría esperando y, tan cierto como que el infierno arde, no iba a estar nada feliz de verla. La ira del guardian del oeste era legendaria, bastaba ver su ceño fruncido una vez como para no poder olvidarlo, sin importar cuanto tratara uno de hacerlo. La chica suspiró aliviada: _'Eso es, esa cara sí que ayuda a controlarse'._

Irónico, eso fue lo que Alex pensó mientras se reclinaba exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Ixchel. Por primera vez le había interesado realmente complacer a una chica y ésta, por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, había decidido luchar contra ello. Lo único que lo consolaba era que al menos ella no se veía victoriosa. Le acarició la cara y la apretó fuertemente contra sí pensando que ya habría oportunidad de compensarla, mañana o al día siguiente. Porque, por lo que a él hacía, la chica había llegado para quedarse.

Ixchel pensó con sarcasmo que esa había sido una victoria pírrica si es había visto alguna en su vida; sin embargo, la bala había pasado rozándolos, demasiado cerca. Se hubiera sentido realmente miserable de no ser por el hombre que dormía recostado junto a ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo, indefenso como un cachorro, haciéndola sentir una ternura tan inmensa que la tomó desprevenida. Nada en su experiencia vital la había preparado para sentirse así, y supo en ese preciso instante que había hecho lo correcto huyendo de la tienda del Conde D, esto era algo por lo que valía la pena morir. Por su puesto que era en su muerte en la que estaba pensando, pensó con fiereza que no iba a permitir que su destino le hiciera daño a él. Se juró que iba a marcharse antes de que nada malo pudiera pasarle a Alexander. Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se hicieron humo cuando bajo la vista y lo vio. Antes de apretarse junto a él y quedarse dormida pensó: _'Bueno, puedo esperar hasta mañana a primera hora.'_ Había perdido su inmortalidad por esto y lo menos que se merecía era tener el recuerdo de una noche feliz al cual aferrarse.

* * *

"¡Leon! Hay alguien esperándote en la oficina del jefe." Le gritó un compañero cuando regresaba de la cafetería.

Quien lo estaba esperando era D y se veía muy angustiado. Leon Orcot sintió un vacío en el estómago y tragó grueso. Este era el mismo hombre que se había mantenido imperturbable durante una invasión de conejos come hombres. Y, apenas la navidad pasada, lo había llevado de un lado al otro de la ciudad sumergida en el caos de un apagón general, buscando un supuesto huevo de dragón.

"¡Oh, Detective, esto es horrible! Una de mis mascotas ha desaparecido. Me temo que se la han robado. Es una de mis inquilinas más valiosas. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que suceda algo terrible."

"¿Y cómo que viene a ser esa mascota? Sabes que, mejor no me digas. No quiero saberlo. Sólo dime si tengo que llamar al ejercito."

"No, Detective, se equivoca, ella es muy especial, pero es relativamente inofensiva. Y además creo saber el nombre de su raptor."

Leon miró a D con el ceño fruncido: "¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?"

"Porque este hombre trató de comprarla y yo me rehusé a vendérsela. No se veía como alguien acostumbrado aceptar un no como respuesta."

* * *

Por el nombre de Tepeu y Gucumatz, el pies pesados era muy testarudo. Se había despertado y la había descubierto intentado salir subrepticiamente del apartamento, y ahora se rehusaba a dejarla ir. Ixchel frunció el ceño: "No me estás entendiéndo, quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo. Realmente es imposible."

"¿Esto es por lo que pasó anoche? ¡Vamos, princesa! Mira que realmente me esforcé, al menos dame una segunda oportunidad para tratar de redimirme."

"No, te equivocas. No se trata de eso para nada. Anoche fue maravilloso, con gusto intercambiaría mil años por una noche como esa," y en cierta forma, ya lo había hecho: "Pero si me quedo aquí, los dos vamos a morir."

Quizá hubiera podido engañarse a sí misma hasta el punto de convencerse de que iba a ser capaz de controlarse si no lo hubiera descubierto mirándola dormir a la mitad de la noche. Todavía medio dormida había visto en sus ojos todas las promesas que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar. Uno no puede luchar contra una mirada así, tarde o temprano iba a acabar por hacerle daño si se quedaba. El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había visto en su visión fue lo que le dio la fortaleza de tomar la resolución de marcharse.

Él no podía dejarla irse, sin importar que pasara. El hecho de que ella pareciera incapaz de entender lo que para él era una verdad evidente, le hacía daño, y, lo que es peor, le hacía querer hacerle daño a ella también. Con voz dolida Alex dijo: "Así que prefieres regresar a patear la calle ¿no, princesa?"

Ixchel se rió con ganas: "Así que tú, el experto, no pudiste darte cuenta de que andabas por tierras inexploradas ¿no, pies pesados?"

Claro que se había dado cuenta, y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más posesivo con ella. El solo pensamiento de dejarla volver a esa cochina tienda o dejar que otra como Grace la anduviera jalando de una correa le ponía la carne de gallina.

La estrechó en sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro convulso entre sus pechos. No había llorado en público desde que teniendo ocho años, en la estación de tren le había suplicado a su padre que se lo llevara con él. Sus suplicas habían sido en vano, su padre los había dejado a él y a su madre sin mirar atrás. Desde entonces había dudado del valor de las lágrimas. Su abuelo materno se había encargado del resto, inculcándole un temor al ridículo, rayano en una fobia. Pero ante la idea de perderla todo lo demás palidecía. Con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas le suplicó: "Por favor, no te vayas. Necesito que te quedes."

_'No, no me mires así o voy acabar por hacer algo estúpido,'_ pensó Ixchel tratando de respirar: "No puedo, es muy peligroso. Si fuera sólo yo quien estuviera en peligro, me arriesgaría. Pero no podría soportar que algo te pasara a ti."

"¿Es esto por el Conde?"

"¿El Kami Rojo?" se rió ella entre dientes: "No, claro que no. No le gustas, pero puede que acabara por entenderlo. Hay otros que no serán tan indulgentes."

"Entonces vámonos, los dos. Déjame hacer un par de llamadas y los boletos nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto. Elige tú, podemos ir adonde quieras."

Ixchel sintió ganas de gritar, pero trató de que su voz sonara calmada mientras decía: "No hay lugar en el mundo donde podamos escondernos de ellos."

"Entonces nos quedaremos y pelearemos juntos. Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo más de un truco escondido bajo la manga y yo también puedo ser muy peligroso si me lo propongo. Tus enemigos son mis enemigos, princesa."

Ella lo miró y descubrió dos cosas sin necesidad de leer su mente: él no estaba bromeando y ella estaba perdida; hay cosas de las que uno no puede correr. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer correr. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas aún antes de que él le cubriera los párpados cerrados con besos.

"Tonto pies pesados," musitó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pero a él no podían importarle menos las pullas, mientras ella se quedara él se sentiría bendecido. Sospechaba que no se lo merecía, pero se sentía bendecido. Desbordado por la felicidad que sentía, soltó la carcajada mientras la alzaba en brazos y giraba con ella. Era la primera vez en años que se reía así de libremente, como un niño.

'_Ella es lo que había estado buscando, sin saber incluso que la buscaba, y ahora está aquí, la he encontrado__.' _

Incluso sabiendo que ella no mentía –le quedaba claro que alguien muy peligroso iba a venir a intentar arrebatársela- sentía una confianza inquebrantable de que iba a ganar. Se había acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería sin resistencia y junto a ella se sentía invencible. Le resultaba inconcebible que, justo en el colmo de su felicidad, algo pudiera llevarse de su lado a lo único que necesitaba para poder vivir.

* * *

"Tiene varias direcciones. ¿Tienes idea de adonde pudo habérsela llevado?" preguntó Leo, mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

D respondió sin dudarlo: "A la que esté más cerca de la tienda. Me apuesto que tenía prisa."

Orcot entrecerró los ojos y miró a D con sospecha: "¿Prisa para qué?"

¡Dios! ¿El Conde D ruborizándose? Leon se lo quedó mirando hasta que respondió.

D no tenía tiempo que perder, así que le dijo mientras lo llevaba, casi rastras, hasta el auto: "Nosotros también debemos darnos prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Leo se subió al auto de mala gana. La actitud de D lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él también. Con un tono áspero preguntó: "¿Qué es exactamente a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar aquí, D?"

Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, D dijo: "A la ira de los dioses."

Si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dicho, Leon se hubiera muerto de la risa. Pero D no estaba bromeando y algo en la mente del Detective Orcot gritó con urgencia: ¡Acelera!

_

* * *

_

_'Al demonio con los Dioses,'_ pensó Ixchel devolviéndole los besos a Alex. Ya se arreglaría con ellos más tarde. Rozando su mejilla contra la de él se dijo a sí misma_: 'Esta es la única verdad que importa.'_ Perdido en los ojos de Ixchel, Alexander comprendió que ella era la respuesta a esa pregunta que ni siquiera había estado conciente de estar formulando. Juntos, los dos se sentían completos. Pero lo que ambos estaban olvidando es que resulta imposible escapar del ojo vigilante de los dioses. Uno puede pensar que lo ha conseguido, pero es solo una cuestión de tiempo el que te encuentre y se encarguen de ti. Y esos bastardos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque eso no los hace menos impacientes para tomar su venganza.

Roto el hechizo que enmascaraba su identidad, Ixchel B'alam sintió que se iba a volver loca. Había mordido a su amante en el cuello, y, en su angustia por ayudarle, había acabado hiriéndolo aún más. Ahora la voz de las cuatro esquinas del mundo veía impotente como la vida se iba escapando por sus heridas. Aullando de desesperación se pasó una garra afilada por el rostro, dejando un rastro de color rubí a su paso.

Él intentó detenerla, pero estaba tan débil que sólo pudo murmurar: "Lo sabía, no podías ser de este mundo."

Ella inhaló profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse y lo besó para acallarlo: "No, no lo soy. Y esto todavía no se acaba."

Recuperando el control, con un pase de su mano sacó una hoja de maguey, que terminaba en una espina afilada, y con un movimiento decidido cortó su brazo. Fue caminando hacia cada una de las cuatro esquinas, ofreciendo su sangre y sus lágrimas. Finalmente, se paró en el centro del cuarto, mirando hacía el sol naciente y comenzó a cantar en una lengua que Alexander no pudo entender. Se veía majestuosa y terrible y Alex pensó que era extraño que tuviera que estar muriendo para comprender cuanto la amaba.

Ixchel B'alam alzó sus brazos al cielo y habló una última vez con los dioses; pero no estaba implorando, demandaba la ayuda que creía merecer. A pesar de eso, cuando el suelo a sus espaldas comenzó a temblar y apareció una grieta que exhaló vapores sulfurosos, la chica tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo.

Pronto descubrió que no tenía razón para asustarse tanto. El Bacab negro no se había molestado en venir en persona, había mandado al Dios murciélago. Ixchel se forzó a mirar su horrible cara con una expresión neutra.

El Dios murciélago fue directamente al grano: "¿Incluso después de haberte deshonrado, gata, después de haberte reído en nuestras caras, te atreves a pronunciar nuestro nombre?"

"¿Es eso lo qué piensa tu jefe? Sinceramente, preferiría hablar directamente con él. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con segundones."

El murciélago chilló e Ixchel recordó que esta bestia era la que había decapitado al lucero de la mañana. Pero ella tampoco era una segundona y no iba a echarse atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, gata?" dijo el Dios murciélago después de un silencio incómodo, sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio que sentía.

Ixchel hizo oídos sordos y dijo: "Sólo lo que es legítimamente mío después de cientos de años de servicio dedicado."

El murciélago miró a Alexander y dejó escapar una risita burlona: "¿Así que este es el precio del jaguar lunar?"

Entonces la bestia repelente dejó resbalar su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Ixchel y la chica no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, temblando de disgusto. El murciélago alzó una ceja, se rió con aspereza, hasta que comenzó a toser, finalmente escupiendo una masa sanguinolenta a los pies de la chica. "Nada te debemos, gata."

"Ni yo estoy mendigando nada. Lo que te ofrezco, murciélago, es un intercambio, mi vida por la suya."

Alex protestó: "No. No puedo permitirte que hagas esto, princesa."

El pies pesados era tan testarudo, Ixchel dijo: "Shhh, mi amor. Esto no es de tu incumbencia."

"Estamos hablando de mi vida, así que claro que es de mi incumbencia. Y primero se congela el infierno antes de que yo te deje intercambiar la tuya por la mía."

El murciélago chilló: "Pueden quedárselas ambos, no hay nada que ganar con este trato."

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Ixchel le cortó la retirada dejando escapar un gruñido amenazador: "¿Estás tratando de insinuar que la vida de la boca de los dioses no tiene ningún valor, murciélago?"

El Dios murciélago se acordó que sólo había logrado ganarle al lucero de la mañana gracias a un truco sucio, no era de los que se enredan en una confrontación directa. "No, pero has disminuido su valor, gata. Sin embargo, aún hay un trato que puedo ofrecerles."

Era una oferta casi insultante, pero con Alexander desangrándose, se les estaban acabando las opciones.

Sin embargo, Alex todavía se dio el lujo de protestar: "Ya te dije, princesa, no voy a permitirte hacer esto."

Ixchel resopló con impaciencia: "Si las cosas fueran al revés ¿te quedarías?"

Alex no tuvo que responder en voz alta, mirándose a los ojos los dos asintieron, sellando el trato. Y se abrazaron estrechamente mientras el Dios murciélago le hacía honor a su sangrienta reputación.

Después de que el asunto hubo terminado, Alex e Ixchel dejaron sus cáscaras vacías atrás. Alexander rodeó la cintura de Ixchel con el brazo y los dos se fueron siguiendo el giro de la tierra hacia el este, dejando atrás los problemas mundanos.

* * *

Leon Orcot había visto un par de cosas desde que comenzara a asociarse con el Conde D, pero esto era demasiado perturbador, incluso de acuerdo a los estándares de D. "!Carajo! ¿Pero qué diablos es esto?"

El tipo estaba desnudo, abrazado a un gran gato moteado, cubierto con heridas. Alguien –o algo, le susurró la voz adentro de su cabeza a Leo- les había drenado la sangre, decapitado y se había llevado las cabezas.

Con tono abatido, D dijo: "Hemos llegado demasiado tarde."

Leon se apoyó en la pared, sintiéndose mareado. Esto era demasiado: "¿En qué estaría pensando este tipo?"

"Para averiguar eso, Detective, tendríamos que preguntarle a los dioses. Lástima que ya no hay nadie que pueda hablar con ellos."

_**Ok,**__** admito que suena un poco rudo, pero es algo así como un final feliz ¿no? Al menos todo el final feliz que se merece ese susurrador de mentiras, ese es, por cierto, el significado del nombre Flüstern-Lügen, para quien le interese saberlo.  
Ah, y la chica es un jaguar. Aunque déjenme decirles que estoy cruzando mis mitos, así que sean avisados todos los puristas que, aunque todo es maya, hay algunas inconsistencias. B'alam es la palabra maya para jaguar. Y los Bacabs, eran los dioses jaguar de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Eran oráculos, hijos de la luna: Ixchel. El nombre de la chica iba a ser Iqi-B'alam, jaguar lunar, pero esta historia fue concebida primero en inglés e Iqi suena muy parecido a icky (repulsivo).  
Los Bacabs tenían asociado un color (norte-blanco, sur-amarillo, este-rojo y oeste-negro). Las malas noticias venían del oeste. ¡Diablos! Como ya dije, al menos todo es maya. Si quieren saber más, sobre todo de como el lucero de la mañana al final del día le partió la cara al dios murciélago, les recomiendo que lean el Popol Vuh.  
Y ahora, dejando un poco de lado la fantasía, déjenme les digo que hubo un tiempo en que en mi país, usar una piel de jaguar (que siempre son moteadas aunque pueden ser amarillas, negras o blancas) era un signo de valor en la batalla y era un honor sólo concedido a los más valientes guerreros. El glifo del jaguar se le añadía al nombre de los reyes. Estos animales eran respetado y adorados como dioses. Ahora se encuentran en peligro de extinción, así que me siento un poco mal por haber matado a uno, aunque sea de mentiritas… Pero la culpa es del Rojo, chico, uno de estos días te vas a ir al oeste y no va a haber quien te salve.**_

_**Mercurial Weather.  
**__**¿Maldiciones o comentarios? Adoro los reviews y realmente aprecio la crítica constructiva.**_


	4. Delerict Abandonado

_Si no sopo__rtas el calor, sal de la cocina. La aspirante a chef Candace decidió que no podía soportar más y se cortó las venas. Mientras su hermano mayor, Peter, luchaba por mantenerla viva; su hermana menor, Millie, le susurró un deseo a la serpiente de D… Y vaya si se lo concedieron._

_**N**__** de A: ¿Realmente es necesaria la advertencia? El rating de este fic es T, como debe ser el caso con cualquier historia que trata de obtener lo que uno desea mezclado con una justa proporción de lo que uno se merece. Esa combinación suele ser suficiente para que a cualquiera se lo lleve la chingada y es una de mis maldiciones favoritas. Ah, y otra cosa, si tienes problemas con los reptiles es mejor que te saltes esta historia, porque finalmente voy a hacer un fanfiction de PSOH con mi animal favorito –las serpientes- y se lo voy a dedicar a una amiga que se dio de baja de su postgrado por un problema con una rata… una bien grande de dos patas. No es que a nadie le importe, pero yo elegí mi master por razones puramente prácticas –la oportunidad de una chamba que me ayude a pagar la hipoteca y sostener mi horrible hábito de comer tres veces al día. Sin embargo, en el caso de mi amiga se trataba de cumplir un sueño de la niñez, y la chica dejó que este imbécil la echara sin presentar pelea. Para colmo, después llegó a decirme tonterías de que la vida ya no valía la pena. Y, claro, yo escuchándola y tratando que cambiara de idea con mi carita de poker mientras por dentro quería gritarle ¡ESTÁS LOCA! Así que asumo completamente la responsabilidad por esta historia, porque además, siendo bien sincera, la disfruté mucho.**_

Pet Shop of Horrors

Derelict (Abandonado): Parte I

"_Cualquier idiota puede hacer frente a una crisis, es el día a día lo que nos desgasta." Antón Chéjov_

Candace estaba herida. Peter la había encontrado tendida en el suelo del baño y le había prohibido a Millie que entrara. Después había envuelto a su hermana en una sábana y había bajado corriendo las escaleras. Sólo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ordenarle a Millie que fuera a casa de la Señorita Robertson y lo esperara ahí hasta que volviera.

Normalmente Millie era una niña muy obediente, sus hermanos ya tenían suficientes problemas sin que ella se portara mal, pero es que le había costado tanto trabajo apartar los ojos del baño. Se había quedado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de azulejos y la mirada perdida mientras el agua de la llave, que sus hermanos se habían olvidado de cerrar, iba borrando poco a poco la gran mancha roja del piso. Y, aunque hacía un buen rato que había logrado deshacerse de ese mal hábito, se puso a chuparse el pulgar en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, abrazando al Señor Botones, el conejo de felpa que su mamá le había hecho antes de que ella y papá se fueran al cielo.

Chuparse el dedo no había ayudado mucho, tan pronto como le llegó el pensamiento de sus papás las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrírsele por las mejillas. Con un sollozo pensó que no quería que Candace también se fuera al cielo. Peter le había dicho que ese era un lugar muy bonito y que mamá y papá eran felices ahí. Y, claro, Millie quería que Candace fuera feliz, pero quería que fuera feliz aquí, con ella y con Peter.

Millie se limpió la nariz en la manga de su blusa y recordó que se suponía que tenía que ir a con la Señorita Robertson. Así que se levantó y, llevando consigo al Señor Botones, recorrió los pocos pasos que separaban su hogar del departamento de su vecina. Ya había tocado el timbre cuando se acordó que había dejado la llave de la tina abierta, dio media vuelta y echo a correr. Cuando regresó la Señorita Robertson, que sabía que Millie no era una niña que anduviera tocando timbres para molestar a los vecinos, la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué pasa, luciérnaga?- preguntó la Señorita Robertson, que tenía la costumbre de ponerle apodos usando nombres de animales a la gente que quería y que insistía en que la llamara Claire, porque el otro nombre la hacía sentir como la tía solterona de los cuentos.

Millicent le explicó lo que había pasado, sin poder evitar que volvieran a escurrírsele las lágrimas y Claire, sin decir una palabra, la alzó en brazos y la metió a su departamento.

Claire era bióloga y le había dicho a Millie que eso quería decir que se dedicaba a estudiar la vida. A Millie le pareció que eso era mucho por estudiar, ella ya tenía bastante con tratar de aprender la tabla del tres. Pero a la niña le gustaba la casa de Claire porque siempre había un montón de plantas y animales ahí, y algunos eran realmente bonitos. Usualmente Millie no tenía problemas para pasarse una tarde entretenida explorando el desorden casual del departamento de su vecina. Y, cuando Candace tenía clases tarde y Peter aún no llegaba del trabajo, Claire no tenía problemas en cuidar a su vecinita. Pero esa tarde en particular las maravillas del departamento de Claire no habían logrado retener su atención. Ni siquiera la promesa de chocolate y galletas había logrado distraerla. No sentía hambre y eso era raro porque Claire hacía unas galletas buenísimas. Millie pensó que era como si la tristeza que sentía la tuviera tan llena por dentro que no cabía nada más.

Claire miró a su vecinita conteniendo un suspiro y comenzó a buscar algo con que distraerla. En ese momento noto una espiral verde retorciéndose para encaramarse a una rama en el terrario. Era una serpiente y Claire pensó que quizá eso fuera la respuesta.

-¡Mira, Millie, esa rama está moviéndose!-

-Esa no es una rama.-

-¿Sabes qué es?- preguntó Claire mientras sacaba la serpiente del terrario y la dejaba enredarse entre sus dedos.

Millie sólo asintió con los ojos bien abiertos y Claire sostuvo a la serpiente sobre su cabeza y esperó hasta que finalmente la pequeña musitó: -Es una serpiente.-

-Exacto, esta en particular es una caza ratas.-

-¿De veras puede cazar ratas?- dijo Millie, adoptando espontáneamente el hábito de Claire de hablar de sus animales como si fueran personas. La pequeña sonaba muy escéptica. Después de que sus padres murieran, y antes de que la compañía de seguros les entregara el cheque, ella y sus hermanos habían tenido que vivir en algunos sitios particularmente sórdidos, así que Millie había visto a algunas ratas en su versión más espantosa. Para la niña esos bichos eran grandes y feroces y la diminuta serpiente no parecía un adversario que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad contra ellos.

Peter, en uno de esos raros momentos en los que se dignaba a compartir algo con Claire, le había contado del incidente con las ratas, así que la chica asintió con una sonrisa y dijo: -Bueno, no todavía. Ahora es sólo un bebe, pero uno de estos días verás como sí puede. ¿Quieres tocarla? Su piel es muy suave y fría.-

Millie extendió cautelosamente el brazo, apretando fuertemente al Señor Botones con el otro, lista para retirar la mano si la serpiente hacía cualquier movimiento repentino. Ella era una niña valiente, no le había quedado otra opción que aprender a serlo, es por eso que apenas tembló cuando el verde reptil comenzó a subirle por la muñeca. Su piel era suave y no se sentía tan fría como había pensado. Soltando el aire, que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, Millie le sonrió tímidamente a Claire.

* * *

A Claire se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto sonó el teléfono. Era Peter y sonaba exhausto. Eso ya era raro, normalmente nunca se quitaba la máscara y menos para mostrar debilidad. Ese hombre era un puercoespín, lo que no es de extrañar tomando en cuenta por lo que había pasado. Pero, a pesar de lo emocionalmente distante que era, Claire se había encariñado con él. Lo cual tampoco era nada extraño. A la chica le gustaban raritos y siempre había tenido complejo de Florence Nightingale. Cuando era pequeña era de esos niños que andan recogiendo perros y gatos callejeros para llevarlos a casa. Siempre se le había dado lograr que las criaturas heridas confiaran en ella. Y, aunque este puercoespín en particular era más testarudo que muchos, incluso él bajaba de vez en cuando las púas y la dejaba hacerle piojito.

Aunque trató de confortarlo no pudo. Estaba demasiado enojado. Enojado con su hermana por hacerlos pasar otro trago amargo cuando las cosas parecían finalmente estar mejorando después del infierno que habían vivido desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero, sobre todo, estaba enojado consigo mismo. Ese hombre cargaba el mundo a sus espaldas, así que estaba furioso por no poder pagarse un mejor servicio médico, y más cuando eso podía significar la diferencia entre que su hermana se recuperara o… ¡Mierda! ¿Estaba alucinando o el cuate sonaba al borde de las lágrimas? Probablemente era lo primero porque Claire nunca lo había visto llorar.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio en que Claire no sabía si ya le había colgado o no, la chica preguntó: -¿Cómo está?-

Peter dejó escapar una risa amarga y dijo: -Viva.-

Candace había recobrado la conciencia bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Peter y se había soltado a llorar. A trompicones le había dicho que ella siempre había soñado con hacerse chef y que cuando consiguió una beca, en contra de todas las expectativas, sintió que finalmente había logrado algo con su vida. Ahora había perdido la beca y no podía enfrentarse a la idea de ser un fracaso.

-¿Y por eso decidiste darte por vencida? ¿Ni siquiera te importó que Millie pudiera encontrarte?-

-¡Dios! ¿Fue ella?-

-No, pudo haber sido ella, pero fui yo. Démosle gracias a tu dios por las pequeñas mercedes,- dijo Peter tratando de evitar, sin mucho éxito, que la ira y la ironía se translucieran en su voz. A últimas fechas la ira y la ironía parecían componer el rango total de las emociones que podía sentir.

Candace no pudo sostener su mirada mientras musitaba: -Peter… Lo siento tanto… Yo…-

Ahí fue cuando le había confesado toda la historia. Y, claro, había un tipo de por medio. Un tipo que era su maestro y se había convertido en algo más. Aunque eso no le impedía ridiculizar a Candace delante de sus compañeros cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Si le hacías caso a lo que decía el bastardo, Candace era torpe, simplona y completamente inadecuada. Luego el güey se daba el lujo de decirle a ella que eso lo decía para disimular. No quería que nadie sospechara que tenían algo. El tipo era casado.

-¡Pero qué rata más grande!- se le escapó a Claire, olvidándose de donde estaba. Le echó un vistazo nervioso a la cama, y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que no había logrado despertar a la luciérnaga. Millie respiraba superficialmente, sumida en un sueño inquieto. Claire tomó el teléfono y salió a la sala.

-Cuando se dio cuenta de que el tipo no iba a dejar a la esposa, decidió dejarlo ella. Como regalo de despedida la reprobó. Le puso F como nota final y todavía se atrevió a añadir el comentario: Incapaz de realizar satisfactoriamente las tareas que se le presentan.-

-¡Carajo!- fue lo único que pudo decir Claire.

Peter respondió nuevamente con la risa sardónica: -No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de ir a comprar una pistola y volarle los sesos al cabrón...-

Claire sintió un vacío en el estómago: -¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás?-

-¿En donde más? En la sala de espera del hospital. No te preocupes, aunque el tipo se lo merece, ahora tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Además, no puedo permitirme la jodida pistola, no está dentro de mi presupuesto.-

-¡Dios!- Claire nunca sabía cuando decía algo de broma y cuando hablaba en serio, pero rezaba para que esto fuera sólo parte de su retorcido sentido del humor.

Como quiera que fuera, Peter ya había vuelto a su inexpresivo tono anterior, muy a la "negocios son negocios". Con la brusquedad usual, cuando no le quedaba de otra más que pedir ayuda dijo: -Esta noche me quedo aquí. Necesito que le eches un ojo a Millie. Y, si puedes, mañana te das una vuelta por acá mientras yo voy a darme un baño y cambiarme la ropa.-

-Por supuesto. Llámame para decirme cuando quieres que vaya.- Y ahí es cuando Claire debió haberse despedido y no meter la nariz en los asuntos de los demás. Pero no era su naturaleza, tenía que decir lo que pensaba: -Sabes, Peter, lo de la pistola es una estupidez, pero Candace debería reportar al infeliz al consejo estudiantil.-

-Ya, claro. Lo malo es que ahora ella también tiene otros asuntos que atender,- dijo Peter y, después de una despedida escueta, colgó.

Claire apretó el botón del teléfono con toda la frustración que no podía expresar de otra manera y se fue a preparar un café, ella tampoco iba a pegar ojo esa noche.

En la recamara Millie frunció el ceño entre sueños. La niña sabía quien le había hecho daño a su hermana. Sin llegar a despertarse se arrebujó entre las sábanas para intentar borrar la imagen de una rata gigante, que también iba a venir a llevársela.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como salió el sol, Claire y Millie comenzaron a pasearse por el apartamento como fieras enjauladas. Sobresaltándose cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Les tocaron dos números equivocados, y para cuando Peter llamó ya tenían los nervios hechos trizas. Claire no iba a tener que ir, había sucedido algo. Mientras perdía la conciencia, Candace se había golpeado con el borde de la tina y tenía una hemorragia subdural. En cristiano, los médicos decían que tenía un coagulo en el cerebro e iba a necesitar cirugía para drenárselo. Peter no se iba a mover del hospital hasta que saliera del quirófano, así que les dijo que se quedaran quietecitas justo donde estaban.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ni Claire ni Millie podían estarse quietas. Pero ¿Qué más podían hacer? ¿Ir al cine? Claro, como si cualquiera de ellas pudiera prestarle atención a una película mientras Candace se jugaba la vida en el quirófano.

Claire cerró los ojos, ponderando alternativas y finalmente dijo: -Dime, luciérnaga, ¿alguna vez has ido al Chinatown?-

Millie nunca había estado ahí antes. Era un lugar ruidoso y brillante, estaba lleno de gente y la niña comenzó a sentirse mareada. Había tanto que ver, que se había soltado de la mano de Claire por un instante, y se había perdido. Como le habían dicho que hiciera en una situación así, se había quedado quietecita en el último lugar donde había visto a Claire, esquivando gente y abrazada al Sr. Botones como un naufrago a su tabla.

Padma noto a la pequeña que agarrada a su peluche contenía valientemente las lágrimas, en lugar de ponerse a berrear pidiendo ayuda, así que jaló la manga de D y se la señaló.

D se abrió paso hasta la pequeña. Luego se inclinó hasta que sus ojos dispares quedaron al nivel de los de la niña de la blusa rosa y los jeans azules y preguntó: -¿Estás perdida, pequeña?-

Millie alzó la vista esperanzada, mirando con curiosidad los ojos desiguales de D, pero sólo un instante, porque le habían enseñado que quedarse mirando a las personas era grosero. Fue entonces que se acordó de otro de los consejos de Peter y tragándose un sollozo dijo: -Lo siento, Señorita. No debo hablar con extraños.-

-Faltaba más, entonces me presentaré: soy el Conde D y no soy una señorita.-

No se suponía que Millie hablara con extraños, pero tampoco podía irse del sitio donde estaba. El Conde D se había quedado ahí parado y la niña no quería ser grosera ignorándolo. Además, para confundirla más aún, él había dicho que era un conde, lo que implicaba que era un varón. Con curiosidad mal contenida Millie susurró con asombro: -Pero, está usando un vestido.- Aquello desafiaba todas sus concepciones previas.

-No es un vestido, es un kimono.-

-Los chicos no usan vestidos,- sentenció Millie testarudamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que usan los chicos?- dijo D, con la diversión que sentía transluciéndose en su voz. El Conde casi podía ver los engranes de la mente de la pequeña trabajando a toda velocidad. ¡Pero qué cachorro más interesante! Tenía que ser Padma la que la encontrara en medio de la multitud.

-Pues, pantalones, supongo,- dijo Millie mordiéndose el labio.

-Tú estás usando pantalones, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que eres un chico?-

-No. Estos son pantalones de niña. ¿Ves? Tienen una flor en los bolsillos,- dijo Millie riendo encantada.

-Ah, pero ¿sabes? Algunas flores son chicos también y este es un kimono de chico.-

Millie estaba tratando de procesar la información cuando notó al conejo volador que revoloteaba sobre el hombro de D. La niña exclamó: -¡Mira! Es justo como el Señor Botones.- Entonces Millie se mordió el labio mirando fijamente las alas de murciélago de Q-chan y dijo: -Menos las alas… Porque las alas del Señor Botones son doradas.-

D notó el juguete que la niña estaba abrazando. Alguien había amado mucho a la pequeña y había querido darle un protector poderoso: -¿Me permites? Ya viste, Q-chan, tu gemelo. ¿No es tierno?-

-¡Millie! ¿Dónde estás?-

Millicent se dio la vuelta y agitó el brazo de lado a lado: -Aquí, Claire.-

Claire suspiró aliviada: -Ay nena, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Te me soltaste sólo un segundo, pero por más que intentaba regresar la multitud me seguía empujando lejos de ti.-

-Así es siempre durante el Qingming.-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Claire notando por primera vez al ¿hombre? que estaba al lado de Millie.

D hizo como si no hubiese notado la mirada especulativa de Claire y continuó con su explicación: -Qingming es una festividad tradicional China que se celebra en primavera. La gente honra a sus ancestros y, dado que la mayoría de las tumbas están en China o en Hong Kong, lo hacen quemando ofrendas. Ahora mismo todo el mundo ha salido a hacer compras y disfrutar del verdor.-

Claire dejó escapar un sonido desdeñoso desde el fondo de su garganta para expresar lo que sentía acerca de los tristes jardines domesticados que había por ahí: -Lo poco de verde que hemos dejado en nuestras ciudades.-

El hombre no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando intensamente con sus extraños ojos dispares.

Claire entrecerró los ojos, había algo del fulano que se le hacía conocido: -¿Usted es el Conde D, verdad? Esto sí que es una coincidencia. Venimos aquí para comprarle saltamontes a mi lagarto. Liza ha tenido algunos problemas para digerir su alimento usual y una amiga me recomendó que viniera a verlo.-

-Entonces esto es una coincidencia afortunada. ¿No, Señorita…?-

-Robertson… aunque puede llamarme Claire.- Señorita Robertson la hacía sentir como la tía solterona de alguien. En ese momento algo capturó su atención: -¡Mi madre! ¿Esa es un blizzard? Está bien grandota.-

Millie sabía que blizzard quiere decir ventisca en inglés. Así que se quedó mirando a Claire como si hubiera perdido la razón. Luego dijo con ese tono entre condescendiente y tierno que los niños listos usan a veces con los adultos cuando quieren corregirlos sin ofenderlos: -No hay ventiscas en primavera.-

-No Millie, me refiero a la serpiente. Creo que esta señorita que viene con el conde es una serpiente ratonera y su color, este encantador blanco nieve, se llama blizzard. Pero está enorme. Aunque sea difícil de creer, luciérnaga, ella y la serpiente con la estuviste jugando en mi casa son parientes.-

Cinco minutos después Claire observaba divertida a Millie jugando con Padma. La serpiente se enroscaba alrededor del brazo de la niña como si fuera una rama. Padma iba dejando que algunos tramos de su cuerpo esbelto formaran columpios como lianas a través de los cuales Millie espiaba a la gente que iba pasando por la calle.

'_Pues vaya que estas dos han hecho migas bien pronto'_, pensó Claire mirando a la niña y la serpiente con una sonrisa indulgente en la cara.

-¿Es usted una entusiasta de las serpientes, Señorita Claire?-

-De hecho estoy estudiando herpetología, así que trabajo con ellas. Aquí Millie acaba de ingresar al vicio, y me temo que yo soy la culpable,- dijo Claire con la risa desbordando su voz. Las serpientes podían ser su trabajo, pero más de una vez se las llevaba a casa y siempre les ponía nombres. Todo aquello era terriblemente poco profesional de su parte, y por eso no pretendía contárselo al primer tipo que se le cruzara en el camino.

El hombre la miró con sus ojos dicromáticos. Y cuando Claire comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada, el Conde asintió satisfecho y les ofreció escoltarlas hasta su tienda. Como Claire no quería arriesgarse a volver a perder a Millie, alzó a la niña en brazos y echó a andar apoyando parte de su peso en su cadera.

La chica le indicó a D que estaban listas con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y aquello fue como ver a Moisés partiendo el Mar Rojo. La gente se apartaba para dejarlo pasar hacienda pequeñas reverencias mientras avanzaban. ¡Diablos! Definitivamente aquel hombre era más que el dueño de una tienda de animales. O la tienda era mucho más fina de lo que Claire había pensado. Y más fino normalmente significa más caro… Así que Claire contó mentalmente el dinero que traía en bolso, preguntándose si le alcanzaría para comprar los saltamontes de Liza. Ni hablar de comprar a la serpiente. Albina y de ese tamaño seguro que costaba un montón.

Con un pequeño gesto de dolor miró a la niña por encima del hombro. De veras que estaba fascinada con el bicho. Millie le estaba susurrando algo a Padma muy bajito y Claire tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que las serpientes no tienen oídos, aunque a través del sentido del tacto pueden sentir vibraciones que les hacen percibir el mundo de una manera muy distinta a la de los seres humanos.

Cuando la serpiente alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando como si hubiese escuchado lo que estaba pensando, Claire casi deja caer a Millie. El Conde tenía buenos reflejos y era más fuerte de lo que se veía. Sin pararse a respirar tomó a la niña y se la llevó cargando mientras caminaba al mismo paso vivaz con el que había comenzado el trayecto a su tienda.

Claire se quedó un par de segundos pasmada intentando procesar lo que había sucedido. Ella era una chica grande y cargar a Millie no había sido nada fácil, así que ver como el hombre, que tenía una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, podía cargarla como si no pesara nada la había sorprendido. Para colmo el Conde D lograba verse gracioso y delicado mientras se abría paso entre la multitud llevando a Millie en brazos.

La chica no quiso ni pensar en como se vería ella tratando de seguirles el paso a esos dos. Desde niña siempre había sido así, grandota y desgarbada. Alguna gente también le cedía el paso y le quedaba claro que no era por deferencia. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de asustar a los demás cuando se lo proponía y, a veces, sin proponérselo. La mayor parte de los hombres que conocía se sentían intimidados por su tamaño. Bueno, excepto Peter, quien, a pesar de que la chica le sacaba casi una cabeza de talla, siempre se las había ingeniado para hacerla sentir muy femenina.

'_¡Dios!'_ Claire pensó que la noche anterior él había sido el que la había asustado con todo eso de ir a comprar una pistola. Y, en contra de su costumbre, elevó una pequeña oración por el puercoespín: _-Por favor, que no vaya a hacer ninguna estupidez.-_

La serpiente se había quedado con ella cuando el Conde se llevó a Millie y ahora estaba restregándose contra su brazo como si quisiera consolarla. _-Ya, claro, si alguien debería saber que todas esas teorías antoprocéntricas son pura mierda eres tú Claire,- _la chica se reprendió a sí misma_: -Y también deberías saber que cobrarle apego a alguien que a final de cuentas no se va a quedar contigo es una soberana estupidez. Y no estoy hablando de la serpiente. Tú ya sabes como va esa historia. Te acercas a alguien y cuando ha comenzado a importarte entonces se larga. Ya has estado ahí y no debería interesarte repetir la experiencia.-_ Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a acariciar a Padma.

* * *

En la tienda, el Conde D y Claire bebían té, mientras Millie jugaba con un verdadero zoológico de cachorros exóticos. A lo mejor el hombre le había echado algo al té, porque sin saber muy bien como, Claire, que normalmente no era muy comunicativa, le había terminado contando a este perfecto desconocido todo lo que le había pasado a sus vecinos en los últimos dos días.

-La que más me preocupa es Millie, no sé que tanto alcanzó a ver o que haya entendido de todo el asunto.-

-Usualmente los niños comprenden las cosas mejor que los adultos, es cuando crecen que la vista se les nubla- dijo el Conde D con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa que hizo sentir a Claire todavía más nerviosa.

Pero, como en el fondo estaba de acuerdo, la chica asintió diciendo: -Genial ¿no? No cabe duda que quienquiera que haya diseñado este mundo es un sádico. De cualquier manera, lo que me preocupa es si Millie podrá manejarlo.-

-¿Por qué, Señorita Claire, le preocupa tanto el asunto? ¿Qué es usted de la pequeña?-

-Pues, yo… digamos que soy una amiga de la familia,- dijo Claire ruborizándose, aquello le sonaba patético incluso a ella. Pero ¿qué era ella para sus vecinos? Le quedaba muy claro lo que pensaba el mayor: conveniente y temporal. Para Millie era alguien interesente, algo así como la excéntrica que vive en la casa de las serpientes. Y para Candace, bueno, esa chica siempre había sido un misterio, tan callada y tímida que no había manera de saber lo que pensaba. Así que al final Claire dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo: -Soy su vecina, pero me preocupan.-

Y luego hablan de lo circunstancial que es la vida. Ella se preocupaba por ellos, pero, si le hubieran dado a elegir a sus vecinos ¿la hubieran elegido a ella para compartir sus vidas? Porque ella no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Desde ese día en que habían llegado hoscos y dolidos a reconstruir sus vidas en el departamento de al lado, Claire les había abierto la puerta de su corazón junto con la de su casa. Y ahora, dos años después, entre toda la gente del mundo, los hubiera elegido con los ojos cerrados. Apartando la vista de los ojos inquisitivos del Conde, Claire se dedicó a la tarea más segura de ver a Millie y a Padma jugar.

Padma le estaba diciendo a Millie que las serpientes son una raza antigua y orgullosa.

Al principio la niña se había sentido asustada. -¿Puedes hablar?- había preguntado con voz temblorosa.

-Sssí, hija del hombre. Mi gente aprendió a hablar cuando la tuya todavía se columpiaba en los árboles,- dijo Padma con un encogimiento de hombros un tanto cuanto desdeñoso. Y después le había explicado a Millie que las serpientes poseen una sabiduría que los hombres no pueden ni empezar a comprender, cegados como están por Maya -la ilusión de la realidad.

Millie había ido perdiendo el miedo mientras Padma le contaba la historia de su raza, corrigiendo algunos malentendidos y rumores perniciosos que algunos humanos andan esparciendo acerca de las serpientes. Al final, después de todo lo que le había dicho Padma, a Millie se le había hecho lo más natural del mundo contarle acerca de lo que había pasado con su mamá, su papá, Candace y Peter. Tampoco le había parecido raro que la serpiente se ofreciera a concederle lo que deseara.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, cachorro? ¿Te gustaría que elimináramos a la rata?- preguntó Padma agitando su lengua bífida para poder sentir mejor lo que la pequeña realmente pensaba.

Millie negó agitando la cabeza de lado a lado: -No, pero llévatela lejos, como con la ratona de mi primo. Tuvo bebes y uno de ellos se estaba ahogando en el bebedero así que George tuvo que salvarlo. A la mami eso no le gustó así que se puso muy enojada y lastimó a los bebes. El tío Mark se la llevó al bosque. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo con la rata, llevártela a algún sitio donde no le haga daño a nadie más,- dijo con esa lógica implacable que tienen los niños.

-¿De verdad?- Padma exploró la mente de la niña y no encontró nada objetable, la pequeña no tenía ni idea de que el tío Mark había ahogado a la mami en una cubeta. Sin embargo, Padma tenía que preguntarle, era parte de su trabajo: -¿Estás segura de que eso es todo lo que quieres?-

Millie pensó cuidadosamente en la pregunta, le daban tanto asco las ratas. Pero no quería lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a la rata que le había hecho daño a su hermana. Así que dijo: -Sí, y quiero que Candace y Peter sean felices. Y Claire también, claro…-

Padma asintió y llamó a sus hermanas. Millie no pudo entender ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, hablaban bien raro. La niña ni siquiera estaba segura de que hablar fuera la palabra correcta, las serpientes siseaban y se retorcían en el pasto, pero parecía que así se lograban entender.

La blanca Padma dijo: -¿Qué dicen, señoritasss? ¿Le damoss al cachorro lo que quiere?-

Takshata hizo girar sus anillos rojos y dijo: -Me parece justo. Yo me haré cargo del muchacho.-

Shankapala rió hacienda vibrar sus doradas escamas: -Como siempre ahí vas, detrás de los chicos, pero que resssbalossa eress.- Takshata le gruñó por lo bajo pero la dorada Shankapala ignoró a la roja y dijo: -Yo escojo a la chica en el hospital.-

Ananta deslizó su grueso cuerpo azul oscuro hasta quedar en medio de sus hermanas y alzó su imponente cabeza diciendo: -No, la chica del hospital es mía.-

Padma decidió ejercer sus privilegios de hermana mayor: -Yo había pensado que tú te hicieras cargo de la rata. Siempre te ha gustado la caza y la chica es muy débil, necesita un toque más gentil que el tuyo.-

Ananta la azul rió irónica: -Esa chica no necesita gentilezas, o yo no estaría interesada en ella. Hasta ahora todos han sido _gentiles_ con ella y mira que bien que le ha hecho.-

Padma miró a su hermana más oscura. La azul hablaba poco pero cuando lo hacía rara vez se equivocaba. Padma odiaba eso, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor asegurarse a lamentarlo después: -Sea pues, ve con la chica del hospital, pero Shankapala irá contigo. Y las dos también se encargarán de la rata.-

-¡Ja! No necesito niñera,- protestó Ananta.

Shankapala ironizó: -Yo también te quiero, hermanita.-

Padma se volteó a mirar a Jaya. Como era usual en ella, la verde estaba distraída. Cuando Jaya se cepillaba sus largos cabellos no le prestaba atención a nada más.

Padma se aclaró la garganta y dijo: -Eso te deja la otra chica a ti.-

-Ay no, ¿tengo qué hacerlo?-

Padma sonó indignada: -Claro que sí, verde perezosa. Además así es más fácil.-

-¿Fácil?- preguntó Jaya sin prestar mucha atención, hoy su pelo tenía el tono esmeralda que más le gustaba.

Padma tuvo que respirar profundo para contener la impaciencia que siempre le causaba la menor de sus hermanas. Unas vueltas más en la rueda del karma, y la verdecita quizá se volviese tolerable: _-Respira, blanca,-_ se dijo a sí misma, _-y mira bien tus propios defectos antes de emitir juicios acerca de los de otros._-

Pero Jaya pondría a prueba la paciencia de un santo, la verde miraba hipnotizada su propio reflejo en el estanque de las carpas y Padma no pudo evitar mirarla con ponzoña rezumando de sus ojos: -Ssssí, más fácil. Te vas con la serpiente que tiene encerrada y le dices que se vaya a pasear por unos días...-

Jaya la miró con los ojos en blanco, se notaba que no había entendido nada de nada.

Padma contó mentalmente hasta diez, 1…2…3… esperando que a la tonta verde le cayera el veinte. Después de un rato fue obvio que eso no iba a suceder así que Padma aclaró: -Esa serpiente también es verde, Jaya. Puedes hacerte pasar por ella y tener acceso a la casa de la chica.-

Shankapala se rió por lo bajo, pero Padma la silenció con una mirada imperiosa. Takshata, viendo que la mayor de las hermanas no estaba de humor para bromas, cubrió su risa con una tos desangelada que no engañó a nadie.

Jaya miró a sus tres hermanas con resentimiento y se volteó hacia Ananta, la segunda hermana, buscando apoyo. La cara de la azul oscuro le dijo que ahí no lo iba a encontrar, así que con un punto de ironía preguntó: -¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer tú, hermana?-

Padma ignoró el tono de Jaya lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, estiró al máximo su largo y elegante cuerpo albino mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado, dejando saber a su hermanita que estaba a punto de agotar su paciencia y dijo: -Obviamente, yo me haré cargo de la niña. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?-

Todas permanecieron calladas.

Padma continuó: -Entonces ya está. ¡Vamos, señoritas! A mover esos anillos y que comience la magia. Al festival de la comida fría todavía le quedan dos días.-

Aunque es un tópico, la venganza es un plato que la gente de buen gusto prefiere comer frío. Y si algo tienen las serpientes, es un impecable sentido del gusto.

* * *

Candace flotaba en un río, un río caliente y pulsante en el que era tan fácil dejarse llevar, que no le quedaban ganas de luchar contra la corriente.

-¿Así que luchar es inútil? Tan inútil como tú ¿no?-

Candace se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos. El río le llegaba a la cintura y se podía tener en pie con facilidad. Pero casi se cae de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta quien era la que le estaba hablando, una pitón de un azul tan oscuro que era casi negro, con penetrantes ojos amarillos que estaban clavados en los suyos.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo, debo estar soñando.-

La pitón rió por lo bajo: -Pues vaya que no es uno de tus sueños usuales. Tus sueños suelen ser todo miel sobre hojuelas, y todo siempre termina bien. No debes ser muy lista, para creer todavía en el "y vivieron por siempre felices" después de todo lo que te ha pasado.-

Candace sintió ganas de llorar: -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás insultándome? Yo no te he hecho nada.-

La pitón se echó la carcajada: -Pero ese es justamente el problema, Candy. No has hecho gran cosa en tu vida, no realmente. No eres de las personas que hacen, eres de las personas a las que se las hacen. En este mundo o eres un cazador o una presa, y tú tienes la palabra bocadillo escrita por toda tu piel.-

-¡Hey! ¿Pero quién te crees para juzgarme? ¡Vete al diablo! No me conoces de nada, no sabes nada de mí. Quiero despertar ahora mismo. Quiero irme a casa. ¡Arrástrate de vuelta a tu roca, bestia repugnante!- gritó la chica mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso hasta la orilla.

Mientras Candace se desvanecía conforme se iba acercando a la orilla del río, Ananta sonrió. Había tenido razón, esta chica tenía más agallas de las que se le veían a primera vista.

En el quirófano todos respiraron aliviados. El corazón de la chica había dejado de latir por unos segundos, pero habían logrado traerla de vuelta. Y ahora estaba ahí, respirando y murmurando algo que sonaba como una maldición. El anestesiólogo ajustó la dosis y la operación continuó.

Peter estaba perdido en medio del bosque. ¿Pero qué diablos hacía ahí? Tenía una vaga sensación de angustia, algo le decía que tenía que estar en otro lugar, aunque no lograba recordar donde. Se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a un claro donde había una poza de agua y una cascada. Fue entonces que vio a Claire. Estaba desnuda y cantando bajo el agua con su horrible voz desafinada.

Peter se sintió invadido por esa ternura que a veces le hacía sentir Claire y que trataba de ignorar hasta donde le era posible. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica no podía verlo, a ella le gustaba cantar en la ducha porque creía que ahí nadie podía escucharla. Pero aunque su voz era horrible, era bastante fuerte. La chica no tenía lo que pudiéramos llamar un oído musical, pero era una fan de closet de los musicales. Vaya, si hasta su lagarto se llamaba Liza con z. Claro que la parte de "con z" rara vez se la mencionaba a nadie, pero se lo había confesado a él.

Fue en una época en la que Peter había estado teniendo una semana de perros tras otra en el trabajo, y Claire estaba teniendo problemas con uno de sus asesores de tesis. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir y habían salido a dar un paseo. Después habían acabado compartiendo una insomne cena de media noche regada con demasiado vino tinto. No fue la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero fue la primera vez que él se quedó toda la noche. Se justificó ante sí mismo pensando que de cualquier manera en su casa tampoco iba a dormir, y no quería despertar a sus hermanas.

Envalentonada por el alcohol, Claire había protestado diciendo que él nunca le contaba nada personal. Sabía un montón de cosas, pero nada realmente suyo. Quizá el también había bebido más de la cuenta, porque lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle fue qué era lo que quería saber. Claire le había pedido que le dijera algo que nunca le hubiera contado a nadie. Y, sólo dios sabe porque, había terminado por contarle acerca de como habían sido las cosas después de la muerte de sus padres.

La chica le había prestado su oído y Peter lo había vomitado todo acerca del dolor y la impotencia de sentirse como el pobre tipo en el infierno que anda arrastrando una roca cuesta arriba, sólo para que se le venga abajo a centímetros de la cima. Luego ella se le había quedado mirando con ojos tristes y, como lo último que él quería era inspirarle lástima, le había espetado que lo justo ahora era ella le confesara algo que nadie más supiera.

Acababa de sacar hasta las tripas delante de esa mujer y ¿qué fue lo que ella le dijo?: qué le había puesto Liza a su lagartija por Liza Minelli. Se lo susurró al oído, muy bajito y toda ruborizada, como si estuviera confesándole que por las noches rostizaba recién nacidos delante de un ídolo de piedra.

Con toda franqueza, debió haberse sentido enojado, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse acostado muy quieto, con su mejor cara de poker, tratando de no morirse de la risa. Después de una pausa los dos se habían mirado, y, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era aquello, se habían puesto a reír como un par de desquiciados.

Luego ella se había ofrecido a contarle algo más, pero el se negó. Sólo estar con ella, aunque no hablaran, le hacía bien. No podía ni recordar cuando fue la última vez que podía hacer eso, con alguien que no fuera Claire. Probablemente la chica nunca lo sabría pero era en esos raros momentos que compartían a la mitad de la noche, cuando podía bajar la guardia, que lograba nuevamente sentirse como alguien parecido a sí mismo.

Peter sonrío mirándola hacer piruetas y aullar debajo de la cascada. Sí, estar con ella era bueno en más de un sentido. Entonces recordó donde era que debía estar: _'¡Despiértate, idiota! Tu hermana puede estar muriéndose y tú con sueñitos húmedos… si serás cabrón.'_

Pero no debió haberse preocupado, porque ni en sus sueños tenía suerte. Algo grande con brillantes ojos rojos estaba saliendo de una cueva oculta detrás de la cortina de agua. Claire le estaba dando la espalda y, aunque Peter no sabía como es que lo sabía, tenía la certeza de que el monstruo iba a devorarla.

Con el ruido de la cascada ella no lo hubiera escuchado si gritaba, así que intentó correr hacia donde estaba la chica. No pudo. Estaba atado, unas cuerdas, salidas sabe el diablo de donde, lo tenían atrapado. Unas cuerdas bien raras, que no dejaban de moverse y apretarlo más y más. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que lo tenía inmóvil eran serpientes. Luchó como pudo para liberarse pero sabía que era en vano. Como siempre, aquella batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar.

Justo antes de que la figura rojo oscuro atrapara a Claire la chica se volteó hacía el y recitó uno de los poemas favoritos de su madre:

"_Cae la lluvia como lágrimas en el día del duelo;  
Mientras el corazón del doliente se rompe en pedazos.  
¿Podrá encontrar un lugar donde ahogar sus horas tristes?  
El rebaño apunta a la cabaña en medio de las flores de durazno."_

Peter se despertó sobresaltado, su corazón le golpeaba las costillas y la imagen de un médico en traje quirúrgico que venía caminando muy decidido en su dirección no le ayudó a calmar su pulso.

* * *

Cuando sonó su celular, Claire casi se ahoga con el té. Millie estaba distraída mirando como un arcoiris multicolor de serpientes reptaba en el piso. Era Peter, diciendo que Candace había salido de cirugía y que parecía estar bien. Aunque necesitaban que despertara antes de saberlo de cierto. El chico se caía de sueño, y necesitaba ducharse con desesperación, y, quizá, comer algo.

Claire calculó mentalmente si tenía tiempo de prepararle el almuerzo. ¡Demonios! Decidió usar su tarjeta de crédito para comprar algo camino al hospital. En última instancia, si se quedaba en números rojos, se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría algo de dinero a su padre. Mantener a su pequeño zoo era caro, y no podía cargar absolutamente todo a la cuenta de gastos del laboratorio. Así que usualmente para fines de mes ya andaba rascando el fondo de su monedero para sacar hasta el último centavo. La chica se quedó pensando que si ya iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a su padre… ¿por qué no pensar en grande? Claire decidió que le iba a comprar un regalo a su vecinita.

-¿Está la blizzard en venta?-

El Conde y Millie la miraron. Neta que el stress mata. Podría haber jurado que las serpientes también se le quedaron viendo.

-Esta es una tienda de mascotas, Señorita Claire. Todos los animales están a la venta, siempre y cuando puede usted pagar el precio.-

¡Chale, que tipo tan raro! Hubo algo en la forma en que dijo eso último que la hizo sentir miedito. Desechó el pensamiento y, preparándose para el golpe a su bolsillo, preguntó. -¿Cuándo cuesta?-

-¿La está comprando para usted, Señorita Claire?-

-No, todos los niños deberían tener una mascota. La casa de Millie es pequeña y las serpientes son fáciles de cuidar,- expuso Claire, sonando muy razonable.

Millie abrió los ojos: -¿Es para mí?-

-Claro, luciérnaga. Puedes usar uno de mis viejos terrarios, verás como la hacemos sentirse en casa bien pronto.-

El Conde miró alternativamente de Millie hacía Claire. Luego extendió sus largos dedos, pero que uñas tan grandes tienes abuelita, y dejó que la serpiente se le enredara como un brazalete alrededor de la muñeca. ¡Carajo! Claire definitivamente estaba viendo visiones, le pareció que la serpiente aceptaba la propuesta. Millie, la serpiente y Claire salieron de la tienda las tres muy felices.

El Conde D las vio marcharse con una sonrisa críptica. Después se sentó frente a su patio y vio al resto de las damas bailar, felices de librarse, al menos de momento, de la supervisión de su hermana mayor. Se quedó meditando acerca del concepto de Samsara, la rueda del aprendizaje, y de como algunas lecciones son más dolorosas que otras. Pensando en sus más recientes clientes les deseó suerte. Lo que no te mata te vuelve más fuerte.

* * *

Peter se veía de la fregada. Claire sintió ganas de abrasarlo, pero dejó que Millie hiciera los honores. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a que la rechazara en público?

Mantuvo su distancia pero no pudo evitar preguntarle: -¿Hay noticias?-

-No todavía. Tendremos que esperar, ser pacientes.-

Dios, eso seguro lo estaba matando, no era del tipo paciente. Claire reprimió un suspiro y dijo: -Bueno, entonces deberías de irte a dormir un rato. Millie y yo podemos esperarte aquí.-

Peter se paró de la silla y dijo entre dientes: -Muchas gracias, pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de mi familia.-

Claire cruzó los brazos en un gesto defensivo y dijo: -Ni quien lo dude, Peter.- Diciéndose para sí: _-Además de ti mismo…- _y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Tenía que ser el Sr. Puercoespín quien interpretara la preocupación genuina como un insulto.

Estuvieron los dos mirándose en un silencio incomodo por un rato hasta que finalmente Claire le entregó la bolsa de papel de estraza.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

Claire torció la boca con un gesto cínico: -El almuerzo. Y no es que esté tratando de implicar que no puedes pagarte tu propia comida. Carajo, de seguro que puedes pescarlo tu solito si te lo propones…-

Ella le había traído palitos de pescado, mayonesa, catsup, ensalada de col, un muffin de chocolate y cocoa caliente en un vaso desechable. Peter sonrió, odiaba el café y le encantaba desayunar palitos de pescado. A veces incluso se los comía fríos, directo del refri… Era una de sus excentricidades.

Alzó la vista y vio el ceño fruncido de Claire, entonces comenzó a disculparse: -Yo…-

Aunque el tipo parecía regodearse con eso de andar cargando la culpa como si fueran cadenas sobre su espalda, a Claire le resultaba doloroso verlo retorcerse, así que le dijo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra: -De nada. Ah, y probablemente debería decírtelo, digo, aunque me cortes la cabeza… Le compre una mascota a Millie.-

Vaya, otra vez le habían alborotado las púas al puercoespín: -¿Una mascota?-

-Sí, fue muy amable acompañándome a hacer algunos encargos, así que se lo ganó...-

Fue entonces que Millie se colgó del brazo de su hermano y dijo: -Oh Pete, es tan linda. ¿Puedo quedármela? Por favor…-

Peter miró a su hermanita. No había sonreído así desde el accidente. Carajo, tenía ganas de estrangular a Claire. No tenían ni dinero, ni tiempo para hacerse cargo de una mascota.

-¿Y quién es ella, Millie?-

-¡Un blizzard!- Millie chilló de contento, sabía por el tono de Pete que iba a decir que sí.

Peter preguntó: -¿Un qué?-

Claire interrumpió el intercambio: -Es una serpiente, Peter. Pero es inofensiva y Millie puede tenerla en el terrario. No hay que hacerle mucho. Liza puede compartir sus saltamontes con ella. Le pasaremos la factura al laboratorio.-

-No hay problema, puede quedársela.-

Millie gorjeó: -¡Genial! Su nombre es Padma.-

Peter alzó una ceja: -¿Padma? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?-

Millie sonrió: -Ella me lo dijo.-

Claire y Peter se miraron el uno a la otra. Entonces Claire encogió los hombros y le susurró: -Probablemente lo vio en la tele.-

Peter escondió una sonrisa. Todos necesitamos un amigo, aunque sólo viva en nuestra cabeza.

Claire no logró convencerlo de que le dejara a Millie. Él dijo que sólo iba tomar una ducha y después iba a regresar.

-Bueno, pues disfruta el chapuzón.-

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba al cuate? Ya no se podía hacer siquiera un comentario inocente en su presencia. La miró bien raro y entonces se fue, arrastrando a Millie del brazo.

* * *

Claire estaba en una playa, viendo las olas ir y venir. No lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando tenía cinco años, en su primer viaje al mar, había estado a punto de ahogarse por estar distraída al agacharse a recoger un caracol. Al día siguiente su padre, el coronel, la había hecho meterse nuevamente al agua, diciéndole que si permitía que el miedo le dictara lo que podía o no hacer, terminaría por no poder hacer nada. Después la había empujado hacía una ola que a ella le había parecido como un par de mandíbulas gigantes, dispuestas a comérsela entera. Con un nudo en el estómago y a las piernas como de gelatina, la pequeña Claire se había enfrentado a las olas. Siempre la buena soldadito de papa… Y así lo había hecho, una y otra vez, hasta que el coronel se sintió satisfecho. De hecho, se había vuelto una buena nadadora. Pero siempre había preferido las piscinas.

-Y esa es también la razón por la que escogiste estudiar a las serpientes,- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Era Sheila, su serpiente ratonera verde. Aunque el bicho había crecido algo desde esa mañana. De hecho, tenía el tamaño de un elefante bebe.

La serpiente verde la miró y dijo: -Estás asustada de nosotros. Por eso nos tienes en peceras y te dices a ti misma que te gustamos.-

Claire cerró los ojos y se dijo a si misma que era sólo un sueño. Nada más que un sueño, con esa lógica rara que tienen las cosas del otro lado del espejo. Luego miró a la serpiente y dijo: -Eso no es cierto, Sheila. Tu sabes que yo te sí te quiero.-

Sheila se deslizó acortando la distancia entre ellas y Claire no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

La serpiente verde se rió entre dientes: -Ya, claro, se nota que no tienes miedo de mí.-

Claire enderezó la espalda y dio un paso al frente: -Claro que no. Tú no eres real. Las serpientes ratoneras nunca alcanzan más de unos pocos centímetros, y son inofensivas.-

-¿De veras?-

Los ojos de Sheila brillaron antes de que proyectara la cabeza como un rayo hacía adelante, pero Claire ya había salido disparada, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

_-¡__Maldita sea! Estúpida humana. ¿Por qué tenía que correr?-_ pensó Jaya enojada: _-Ahora voy a tener que perseguirla, o Padma me va regañar.-_

Caramba con la serpiente, para un bicho tan grande se movía realmente rápido. No había para donde huir, como no fuera el mar. Claire cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente, y se zambulló. Emergió lejos de la orilla, con el agua salada chorreándole del cabello. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la estaban siguiendo: _-No, no es posible. Las serpientes ratoneras no pueden nadar.-_

-Claire…Claire… por favor, despierta.-

Millie sonaba angustiada y Peter la estaba sacudiendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, todavía medio dormida.

-¿Estás bien?- Peter se había cambiado la ropa y la estaba mirando con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

_-__Guau, eso sí que es raro, este hombre rara vez muestra sus emociones,- _ pensó Claire. Pero sólo dijo: -Me debo de haber quedado dormida.-

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta. ¿No bajó nadie?-

Eso ya era más normal, el señor gruñón estaba de vuelta. Claire se talló los ojos y dijo: -Nadie bajó, Peter. Y si lo hubieran hecho, estoy segura de que me habrían despertado.-

-Pues entonces deberías llevarte a Millie y tratar de dormir. Se ve que te hace falta.-

_-¡Ja! Como si tú__ pudieras lanzar la primera piedra. Pareces muerto viviente._-

Seguro fue porque estaba medio dormida, Claire se despidió de él con un beso en la boca. Y sabe el diablo cual era la excusa de Peter, pero el cuate le devolvió el beso… así, enfrente de todo el mundo.

**Continúa e****n la parte II que subiré próximamente. **


	5. Delerict Abandonado II

_Si no soportas el calor, sal de la cocina. La aspirante a chef Candace decidió que no podía soportar más y se cortó las venas. Mientras su hermano mayor, Peter, luchaba por mantenerla viva; su hermana menor, Millie, le susurró un deseo a la serpiente de D… Y vaya si se lo concedieron._

Pet Shop of Horrors

Derelict (Abandonado): Parte II

-_La felicidad no es un lugar al que se llega, es una manera de viajar.-Margaret Lee Runbeck_

Candace estaba escondida adentro de una cueva. Sabía que la horrible serpiente la estaba esperando allá afuera. Así que se quedó sentada en la fría y húmeda oscuridad, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable. Pero no se atrevía a salir. Simple y sencillamente no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la pitón otra vez.

-Hay cosas a las que no les puedes correr, nena. Eso sólo hace que se les antoje más hincarte el diente, además, esos bastardos adoran la caza, así que sólo los estás alentando.-

La chica era una rubia pálida y muy hermosa. Tenía una túnica dorada que arrastraba hasta el suelo. Estaba sentada sobre un gran hongo con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Es esto el infierno?-

La rubia sonrió: -Siempre me he preguntado si el infierno es algo realmente necesario, en eso de los castigos que parecen eternos, estamos haciendo un muy buen trabajo aquí mismo.-

Candace cayó al suelo enrollándose en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar.

-Ay no, por favor. Si tengo que agacharme, voy a arruinar mi vestido.-

-Sí, claro, el puto vestido es más importante que yo,- dijo Candace haciendo un puchero.

La rubia alzó una ceja: -¿Y por qué habrías de ser tú más importante para mí que mi vestido? He tenido este por más de 25 años ¿sabes?-

Candace alzó la cabeza: -¿Veinticinco años? No te ves tan vieja y ese vestido está nuevecito.-

-Bueno, gracias, procuro cuidar bien de mí misma. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti.-

Candace se miró a sí misma, estaba desnuda, cubierta de lodo, con vendas en las muñecas. Entonces lo recordó todo, había intentado matarse.

Acariciando las vendas la chica suspiró: -Ni eso me salió bien. ¡Soy una perdedora!-

-¿Y alguna vez has intentado ganar, dulzura?-

Candace se sentó, con los puños apretados: -¿Qué si lo he intentado? ¡Puta madre! ¡Puedes apostarlo! Siempre lo he intentado, trabajando cada vez más duro, siempre contracorriente, siempre contra gente que es mejor que yo y a la que las cosas se les dan más fácil. Y siempre me toca el palillo más corto. ¡Sin importar cuanto me esfuerce! ¡La perseverancia no consigue ni madres!-

La rubia la miró fijamente: -¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso, Candace?-

La chica se hizo hacía atrás: -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

La rubia se encogió de hombros: -¿Realmente importa eso?-

Candace decidió que no, después de todo, esto sólo podía ser un sueño, un sueño bien enfermo. Y la chica, la chica era producto de su mente desquiciada. Suspirando dijo: -Me hace sentir triste.-

La rubia ensanchó su sonrisa –Pues no suenas para nada triste, dulzura.-

Y no, no lo estaba, no realmente. Respirando hondo Candace apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y dijo: -Encabronada. Eso me hace sentir tan, tan enojada… que podría hacerlos volar a todos en un millón de pedacitos.-

-Pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad? No, en lugar de hacerles daño a ellos, te diste la vuelta y mordiste tu propia cola.-

-Yo…Yo…- Candace comenzaba a sentirse mareada: -¿Qué más podía hacer?-

La rubia sonrió tan ampliamente que Candance pudo ver claramente sus colmillos. Pero, cosa rara, eso no la asustó.

-Podrías haber hecho lo que realmente querías. Podrías haberte vengado. No de -ellos-, quienquiera que sean, sino de él. Ese que te dio el último empujón. Todavía podrías hacerlo. Yo podría ayudarte, dulzura.-

Candace entrecerró los ojos: -¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?-

La rubia caminó hasta ella, la hizo incorporarse y le plantó un beso. Bueno, sus labios apenas se tocaron, pero de los labios de Candace comenzó a salir una niebla aperlada que la rubia comenzó a succionar. Candace movió la cabeza incrédula, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la chaveta. Debía haberse sentido aterrada, pero no. Y, peor, estaba besando a una chica, más o menos, y el asunto no le disgustaba del todo. Ahora se sentía francamente mareada.

La rubia la miró sonriente y dijo: -Pues porque, dulzura, tú y yo somos iguales.-

Candace supo que, en algún nivel, esa era la verdad, así que le devolvió la sonrisa: -Ok, ya vas. Te dejaré ayudarme a vengarme. ¿Pero, qué ganas tú de todo esto?-

La rubia le mostró una daga de hoja triangular con serpientes de metal enrolladas en el mango y la cazoleta: -Nada que no estuvieras ya dispuesta a tirar por la borda, dulzura.-

Una chica con rasgos asiáticos, pelo azul medianoche y un vestido azul marino entró a la caverna. Mirándolas a ambas con sus ojos rasgados dijo: -Sí. Y tú sabes que hacer ¿No, Candy?-

La pitón, Candace no sabía como lo sabía, pero aquella chica era la pitón. Y también, extrañamente, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer con la daga. Desenrollo las vendas y la repasó por las cicatrices en sus muñecas. No tenía caso hacerse unas nuevas.

Pudo sentir como las otras dos iban entrando en ella, haciéndola retorcerse, reconfigurándola. Sus huesos tronaron bajo la presión. Su cuerpo se hizo más alto y más delgado. Su cabello creció y perdió color hasta volverse casi blanco, con un leve tinte amarillento. Sus ojos se volvieron almendrados, de un tono azul medianoche.

Entonces las tres dejaron la caverna. Candace miró su nuevo reflejo en el agua. Se veía bella, de una manera un tanto peligrosa, y ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Aunque no se quedó así por mucho tiempo. Aquello que estaban haciendo tendría su costo. No podría durar mucho. El cronómetro estaba corriendo, y ella tenía una rata que cazar.

* * *

-Mira, cachorro, una lluvia de meteoritos.-

Claire y Millie habían regresado al departamento. Candace todavía estaba inconciente, era demasiado pronto para preocuparse, pero los doctores habían dicho que había algo extraño en el electroencefaloalgo. Peter se había quedado hecho un ovillo en una de las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera del hospital. Al verlo, Millie había pensado que parecía un pájaro triste encaramado en una rama. Claire había hecho la cena, después había hecho como que estudiaba hasta que, de puro cansancio, se había quedado dormida sobre sus libros abiertos.

Millie no tenía sueño, así que había sacado a Padma del terrario y se había puesto a ver el cielo nocturno con ella.

-Estrellas fugaces. Mi mama decía que cuando se cae una estrella puedes pedir un deseo, esos son muchos deseos.-

-¿Los agarrarías todos, si pudieras, cachorro?-

Millie negó: -No puedo pensar en tantos deseos.-

Padma rió suavemente: -Hay algunos que sí podrían, y aún así no quedarían satisfechos.-

Millie frunció el ceño: -A veces no entiendo lo que quieres decirme.-

Padma le acarició la cabeza: -Oh, pero claro que entiendes, cachorro, son sólo las palabras las que te confunden. Así que, ¿no pedirías ni un deseo pequeñito?-

Millie encogió los hombros: -Ya te lo había dicho, lo único que quiero es que podamos ser felices otra vez.-

Padma la examinó cuidadosamente: -Hay algo que no me está diciendo, cachorro.-

Millie se miró la punta de los pies, llevaba puestas sus zapatillas de gatitos. Hizo que la punta del pie izquierdo tocara la del derecho y por un momento pareció que los gatitos jugaban a darse topes.

Suspirando dijo: -Pues, sí, hay algo…-

Padma suspiró también, siempre había algo. Había deseado que no lo hubiera, pero debería de haber sabido que ni siquiera los más pequeños estaban limpios de polvo y paja.

-¿Y qué es, cachorro? Puedes decírmelo, yo te guardaré el secreto.-

Millie apretó su muñeco fuertemente contra su pecho, y enterró su nariz en la cabeza del Señor Botones. A veces, cuando hacía eso, podía oler a su mamá. Era lavanda y romero, su mamá siempre había tenido eso en su jardín.

Había estado a punto de decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, como si despertara de un sueño y dijo: -No, no debo. Peter dice que no pueden regresar, aunque quieran, y que están felices en el cielo. Él no me mentiría.-

Padma la miró y se dio cuenta de que la niña realmente creía aquello. Tan cerca, habían estado tan cerca, y fue entonces que se percató que había comenzado a encariñarse con el cachorro.

-Eso está muy bien, cachorro. ¿Por qué no intentas contar cuantas meteoritos hay?-

La niña se quedó dormida antes de llegar al cien.

* * *

-¡Por el Buda! Pero que bajo han caído los grandes. Padma mirando un cachorro humano dormir con ojos de borrego a medio morir.-Takshata había entrado al cuarto usando su brillante armadura roja y miraba a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Padma siseo: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar con el muchacho.-

-Viene para acá. La chica del hospital no ha despertado, así que lo enviaron a casa. Y, francamente, creo que te debería preocupar más la otra chica, mira lo que Jaya le está haciendo.-

Claire se había quedado dormida y, sin saber como, había caído en medio de una tormenta. Estaba en la orilla del mar y las olas se alzaban y caían su alrededor como algo salido del mismo infierno. Normalmente apenas si era capaz de lidear con el océano en calma, esto era ya demasiado. Pero todavía le esperaba algo peor. El monstruo verde había vuelto, la chica ya no podía pensar en esa cosa como una serpiente. La bestia se aproximaba a ella con una velocidad prodigiosa. Claire trató de mantener la calma y nadar hacía el otro lado. No sabía en que dirección estaba la playa, pero lo que más le importaba justo en ese momento era alejarse de la bestia.

Era demasiado tarde, sin ninguna contemplación la bestia abrió las fauces y la devoró. Claire pudo sentir como algo líquido la iba cubriendo. ¡Dios! La iban a digerir viva. La chica comenzó a debatirse y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aquello no eran fluidos digestivos, era agua. Aquello era peor. Morir ahogada dentro de esa bestia era con mucho la más horrible pesadilla que hubiera podido concebir. No fue algo muy inteligente de su parte, pero Claire estaba ya demasiado aterrada como para pensar, así que abrió la boca para gritar y el agua comenzó a entrar a espuertas por su boca abierta.

Peter entró al desordenado apartamento de Claire e intentó abrirse paso a oscuras. Aquel sitio estaba cada vez peor. Claire juraba que había un método en su locura, y quizá fuese cierto, porque siempre era capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba entre las pilas de cosas que cubrían el piso. O, quizá, aquella fuera pura suerte porque eso del orden implícito era algo que él de plano no podía ver. Millie se había quedado dormida en frente de la ventana, con la cabeza a milímetros de una pecera con un par de serpientes, una blanca y una roja. ¡Mierda! Seguro que eran inofensivas, pero a veces Claire se pasaba de descuidada.

Peter miró alrededor y fue incapaz de encontrar adonde estaba la muchacha. Después de un rato la hallo tendida sobre su escritorio. Un rayo de luna jugueteaba sobre su piel, dándole un tinte azulado. Fue entonces que notó que Claire no estaba respirando. El corazón le dio un vuelco: _-No, por favor, no ella también.-_ Pensó desesperado. Tendría que haberse mantenido alejado de ella, hacerle caso a esa parte oscura de él que no dejaba de susurrarle que destruía todo aquel que se acercaba a él. Y era por eso que había dejado de intentarlo.

-Entonces déjala ir.-

La voz venía de su espalda. Tenía la vaga sensación de haberla escuchado antes: - No- le respondió casi en un susurro sin voltearse.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermanita no se despertara tendió a Claire de espaldas y comenzó a examinar su garganta para verificar que no había nada obstruyéndola.

-Para, es inútil. Todos los intentos por salvar a los que amas siempre fallan- dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Carajo! Que voy a parar, ni que nada. Esta vez no fallaré.-

Peter se arrodilló junto a Claire y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Empezó a insuflar aire rítmicamente, alternando con compresiones en el pecho de la chica.

-No está funcionando,- apuntó la voz con un retintín de burla.

Peter gruñó enojado: -Tiene que funcionar.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porqué tú lo quieres? Chico, siento ser la que te rompe la burbuja, pero no eres el centro del universo. Para bien o para mal, el mundo no va a parar de girar sólo porque tú lo desees.-

Peter gritó: -¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene que funcionar, porque esto es mi culpa!-

-No me digas. ¿Y cómo le hiciste para deducir eso?-

-Hay algo que debí haber hecho y no hice. O algo que hice que no debería haber hecho. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer ahora…-

-Pues eso no hace mucho sentido. Pero, ¿y qué si no lo hay? ¿Qué tal si no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que esto suceda?-

Ahogando un sollozo, Peter suspiró: -Entonces quizá Candace tiene razón, este mundo está jodido y quizá todos deberíamos darnos por vencidos.-

-Pues a veces el mundo nos jode y a veces no.-

Peter rió sardónico: -¿Entonces que se supone qué debemos hacer?-

-Aprender a escoger nuestras peleas. Saber de que sí podemos hacernos responsables. Aprender a aceptar nuestras pérdidas y, cuándo ya no hay más nada que hacer, obtener consuelo de las lágrimas y la compañía de los buenos amigos.-

-Vaya filosofía, lo dices como si fuera tan fácil-

-No, si fácil no es, y, sí, es obvio, aunque no mucha gente lo practique.-

-Pues ella no es una pérdida que esté dispuesto a aceptar.-

-Genial, entonces deja de darle cuerda. O la dejas entrar a tu vida o la dejas ir, cualquier otra cosa es injusta para ella y para ti.-

-Sí, genial, ahora sólo tengo que lograr que respire- respondió irónico.

-Adelante, muchacho, mi trabajo aquí terminó.- La Roja se enroscó sobre sí misma y se dispuso a echarse una siestesita.

* * *

A Claire se le había acabado el aire. Eso era bastante para asustar a cualquiera, pero lo que la estaba enloqueciendo era no poder moverse.

-Ssssí, essso esss lo que más te asssusta. Estar impotente…-

-Bueno, joder, muchas gracias por el tip, grandísima perra-

Claire continuó luchando por escapar, pero cada vez se sentía más débil.

-Déjate ir-

-¡Ja! ¡Ni en tus sueños, maldita bruja!-

-Pues a veces sí que deberías dejarte ir,- dijo una voz diferente a la de la bestia verde.

De pronto Claire se encontró parada dentro de una sala circular. Una adorable mujer de pelo oscuro vestida totalmente de blanco la estaba mirando. ¿Era así como se veían los ángeles?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta?-

-No, claro que no. Pero, sabes, querida, a veces al aferrarte al volante lo único que consigues es chocar.-

-¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? ¿Andar por la vía sin manos y ver a donde paras?-

-Sí, a veces esa es la única forma de llegar a algún lugar.-

-Sí, y la mayoría de las veces lo único que consigues es quedar con el culo al aire.-

-Ese es un riesgo que hay que correr cuando juegas-

-Pues ese es un juego que no me gusta-

La mujer rió y fue como si un millar de campanillas de cristal repicaran al mismo tiempo: -Todos estamos en el juego, nos guste o no. Puedes aprender a divertirte apostando en la mesa o puedes perderte la diversión, quedándote en la trinchera.-

-A veces apostar en la mesa no es tan divertido-

-Sí, pero las trincheras nunca son divertidas-

-Mira, no sé realmente de que va esta conversación… pero.-

-Oh, claro que lo sabes, pero tienes razón, ya has estado aquí más tiempo del que deberías.-

La chica la empujó afuera del cuarto blanco. Claire recobró la conciencia y comenzó a toser. Le dolía la garganta y estaba algo confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? ¿Realmente había sido aquello sólo un sueño? Fue entonces que notó que Peter estaba ahí. ¡Dios! El cuate estaba llorando. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la volvió a dejar sin aliento. A Claire eso no le importó, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma ansia que él sentía.

* * *

Leroy Chaney había notado a la chica desde el momento que entró al bar. El tipo se creía todo un gourmet, y sus apetitos no se limitaban exclusivamente a la comida. Vale, la chica era un poco demasiado étnica para su gusto, pero como aperitivo, no estaba nada mal. –_La noche es joven_- pensó con un retintín de sorna.

Candace paseó sus ojos por el bar, intentando localizar a su objetivo. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en un banco con un _highball_ enfrente. ¿Siempre se había visto tan viejo? ¿Y qué diablos se había hecho en el pelo? La chica rió por lo bajo, un año con el tipo, y apenas ahora notaba que se teñía. Alguien más adentro suyo gorjeo encantada y alguien más siseo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, Candace pensó: - Uy pero que gruñonas estamos esta noche, ¿eh? Vale, vale, ya me apuro.-

Y no es que la rata presentase un gran obstáculo. Había rendido la plaza con su sonrisita falsa sin decir ni pío. Sentada en el banco contiguo Candace podía, literalmente, oír lo que pensaba. ¡Dios! Realmente era un bastardo repugnante. Todo su encanto y su clase no eran más que un adorno superficial. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes?

_-Ya calló esta perra, las mujeres son todas tan estúpidas, por eso no sirven más que para una cosa.-_

El golpe del pensamiento a punto estuvo de tumbarla al piso. Se tambaleó sobre los tacones de aguja.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo su boca pero su mente repugnante contaba otra historia: -_Como si me importara, simple y sencillamente no quiero tener que lidiar con una vaca estúpida que se rompió el tobillo.- '_

-Estoy bien, gracias. Fue sólo que pisé no se que cosa- dijo para justificar el rictus de asco que le cubrió el rostro al oír lo que aquel bruto pensaba- Necesito ir al baño.-

Antes de que Candace estuviera fuera de su alcance la mente de Leroy gritó: -_Cinco minutos, guapa. Tienes justo cinco minutos para estar de vuelta o te puedes ir a la fregada. Al fin que coños son lo que sobran en este bar.-_

Candace se aferró al lavamanos mientras se miraba el espejo con una mezcla de nausea y espanto: -¡Jesús! ¡Pero que asco! Ya no quiero hacer esto. El tipo no vale la pena.-

-¿Seguro que no estas siendo gallina, Candy?- preguntó burlonamente la Azul desde sus entrañas.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que este pendejo no vale que pierda la vida por él. Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que estaba dispuesta a…¡Aggh! Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-Así que lo vas a dejar irse así como así,- preguntó la Dorada arqueando la ceja.

-¡Diablos no! El tipo es una plaga y alguien necesita hacerse cargo de él. Pero hay mejores maneras de hacerlo. Como denunciar su triste culo ante el consejo estudiantil. O dejar que su esposa se entere de que joyita tiene en casa. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Si ha soportado al tipo todos estos años, a lo mejor es que hasta se merecen el uno al otro.-

-Ay, dulzura, eso estuvo muy bueno. Vale, si estás segura que no quieres ser parte de esto, es hora de que te vayas.- dijo la Dorada con la risa destilando de cada palabra.

-Entonces nos toca hacernos cargo,- apuntó ominosamente la Azul en cuanto Candace se hubo ido.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono repicando insistentemente hizo que Peter y Claire dejaran de besarse. Candace estaba despierta. Y, también, gracias a la providencia, Millie no había despertado durante todo el alboroto.

Claire lo dejó levantarse con cierta reticencia. Lo más probable es que volviera con todas sus defensas puesta a punto. De cualquier forma logró sonreír animosamente mientras decía:- Ve tú, yo me quedó aquí con Millie-

Peter asintió distraídamente mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Después se quedó mirando a su hermana menor, que seguía respirando con el ritmo acompasado del sueño profundo. Volteando a ver a Claire preguntó: - ¿Pero qué le diste? Está bien dormida.-

Claire sonrió, cualquier otro se habría ofendido, pero Peter sólo era brusco con la gente de confianza, con él la cortesía podía ser peor que cualquier insulto: -Le di una tizana de anís y manzanilla, siempre funciona como un ensalmo.-

-Pues deberías patentarla. Es sorprendente,- dijo Peter despidiéndose de ella con un sonoro beso en los labios.

Claire se quedó estupefacta. Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento y responderle que ya vendían la tizana empacada para los cólicos de los bebés, Peter había salido del departamento.

* * *

En cuanto volvió del baño, Leroy supo que había algo diferente con la chica. Había algo en sus ojos y la forma en la que balanceaba sus caderas. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Para lo que él la quería, esos matices eran irrelevantes.

Shankapala no pudo contener más la risa y Ananta pronto le hizo de coro, los seres humanos podían ser tan estúpidos. El tipo no se había dado cuenta que era la muerte con la que bailaba a la luz de la luna. Pero, a pesar de su estupidez, los humanos son divertidos juguetes, si sabes hacerlos bailar al son de tus caprichos. Aunque, seguro que a Padma no iba a gustarle aquello. La Blanca siempre insistía que no se debe jugar con la comida.

Leroy había llevado a la chica a un departamento que tenía, precisamente para esos menesteres, en el centro. Una vez cruzada la puerta había puesto manos a la obra. Sin más preámbulo, le metió mano por debajo de la minúscula falda que llevaba. La ira se apoderó de él cuando esa perra tonta se atrevió a empujarlo lejos de sí. Tuvo que morderse el labio hasta casi sangrar para evitar voltearle la cara de un golpe al coñito. Lo último que quería era un lío en el que tuviera que intervenir la policía.

Pero estaba apunto de echarla, por hacerle perder su tiempo, cuando la chica sonrió conciliadora: -Con calma, tigre. No hay prisa. Al menos primero dame un beso-

Ahí fue cuando la perra comenzó a apretarlo, cada vez más fuerte. Leroy vió con ojos enloquecidos como lo apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana hasta quebrarle los huesos. A pesar de ello, todavía consiguió forcejear contra ella mientras el monstruo abría sus enormes fauces y comenzaba a engullirlo de un solo bocado.

-¿A dónde han estado ustedes dos? La chica del hospital ya está bien y el chico se fue a verla. Las otras dos están dormidas y nosotros debemos irnos…-

Padma se interrumpió a medio discurso. Ahí algo andaba mal. Ananta y Shankapala se quedaron mirando al suelo. Los ojos de Padma podían ser como dagas cuando se lo proponía. Takshata se apartó de la línea de tiro. A Jaya tampoco le importaba la suerte de sus hermanas, todavía andaba rumiando la regañiza que le habían puesto, y temía atraer la atención hacia su propio castigo que había quedado pendiente.

Comprendiendo lo que había pasado, Padma entrecerró los ojos y exclamó: -¡Oh! No puedo confiar en ninguna de ustedes. ¡No se suponía que hicieran eso, pequeñas idiotas voraces! ¡La sangre no tenía que haber llegado al río!- finalizó dramática.

-Pues sangre, lo que se llama sangre, no hubo- dijo Shankapala, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa a su hermana mayor. Pero no, la chica no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

-Ese cabrón se lo merecía- apuntó Ananta, quien nunca pedía perdón, mucho menos por una buena comilona.

La Blanca gruñó exasperada: -Claro que sí, pero no a la cuenta Kármica de la pequeña. Eso no fue lo que ella pidió, y muy ciertamente no se merece las consecuencias de ello, par de cafres.-

Ananta miró hacía el piso avergonzada, en eso no había pensado, fue entonces que le llegó una inspiración: -Saben, de alguna manera el tipo sigue aquí. Digo, digerir un pedazo de buey así de grande toma su tiempo.-

Padma sonrió siniestramente: - Entonces, tomen sus manos, hermanas, porque esta noche habrá un baile más.-

* * *

Claire se estaba alistando para cenar con sus vecinos. Candance había regresado a la Universidad y eso había que celebrarlo. No había sido fácil al principio, pero en cuanto ella dio el primer paso para denunciar al idiota de Leroy Chaney, otras se habían animado a hacerlo. Era una lástima que el mal bicho se hubiera olido la chamusquina. Como buena rata se había largado del barco al primer signo de tormenta. A Candace no le importó tanto como habría pensado, lo único que realmente quería era una nueva oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de ser chef. La rata ya podía irse al infierno por sus propios medios.

Desafortunadamente no era el único que andaba desaparecido. Padma también se había ido. Peter, Candace y Claire habían volteado patas pa' arriba el desordenado apartamento sin ningún resultado. Luego habían esperado que Millie volviera de la escuela mordiéndose las uñas. Pero la niña se lo había tomado con una calma sorprendente. Les dijo que Padma había dicho que eso iba a suceder, porque ella ya no la necesitaba. Ninguno de los tres adultos entendió realmente el comentario de la niña, pero los tres respiraron aliviados de que Millie aceptará tan fácilmente la partida de su amiga.

Sheila también se había ido. Claire no había sido capaz de conservarla. Claro que todo el asunto había sido una alucinación debida a la falta de oxígeno, los médicos la habían llamado apnea del sueño, aparentemente no era tan poco común. De cualquier manera, la chica había llevado a Sheila a la tienda de mascotas del Conde D y le había pedido que le encontrara un buen hogar. El Conde había estado de acuerdo, pero había insistido en pagarle. Ante la insistencia de D, ella había cedido diciendo que unos cuantos grillos serían un pago más que suficiente. El Conde se rehusó, no estaba dispuesto a regatear, le hecho un verbo acerca del Karma y el pago de las deudas, Claire había acabado por tomar el dinero. Y el hombre todavía había tenido la puntada de sugerirle que lo usara para comprarse un vestido.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle una grosería al cortés caballero, Claire le explicó que ella no usaba vestidos. Siempre le había parecido que con su estatura y su torpeza, los vestidos la hacían parecer una osa bailarina.

El tipo había permanecido imperturbable. Con desarmante sangre fría le había dicho que un diseño de flores de durazno le sentaría bien. Y para rematar le había dado la dirección de su costurera, diciéndole que la mujer que le hacía los kimonos era una verdadera hacedora de milagros. Claire no supo muy bien como tomar ese comentario, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

Un par de días después, Claire miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Y lo que vio no era una osa bailarina, para nada. Esa costurera de verás era una hacedora de milagros, un par de pases de aguja y había logrado hacerla parecer femenina. Caramba, casi estaba bonita. Aunque, después de una vida de usar pantalones, la sensación de la falda sobre sus piernas desnudas era algo enervante. Eso no quitaba que el patrón de flores de durazno fuera precioso. Nunca hubiera dado crédito si le hubieran dicho que la gasa cubierta de delicados pétalos la iba a hacer sentir tan ligera por dentro. Y casi fue un paso de baile lo que le salió del alma cuando fue a contestar el timbre. Peter estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta mirándola patidifuso.

A Claire se le fue el alma a los pies: - ¡Ay, por favor! No puede ser tan terrible.-

-Estás usando un vestido,- dijo un boquiabierto Peter.

-No ¿de verás, Sherlock? ¿Y te diste cuenta tú solito o te ayudaron?-

-Tu nunca usas vestidos- prosiguió él como si Claire no hubiese dicho nada.

El tipo se veía realmente sorprendido. Tanto que Claire comenzaba a sentirse enojada: - ¿Qué? No querrás que me cambie ¿eh?-

-No, para nada. Te ves muy bien. Muy, muy bien-

Claire se puso roja de pies a cabeza. La estaba mirando con tal intensidad que la ponía nerviosa.

Sólo por romper el silencio que estaba comenzando a ser incómodo dijo: -Son flores de durazno.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó él con cara de que lo hubiera atropellado un camión.

-El patrón, del vestido, son flores de durazno,- balbució Claire.

Con la mirada oscura por el deseo Peter se le echó encima. Cayeron sobre unos artículos acerca de dragones de komodo. Estuvieron rodando un rato sobre los papeles del piso hasta que un diccionario le cayó a Peter en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ya está! Nos largamos ahora mismo de este chiquero.-

-¡Hey! ¿Si te enteras que estás hablando de mi casa, no?-

-No, pero con gusto te llevaré a nuestra casa.-

Y en gesto que en cualquier otro momento Claire habría considerado ridículo, la cargó hasta su departamento. –Nuestro- se corrigió mentalmente. Sabía que todavía había muchos detalles que discutir, pero, conociéndolos a ambos, discusiones eran lo menos que les iban a faltar en los años venideros. Además el chico se merecía puntos extras por mantener la tradición de cruzar el umbral con ella en brazos. Claire era unos centímetros más grande que él, así que cargarla no era tarea fácil, especialmente después del fregadazo en la cabeza. Lo besó levemente en los labios y le prometió compensarle todas las molestias.

Candace, a quien la estancia en el hospital parecía haberle agudizado los sentidos, tomó nota del intercambio y arrastró a Millie hasta la puerta.

La pequeña protestó: - Pero… ¿y la cena qué?-

-Después, cariño, primero vamos a comer el postre. ¿Qué tal un helado?-

-¿Y qué hay con Peter y Claire?-

Riéndose con fuerza Candace dijo: -Ellos también van empezar por el postre.- Después procedió a sacar a Millie en andas. No era una niña fácil de convencer sin una buena explicación. Así que pudieron oirla protestar mientras bajaban las escaleras. Candace no paraba de reír.

Claire miró a la puerta cerrada con una media sonrisa: -¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Está bien cambiada tu hermana. Tan segura, tan asertiva…-

Peter se encogió de hombros. Le alegraba lo de Candace, pero justo en ese momento otras cuestiones ocupaban su atención. Para zanjar la cuestión dijo: -Uno vive y aprende.-

* * *

Así es la vida, gente, con un poco de suerte y un poco de perseverancia vive uno para contarla. Y, a veces, uno incluso logra aprender algo durante el proceso. Aunque, siempre, irremediablemente, la vida nos pasa la factura de nuestras acciones, para bien o para mal.

Es por eso que Padma intentaba no disfrutar tanto viendo a Jaya cazar ratones en la covacha. Esa era un buen castigo para la orgullosa verde. No dejarse llevar por el rencor era la parte fácil, porque, a pesar de lo que sus hermanas suponían, la ira no era lo suyo. Siempre había pensado que eran más de tres los velos que hay que levantar para poder ver la luz. Pero el suyo ere uno de los clásicos: el apego. Extrañaba realmente al cachorro.

Mentalmente se encogió de hombros: -_Ah, vaya, supongo que eso significa al menos otra vuelta más en el carrusel espiritual. Pero, por favor Buda, que sea como una serpiente, porque los humanos son tan… Mira a este rubio, por ejemplo.-'_

El detective Orcot se sentó en el sillón de D echándose a la boca un puñado de galletas azucaradas, que engulló sin masticar, y dijo en un tono que consideraba irónico: -Los espíritus no descansan en esta ciudad. Ya tenemos otro caso del kamika-lo-que-sea, del que siempre estás hablando.-

-Es kamikakushi, detective. Y no creo que necesite explicaciones esotéricas para resolver esto. Considerando los cargos que se le imputan, no es extraño que el tipo haya huido,- dijo D frunciendo el ceño, no tanto por el último caso de persona desaparecida que Leo trataba de echarle en cara, como por la cantidad de galletas que el bruto del detective acababa de barrer de su bandeja de plata.

D, quien había acompañado mentalmente a Padma en sus reflexiones, sabía mejor que nadie que el apego viene en todas las formas y tamaños. Pero lo que le molestaba más era que el hereje se había tragado sus delicados glaseados de almendra sin tan siquiera respirar. Para D cada una de las galletas era tan única y preciosa como un copo de nieve.

-Ya, el jefe también piensa que el tipo anda prófugo. Pero yo tengo la corazonada de que aquí hay algo más. Encontramos un departamento que tenía rentado con un nombre falso, y no creerías que peste había. Si me hubieran dejado levantar el piso, seguro que ahí lo hubiéramos encontrado.-

-Tome otra galleta, por favor, detective.- A D le dolía hasta el alma prescindir de sus deliciosas confecciones, pero si ese era el precio que había que pagar para cerrarle la boca al detective Orcot, lo pagaría. Ahogo un suspiro mientras Leo engullía otro puñado

_-Todos debemos pagar nuestras deudas, eventualmente- _pensó Padma mientras su atención se desviaba de la loca fiesta del té de vuelta a sus hermanas. Ananta y Shankapala estaban haciendo guardia sobre el trinchador. Ambas sisearon cuando el detective se acercó demasiado a la jaula de la rata.

-¡Carajo, D! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener a una rata y dos serpientes justo a lado de la comida? ¡Es un asco!-

-Detective, le recuerdo que esto es una tienda de mascotas, no una cafetería. Si no le gusta, siempre puede irse a atragantar a otro lado. Y las serpientes sólo lo están vigilando. Él, también es comida,- dijo D con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Comida? ¿Para quién?-

-Aunque no lo crea, detective, hay quien lo consideraría un verdadero delicatessen. En cualquier caso, sólo está aquí temporalmente, esperando a su cita con la cobra de un cliente. Nadie lo quiere como mascota.-

-No me extraña, tiene pinta de rata de alcantarilla- dijo Leo mientras engullía otro puñado de galletas. Ignorando el gesto angustiado de D preguntó: -¡Oye! ¿Por qué o se lo comen esas serpientes?-

-Oh, ahora saben que no deben hacerlo,- D apenas podía contener una sonrisa.

Leo se acercó a la jaula, aunque no mucho, esas sierpes estaban bien locas: -Pues de verás que es un bicho bien feo. Pero de cualquier forma creo que es cruel tenerlo así para que se lo coman vivo. Digo, y si alguien debería entender eso, serías tú. ¿No qué eras vegetariano?-

D se lamió los labios, Leo no pudo apartar la mirada:- Yo tengo mi propia ética, detective, pero en este mundo impera el comer o ser comido. Y, aunque crea encontrarse en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, detective, siempre existe el riesgo de acabar en el lado equivocado de esa ecuación. Aunque sólo sea para ser devorado por sus propios demonios. Claro que algunos regresan más sabios después de haber sobrevivido a esa batalla.-

-¿Uh?- dijo Leo poniendo cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

-Y, claro, también hay algunos que nunca se enteran de nada. Por favor, detective, tome otra galleta.-

Padma y D se echaron la carcajada. Leon frunció el ceño, no había entendido la broma.

_

* * *

_

AN: Primero que nada, lo siento por la tardanza para publicar esta segunda y última parte de la historia de Derelict. Mi burda excusa es que la vida se me atravesó en el camino. Luego, sí, sé muy bien que sigo usando el término kimono para los vestidos de D cuando lo correcto sería decir changshan o quizá quipao o chengsam. Esto del género de D me tiene algo confundida y si a eso le agregamos los matices del Mandarín y del Cantones –de los cuales no hablo ni una palabra- pues yo francamente estoy hecha bolas. Así que el uso del término kimono resulta una elección conciente para promover la claridad de una historia que puede resultar difícil de tragar, ya desde el título. Que, por cierto, es un término náutico en ingles que se usa –asegún mi diccionario- para designar tanto a un barco abandonado, como a un acto de renuncia voluntaria.  
El pecado de esta historia es la ira. Y es que el suicido para mí es la expresión máxima de ira, contra nosotros mismos y los demás. Es algo así como decirle a la vida: -Vale, no te gusto, pues tú tampoco eres un premio, guapa.-  
Y miren que no soy quien para tirar piedras, en algunos lados se me conoce por los exabruptos iracundos que dirijo hacía mí y hacía otras víctimas. Pero darse de baja del juego por una rata… eso hace que me den ganas de patear a alguien. Ups, supongo que todavía me faltan más de 5 pasos para la iluminación.  
En fin, ahora, ¿por qué serpientes? En primer lugar porque me encantan, en segundo lugar porque en la iconografía del Budismo Tibetano la serpiente aparece como símbolo de la ira, uno de los 3 velos o impurezas (las otras son el apego y la ignorancia.)  
Así que no sorprenderá a nadie que las serpientes sean consideradas el adorno apropiado para las deidades iracundas. En este caso estaba pensando en Vajrakila o Vajrakilaya, el dios de la purificación. Lleva su pelo atado con una serpiente blanca. De sus orejas penden dos serpientes amarillas. Porta una serpiente roja alrededor de su cuello. Serpientes verdes forman brazaletes para sus muñecas y tobillos. Y lleva a una serpiente azul medianoche a manera de sartorio –es decir un collar con colgantes al final y tiene entre 75 y 90 centímetros de longitud-. Además en la mano lleva un p'hurba, una daga espiritual con hoja triangular y serpientes enlazadas en el mango y la cazoleta.  
Los nombres de algunas de estas serpientes son: Ananta –azul oscuro-, Takshata –roja-, Padma –blanca-, Shankapala -amarilla- y Jaya –verde-. Usados aquí sin ningún escrúpulo porque cualquier cosa de más de 100 años de edad que no renueva copyright, es del dominio público.  
En la misma línea, China está plagada de leyendas acerca de serpientes que se vuelven mujeres. Usualmente se enamoran de un mortal y acaban de la fregada. Por alguna razón extraña, en la pelis de kung-fu que me gustan, las serpientes blancas salen de buenas y las serpientes verdes salen de furcias redomadas. De cualquier manera, aunque en parte sigo el cliché, quería escribir una historia en la que fuese alguien más al que le fuera de la fregada y las chicas tuvieran un final feliz.  
Ahora llegamos al Animal Planet, la mascota de Millie es una serpiente del maíz albina, de un tono que en inglés se llama blizzard. Por su naturaleza dócil, fácil de cuidar y amplia variedad de morfologías, son las más comunes serpientes en el mercado de las mascotas. Al igual que algunos peces su coloración depende de la presencia de tres pigmentos: rojo (eritrina), negro (melanina), y amarillo (xantina). Esta en particular es de las que carecen de xantóforos, melanóforos y eritróforos, es decir, tiene el gen recesivo para los tres pigmentos. Son de un blanco puro y no son tan poco comunes como sugiere la historia, pues se pueden obtener a través de la cruza selectiva. Aunque son del mismo género que la gran caza-ratas americana de las praderas, son inofensivas, salvo para los roedores, porque una serpiente es una serpiente, es una….

_**Mercurial Weather  
Estoy trabajando en un crossover con Death Note que se va a llamar -Death and the Detective- que va a durar 3 o 4 capítulos. Así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo del Pabellón dorado: Dancer- (bailarina).**_


End file.
